Anima amare
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Hermine kehrt nach für ihr fünftes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück und ist froh, dem Treiben der Außenwelt entfliehen zu können. Leider irrt sie sich, wenn sie glaubt, dort gäbe es keine Probleme. Cedric lebt.
1. Cognoscere

Halli hallo alle miteinander. Ich muss sagen, ich war wirklich erschüttert, dass J.K. Rowling Cedric Diggory einfach so um die Ecke bringen konnte. Ich meine, ernsthaft. Ich liebe Cedric. Ich war am Boden zerstört, als ich das gelesen habe. Tja und wie das manchmal so ist, verdränge ich die Tatsache seines Todes komplett. Für mich lebt er!

XXXX

Also, Cedric lebt, die Geschichte setzt nach dem vierten Schuljahr ein und ist von da an ein Produkt meiner Phantasie. Das Trimagische Turnier hat stattgefunden und Cedric und Harry sind auch beide zum Friedhof portiert worden, allerdings wurde Cedric ´nur´ schwer verletzt. Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt, und auch ansonsten gibt es keine Veränderungen bis zum vierten Schuljahr...glaub ich.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört absolut nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte und wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß.

Es war erleichternd, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Grimmauldplatz war düster gewesen und sie war froh dem trübsinnigen Sirius zu entfliehen, dessen Launen immer schlimmer wurden, umso näher Harrys Abreise kam. Immerhin war das Geheimversteck des Ordens des Phönix besser gewesen, als ihr Zuhause.

Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihren Eltern keine verharmlosten Geschichten über die Schule und den Situation der Zaubererwelt mehr erzählen musste, war es auch schön, der gespannten Stimmung von zu Hause zu entfliehen. Sie wusste, ihre Eltern gaben sich Mühe, ihr bei ihren kurzen Besuchen nicht zu zeigen, dass es Probleme zwischen ihnen gab, aber Hermine war kein Idiot.

Die frühere Zärtlichkeit, die ihre Eltern früher immer füreinander gezeigt hatten, hatte sich in ein zaghaftes Miteinander gewandelt, bei dem sowohl ihre Mum, als auch ihr Dad deutlich zeigten, wie verunsichert und unwohl sie sich in der Gegenwart des anderen fühlten. Hermine hatte die Spannung während ihrer letzten Besuche immer deutlicher wahrgenommen und anfangs hatte sie es sehr traurig gemacht und es nicht verstanden. Es machte sie immer noch traurig, aber sie konnte damit inzwischen besser umgehen und verstand, dass sich Gefühle veränderten.

Es war nicht das selbe, aber besonders die Situation mit Ron hatte ihr das gezeigt. Seit ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts war Hermine unheimlich verliebt in Ron gewesen und es hatte sie unglaublich verletzt, dass er sie nicht wahrnahm. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschte. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Viktor sie im letzten Jahr zum Weihnachtsball gebeten hatte, ansonsten hätte sie ewig auf Rons Einladung gewartet und wäre dann sein letzter Ausweg gewesen, bevor er alleine hätte gehen müssen.

Inzwischen war sie über ihre Schwärmerei für ihn hinweg. Sie verband nichts und jede Minute, die sie mehr mit ihm verbracht hatte, zeigte es ihr deutlicher.

Sie war gerade einen Monat bei ihren Eltern gewesen, als Dumbledore plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür stand und sie abgeholt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren überhaupt nicht glücklich gewesen, zumal sie nicht verstanden, wieso Hermine sie so plötzlich verließ, schließlich hatte ihnen ihre Tochter nichts von ihrem letzten Schuljahr erzählt, dass in irgendeiner Weise zeigen würde, dass die magische Welt keine friedliche mehr war.

Hermine hatte ihnen erklärt, dass es um ein Projekt für die Schule ging, dass sie unter keinen Umständen verpassen wollte, da das kommende Schuljahr sehr entscheidende Prüfungen beinhaltete, die für ihre Zukunft wichtig waren. Das hatten sie widerstrebend akzeptiert und Hermine durfte gehen.

Am Grimmauldplatz hatte sie erst wirklich bemerkt, wie anders ihre Beziehung zu Ron im Vergleich zu Harry war. Mit Harry konnte sie stundenlang reden, lachen sogar schweigen, wenn es nötig war. Sie war lockerer mit ihm. Mit Harry konnte sie Zeit allein verbringen und sich trotzdem wohlfühlen. Nicht so mit Ron. Ron war...Ron.

Er war launenhaft und uneinsichtig und ein Kleinkind. Hey, niemand sagte etwas darüber, dass man nicht ab und zu ein wenig kindisch sein konnte, aber Ron war in dieser Sache wirklich extrem. Und er war unglaublich beleidigend. Ein Trampel, gerade wenn es sich um ihre Gefühle handelte. Er beschimpfte ihre Strebsamkeit und machte sich über sie lustig. Es war wirklich verletzend. Erst da bemerkte Hermine, dass Harry wie ein Puffer zwischen ihnen wirkte.

Sie bezweifelte, dass sie sich mit Ron angefreundet hätte, wenn es Harry nicht gäbe. Nicht, dass sie Ron als Freund nicht mochte, nein. Ron war ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens und trotz all seiner Macken hatte sie ihn lieb. Schließlich wusste sie, dass sie selbst auch mehr als anstrengend war und wer wusste schon, ob sich ihr Verhältnis in den nächsten Jahren nicht änderte und sie auch ohne Harry eine tolle Freundschaft haben konnten.

Während sie ihre Gedanken so schweifen ließ, überprüfte sie ein paar Nischen in dem Gang, in dem sie gerade patrouillierte. Als Vertrauensschülerin musste sie jeden dritten Tag eine Nacht ihre Runden drehen, um zu kontrollieren, ob sich jemand nach der Sperrstunde außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt. Normalerweise musste sie gemeinsam mit Ron gehen, aber der hatte beim Abendessen so viel gegessen, dass er Bauchschmerzen bekommen hatte und nicht hatte mit ihr gehen können. Was für ein Mist.

Und das, obwohl sie die Streitereien mit ihm so liebte. In ihrer ersten Nacht hatten sie einen Viertklässler aus Gryffindor gefunden. Sie waren neue Vertrauensschüler und hatten ihn ohne Konsequenzen ins Bett geschickt. Mal ehrlich, es war merkwürdig, anderen Schülern Punkte abzuziehen. Da waren sie sich einig gewesen.

In der selben Nacht, vielleicht eine Stunde danach, hatten sie einen Slytherinschüler aus der zweiten entdeckt. Hermine hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um ihn ins Bett zu schicken, als Ron ihm ohne zu blinzeln, zehn Punkte abgezogen hatte. Zehn Punkte für nächtliches Herumstreunen war absolut ungerechtfertigt, zumal der Junge davor kein einziger Punkt abgezogen worden war. Als der Slytherin missmutig abgezogen war, hatte sich Hermine zu Ron gedreht. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Was?"

„Na das gerade. Du hast ihm zehn Punkte abgezogen. Dem anderen hast du keinen weggenommen."

Ron hatte sie angelächelt, als hätte sie einen Dachschaden. „Natürlich nicht, Hermine. Das war ja auch ein Gryffindor."

„Na und?"

„Das gerade war ein Slytherin." Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt, als würde das alles erklären. „Willst du mir erzählen, du hast ihm nur Punkte abgezogen, weil er ein Slytherin ist?"

Ron hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nö, hätte ich auch bei Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gemacht." Bei Hermines fassungslosem, mittlerweile auch leicht wütendem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er die Stirn gerunzelt. „Was ist los? Du weißt schon, dass wir im Rennen um den Hauspokal gegen diese Häuser antreten, oder? Ich verschaffe uns nur die selben Vorteile, die die anderen Häuser auch haben."

Hermine schüttelte in Erinnerung daran den Kopf. Gott, ihre Standpauke war wirklich gepfeffert gewesen. Sie glaubte, Ron war deswegen immer noch wütend auf sie. Aber Hermine war das egal. Das war einfach unfair gewesen. Sogar Harry hatte ihr das zugestimmt und seine Antipathie den Slytherins gegenüber war mehr als deutlich.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie leise Stimmen hörte. Sie näherte sich der Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen und stand plötzlich vor einem Wandteppich. Sie schob ihn vorsichtig zur Seite und späte dahinter. „Urgh" Sie ließ den Stoff schnell wieder vor den Durchgang fallen. Hinter dem Teppich befand sich ein knutschendes Paar. Nicht das das ungewöhnlich war. Sie fand öfter Schüler, die sich Nischen im Schloss für ihre nächtlichen Treffen suchten, aber meistens waren die noch voll bekleidet.

Das Mädchen hatte nur noch ihren BH und ihren Rock an und auch das Hemd des Jungen war ziemlich weit geöffnet gewesen. Die beiden sahen vorsichtig hinter dem Wandteppich hervor.. Hermine wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf sie. Den Jungen erkannte sie als Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin und von dem Mädchen wusste sie, dass sie eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw war, die jetzt ziemlich schuldig aussah. „Ihr wisst schon, dass es nach zehn ist? Und dass das, was ihr zwei da gemacht habt, verboten ist???" Zabini grinste nur schief und das Mädchen nickte reumütig.

„Ein Punkt Abzug von Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Und jetzt geht in eure Schlafsäle." Die beiden sahen sie überrascht an. Besonders Zabini. Aber er schien es besser zu wissen, als sie auf die lächerlichen Punkte anzusprechen, die sie ihnen abgezogen hatte.

Als die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, Hermine wettete, sie waren nicht in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen, lief sie weiter. „Nett, wirklich nett. Dir ist schon klar, dass du sie so nicht davon abhältst, nachts durchs Schloss zu wandern, oder?"

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. „Was...Diggory?" Auf seinen Krücken, gegen eine Wand gelehnt, stand Cedric Diggory hinter ihr. Sie wunderte sich wirklich, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte, aber komischerweise schien Hermine wieder und wieder in ihren Erinnerungen zu versinken.

„Ist dir klar, dass ich dir einiges an Punkten abziehen könnte, Granger? Du kommst deinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nicht nach und bist alleine unterwegs, obwohl das eindeutig gegen die Regeln ist." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ron ist krank und ich wüsste nicht, in wie fern ich meinen Pflichten nicht nachkäme. Soweit ich weiß, liegt es in meiner Entscheidung, welche Disziplinarischen Maßnahmen ich für angebracht halte bei Regelverstößen."

Cedric lachte nur. „Und du meinst ein Punkt ist angemessen?" Hermine nickte. „Warum nicht? Sie wissen, sie haben was falsch gemacht, nächstes Mal machen sie es besser, wieso sollte ich ihnen dafür Unmengen an Punkten abziehen?"

„Und du glaubst, sie wussten nicht vorher schon, dass sie nachts nicht durchs Schloss laufen und rummachen dürfen?"

„Eigentlich meinte ich, dass sie sich beim nächsten Mal besser verstecken."

Cedric blinzelte. „Granger..." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin bla bla bla. Es tut mir leid, ich sehe nun mal nichts Falsches darin, dass sich Teenager verlieben und sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle zeigen wollen. Und hey, ich bin sicher, dass es gut ist, dass die Hogwartspolitik Jungs und Mädchen verbietet, sich auf „unsittliche Weise zu nähern.", wer weiß wie viele Schwangerschaften sonst in „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" verzeichnet sein würden. Aber ich überlasse es den Lehrern, sich mit diesen Dingen auseinander zu setzen. Die zwei haben nichts Gefährliches gemacht. Also, zieh mir Punkte ab und..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hörte sie Stimmen. Allerdings waren diese nicht geflüstert. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Stimmen erkannte. Snape und Umbridge. Sie zog den Wandteppich zur Seite und hielt ihn für Cedric auf. Verwirrt humpelte er dahinter. Hermine folgte ihm und ließ den Teppich vorsichtig vor die Öffnung gleiten. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Stillezauber über den Wandteppich. So würden keine Geräusche nach außen vordringen. Vielleicht sollte sie Zabini den Spruch beibringen. Würde ihm sicher helfen.

„Wieso zur Hölle verstecken wir uns hier hinter? Ich bin Schulsprecher und du Vertrauensschülerin. Wir dürfen draußen sein." Er flüsterte verwirrt und wartete auf ihre Antwort. „Sei nicht dämlich Diggory, das sind Professor _Snape_ und _Umbridge_! Du magst Witze über den Punktabzug gemacht haben, die zwei machen das wirklich. Diese Frau hasst mich und naja, Snape auch. Wer weiß, vielleicht geben sie uns Strafarbeiten, weil wir in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen sind, obwohl wir nicht zusammen eingeteilt sind. Oder...was weiß denn ich."

Er gluckste und lauschte mit ihr auf die Geräusche von außen. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher, bis sie schließlich direkt vor der Wand standen. Einige Minuten hörten sie das Gespräch der beiden mit an. „Stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu, lieber Professor?" Snapes tiefe Stimme löste Umbridges ab. „Tatsächlich gebe ich zu, dass auch ich unzufrieden mit der Leitung der Schule in den letzten Jahren bin, Madam. Gerade was bestimmte Schüler angeht." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich vermute, sie meinen Potter und dieses unerträgliche Granger Mädchen." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Blöde alte..." Cedric legte ihr seine Hand über den Mund. „In der Tat. Nicht zu vergessen die Weasley- Zwillinge. Zwei Unruhestifter wie sie im Buche stehen. Ich bin überrascht, dass Dumbledore keinen der beiden zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht hat. Solche Fehler für solch ehrenhaften Posten."

„Ich stimme Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Professor Snape, Severus. Ich darf sie doch Severus nennen, oder mein Lieber?" Hermine machte ein Würggeräusch. Flirtete diese ekelhafte Frau etwa mit Professor Snape? Irgh! „Wenn es Ihnen beliebt, Madam." Umbridge fuhr fort. „Auch die Wahl des Schulsprechers in diesem Jahr war nicht Dumbledores beste Idee. Ein Huffelpuff. Einfach lächerlich." Cedrics Hand, von Hermines Mund zu ihrer Schulter gewandert, verkrampfte sich. Sie hörten Snapes Antwort darauf nicht und warteten noch, bis auch der letzte Hall ihrer Schritte verklungen war.

Hermine schaute um den Vorhang herum und hielt ihn dann wieder für Cedric auf. Cedric lief schweigend neben ihr her. „Schnell geschaltet, Granger. War eine gute Idee von dir. Ich schätze, die zwei hätten sich einige Strafen einfallen lassen. Gerade diese Frau..." Hermine nickte und dachte an Harrys blutigen Handrücken. Und das nur, weil er die Wahrheit über Voldemort erzählt hatte. Ihr kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. „Diggory? Hast du irgendwas zu Umbridge gesagt? Wegen der Nacht ...du weißt schon."

Er nickte. „Ich war dabei, als Harry verhört wurde. Du weißt ja, wegen der Dementoren. Ich habe seine Geschichte bestätigt und na ja, hier habe ich auch nicht unbedingt geschwiegen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das Ministerium so erpicht darauf ist, die ganze Sache zu verschleiern." Hermine lachte humorlos. „Weil das alles ignorante Wichtigtuer sind. Besonders Futsch. Er hat sich einfach zu viel Inkompetenz geleistet. Wenn herauskommt, dass Harry recht hat, dann ist er seinen Posten los."

„Schon, aber doch nur, weil er alles daran setzt, die Sache zu verschleiern. Wenn er von Anfang an Maßnahmen ergriffen hätte...Harry hat so viele Namen genannt." Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. Cedric stoppte ebenfalls. „Kennst du Menschen, die mit allen Mitteln Probleme verdrängen? Nach dem Motto, wenn ich es mir lange genug einrede, stimmt es auch nicht? So einer ist Futsch. Er hatte seine Amtszeit in einer Welt des Friedens. In den letzten Jahren kam es immer wieder zu schwarz-magischen Vorfällen, was die magische Gemeinschaft aufgewühlt hat, aber die Rückkehr, des bösesten Magiers seit hundert Jahren würde eine Panik auslösen. Also verschweigt er es und hofft einfach, dass wenn er alle zum Schweigen bringt, tatsächlich nichts vor sich geht."

Cedric nickte und sah sie staunend an. „Ganz schön informiert für dein Alter." Hermine verzog den Mund. „Ich bin nur zwei Jahre jünger als du Diggory." Sagte sie, als wäre das die Antwort auf alles. Er nickte. „Stimmt. Du bist trotzdem informierter als ich in deinem Alter." Hermine schlug ihm sacht auf den Arm. „Hey, erstens, sag das nicht so, als wärst du schön wer weiß wie alt und weise und ich noch unwissend und klein und zweitens haben wir jetzt andere Zeiten."

Sie schwiegen beide. „Also Diggory, wie geht es dir?" Cedric lächelte sie von der Seite an. „Abgesehen von den physischen und psychischen Verletzungen, gut." Hermine lächelte schwach. „Wann kannst du wieder ohne Hilfe laufen?" Cedric verzog nachdenklich die Nase. „Die Heiler sagen in einem Monat. Bis dahin bleiben mir nur die Bücher. Kein Quidditch, kein Joggen." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Japp, das ist wirklich hart. Pff, kaum vorstellbar." Cedric lachte. „Tschuldige, ich vergaß, dass ich mit der Prinzessin der Bibliothek spreche."

Hermine lachte. „Wer ist denn die Königin? Oh und der König?" Cedric überlegte ernsthaft. „Hm, wie wärs mit Madam Pince und Filch? Nein? Na gut, dann Dumbledore und McGonnagal. Wenn es zwei gibt, die diese Titel verdienen, dann die zwei." Hermine prustete und stellte sich die zwei in passenden Gewändern vor. „Gut, aber wer ist mein Prinz? Jede Prinzessin braucht auch einen Prinzen, oder?" Cedric überlegte angestrengt. „Tja, es müsste jemand sein, der das Prinz Charming Aussehen hat und belesen ist. Ich würde ja Harry und Weasley vorschlagen, aber dazu begeben die beiden sich zu selten ins Bücherei-Schloss. Das sind eher Ritter Kandidaten. Wie wäre es mit Malfoy? Man glaubt es nicht, aber er ist wirklich häufig in der Bücherei und, so ungern ich es zugebe, er kann mir beinahe das Wasser reichen, was das Aussehen angeht. Und Oh! Da fällt mir ein, ICH wäre der ideale Prinz Charming. Um der Zeit angemessen zu sein, nennen wir mich Prinz C. und..."

Hermine stoppte seinen Redeschwall. „Stopp. Also zuerst mal danke. Vielen Dank für MALFOY! Also wirklich, wie du nur an dieses arrogante, abscheuliche, asoziale, abartige, abstoßende..."

„Okay, ich habs begriffen...oder magst du noch mit b weitermachen? Mir vielen da ein paar ein. Ähm bedauerlich...blöd, blödsinnig..." Hermine lachte. „Blöd und blödsinnig zählt als eins. Wie wäre es mit blond?"

„Hey, ich bin auch blond, das ist nicht negativ." Hermine blieb stehen und zog Cedric an seiner Krawatte ein Stück nach unten. Sie betrachtete eingehend sein Haar. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los und lief weiter. „Du bist nicht blond, du hast braunes Haar. Es ist nur sehr hell."

Cedric folgte ihr verdutzt. Sie war ein wirklich eigenartiges Mädchen. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, aber normalerweise reagierten die Mädchen hier anders auf ihn. Besonders seit dem Vorfall auf dem Friedhof. Ob sie ihm glaubten oder nicht, sie alle fanden seine Verletzungen heldenhaft und wollten sich um ihn kümmern. Das mochte er nicht unbedingt. Die Heiler hatten sich um ihn gekümmert und seinen lädierten Körper wieder zusammengeflickt. Sie hatten ihm versichert, dass er keine Schäden davon tragen würde und obwohl er anfangs Zweifel gehabt hatte, weil er kaum alleine stehen konnte, merkte er jetzt, dass sie wahrscheinlich recht hatten. Seine Krücken brauchte er kaum noch. Er benutzte sie nur, weil es zu anstrengend und belastend war, ohne sie zu gehen.

„Warum denkst du eigentlich, du hast das Zeug zu meinem Prinzen?" Cedric lachte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin heiß und smart." Hermine zog ihre Brauen hoch. „Allein dieser Satz beweist das Gegenteil." Cedric strubbelte durch ihr lockiges Haar. „Ach Granger, du bist einfach noch zu jung, um meine Schönheit und meinen Charme zu erkennen. Wir reden weiter, wenn du alt genug bist, dann wirst du mich auf Knien anflehen, dich auf meiner Leiter mit zu einem Ritt durch das Bibliotheksreich zu nehmen." Hermine zog einen Schmollmund. „Pass bloß auf Diggory, Als Mädchen stehe ich auf der selben Stufe mit Behinderten und darf sie schlagen. Jedenfalls laut dem Macho-Kodex. Und außerdem lebe ich doch schon in dem Bibliotheks-Schloss. Ein Ritt auf der Leiter ist absolut nicht mehr nötig."

Cedric grinste und schaute dann auf die Uhr. „So Kleines. Ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit für dich, das Träumeland aufzusuchen." Hermine hob drohend die Faust und brachte Cedric wieder zum Lachen. „Komm ich bring dich noch zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann alleine gehen."

„Ich hab auch nicht vorgehabt, dich zu tragen. Lass uns in einem Monat noch mal reden."

„Du bist ein verdammter Klugscheißer, ich hoffe das weißt du."

„Natürlich, sonst wäre der Spitzname ja nicht gerechtfertigt."

„Du bist blöd."

„Erst blond, dann blöd und ein Klugscheißer. Etwas widersprüchlich, Prinzessin."

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du blond bist."

Hermine drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg und ließ sich in den siebten Stock zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame führen. „Na so spät noch unterwegs?" Hermine war überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung für die blöden Sprüche der fetten Dame. „Vertrauensschülerpflichten!"

„Hast du die nicht eigentlich mit dem rothaarigen Vielfraß?"

„Er hat sich überfressen. Kann ich jetzt rein?"

„Wer ist denn der charmanten junge Mann neben dir."

„Genau, stärken sie dieses riesige Ego auch noch. Dann passt er wenigstens nicht durchs Portraitloch."

„Du bist aber missmutig, meine Liebe. So nicht."

„Was soll das heißen, so nicht. Ich hab das Passwort, ich will rein."

„Hm, vielleicht, wenn du mir den Namen deines hübschen Freundes verrätst."

„Charming! Kann ich jetzt rein."

„So, so. Charming. Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name."

Hermine kochte vor Wut. „Ganz ehrlich, ich..." Cedric legte ihr wieder einmal die Hand vor den Mund und erstickte jedes weitere unfreundliche Wort, dass eventuell daraus hervorkommen konnte.

Er zog sie ein Stück zurück und ließ dann seine Hand sinken. „Diggory, ich weiß nicht, wer dir gesagt hat, dass deine schwitzige Hand vor dem Mund zu haben, eines jeden Mädchen Traum ist, aber..."

„Sei nicht so zickig, sonst verbringst du die Nacht noch im Korridor." Hermine seufzte. „Tschuldigung. Ich bin nur müde und gestresst von der allgemeinen Situation. Mit Umbridge und ihren passiven Unterrichtsmethoden. Ich liebe Hogwarts, aber das ist echt...blöd."

„Siehst du, wie mein Wissen dir von Vorteil ist? Wie oft hast du das Wort blöd in den letzten Stunden schon benutzt? Vielleicht mach ich daraus ein neues Kultwort." Hermine lachte ungewollte. „Du bist wirklich blöd Diggory. Aber ich danke dir, dass du mir auf meinen Runden Gesellschaft geleistet hast. Du bist nicht unnett."

„Unnett? Potential zu neuem Kultwort? Ich denke nicht." Hermine verpasste ihm noch einen Schlag auf die Schulter. „Autsch, Granger! Sicher, dass Weasley nicht eher aus Furcht vor deiner Brutalität krank geworden ist? Du bist ganz schön gewalttätig." Hermine steckte ihm die Zunge raus. „So, ich geh jetzt. Ich bin müde. Nacht Diggory."

„Nacht Granger. Wenn Weasley wieder mal ausfällt, leistet euer Prinz euch jederzeit gerne erneut Gesellschaft, holde Prinzessin." Hermine nickte. „Wie nett von Draco. Richte ihm meinen Dank aus." Sie flüsterte der fetten Dame schnell das Passwort zu und schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was für ein seltsames Mädchen."

XXXX

TBC

So, das war mein erstes Kapitel.

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Lohnt es sich, die fort zu setzen oder soll ich lieber keine Zeit darauf verwenden?

Lg


	2. Magistratus

Am folgenden Morgen saß Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. „Ich schwöre dir Hermine, es tut mir so leid. Ich werde nie wieder essen." Ron hatte sich bereits gefühlte tausend Mal dafür bei ihr entschuldigt, dass er sie alleine hatte gehen lassen und Hermine hatte ihm wieder und wieder gesagt, dass es in Ordnung gewesen war. Das schien ihn nicht unbedingt zu interessieren. „Ron, ich hab dir gesagt, es war nicht so schlimm. Und Harry hat doch auf mich gewartet, wenn ich zu spät gekommen wäre, hätte er es bemerkt."

Das war eine Eigenschaft, die sie an Harry liebte. Er war immer um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, hatte sogar angeboten, die Runden mit ihr zu drehen, was ihm als nicht autorisiertem Schüler nicht gestattet war. Also hatte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und gewartete, bis sie von ihren Pflichten zurück gekommen war.

„Ron, dein Magen mag momentan ein wenig beeinträchtigt sein, aber sein wir mal ehrlich, heute Abend wirst du dich wieder vollstopfen, so wie du es jeden Abend tust." Ron funkelte Harry wütend an, lächelte dann aber. „Hast wahrscheinlich recht, Alter. Trotzdem Hermine, sollte noch mal was dazwischen kommen, kümmere ich mich darum, dass dich an meiner Stelle jemand begleitet." Hermine sagte nichts. Es brachte nichts, ihm zu sagen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen konnte und niemanden brauchte, der sich um sie kümmerte. Ron war da...sehr starrsinnig.

„Was war eigentlich los mit der fetten Dame?" Hermine grinste. „Ich hab mich bei ihr entschuldigt. Ich war ziemlich...unnett, als ich zurückkam und na ja, das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Essen und führte ihre Gabel zum Mund. „Man,man, man Granger, du verputzt ja wirklich erstaunliche Mengen an Nahrung. Kein Wunder, dass du dich so vehement dagegen gewehrt hast, dass ich dich trage!" Hermine schaute hinter sich und erblickte Cedric. „Morgen Diggory."

Sie drehte sich wieder zurück zu ihrem Frühstück und führte die Gabel wieder zu ihrem Mund. Sie ließ sie sinken, als sie bemerkte, wie jemand sich auf den Platz neben ihr quetschte. „Unhöflich Granger. Wirklich unhöflich. Solch schlechtes Benehmen ziemt sich nicht für eine Dame deines Standes. Was würden die Bücher sagen?" Hermine lachte. „Viel wichtiger noch, was würde Prinz Draco von so schändlichem Betragen halten?" Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich blöd, Diggory."

Cedric lächelte breit. „Merkst du, wie du dich dem Trend dieses neuen Kultwortes nicht widersetzen kannst. Morgen Harry." Cedric lächelte dem verblüfft starrenden Harry zu und griff dann nach einem Brötchen, Hermines Messer und der Marmelade. „Was soll das Diggory. Du bist ein Hufflepuff. Das hier ist der Gryffindor-Tisch." Cedric beschmierte gleichmäßig sein Brötchen und schaute dann zu Ron. „Danke Weasley, du warst mir wirklich eine riesige Hilfe. Wäre ich selbst nie drauf gekommen."

Hermine lachte. „Ron, lass ihn doch. Diggory braucht die Aufmerksamkeit für sein sowieso schon übergroßes Ego. Sein Leben wird ohne Skandal zu schnell zu langweilig." Cedric nickte zustimmend und biss von seinem Brötchen ab. Harry lachte kurz. „Interessant. Sag mal, wie siehts mit eurer Mannschaft aus? Seit ihr fit? Ich hab gehört, du hast dich um das Training gekümmert?" Cedric nickte. „Yap, sie sind nicht schlecht. Aber ohne mich werden sie wohl nicht ganz so hoch gewinnen, wie erwartet."

Während Hermine und Harry spöttisch lachten, funkelte Ron den Hufflepuff wütend an. „Kann mir einer verraten, wieso dieser Hufflepuff an unserem Tisch sitzt? Und wieso ihr euch alle so herrlich mit ihm amüsiert?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Überlass es Ron, die Stimmung zu kippen. „Hm...herrlich ist auch kein schlechtes Wort. Aber Kultwort Potenzial???"

„Diggory!"

„WAS?"

„Ich dachte blöd wäre dein neues Kultwort?"

„Ach was, das ist längst out. Hör doch mal hin Granger, jeder sagt es. Das ist einfach übernutzt. Herrlich hingegen ist frisch und hipp, mit einem Hauch Altertum dabei. Nicht schlecht, Wealsey. Ich hab dich nicht für den Trendsetter gehalten, gerade mit Einfluss wie Granger hier. Unnett...Ts ts ts. Einfach stümperhaft."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und steckte endlich ihre Gabel in den Mund. Sie wollte nach ihrem Messer greifen, um sich ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden, musste aber feststellen, dass es nicht mehr dort lag, wo sie es gelassen hatte. Sie schaute zu Cedric, der sich in aller Ruhe ein Brot bebutterte. „Diggory, du hast mein Messer geklaut."

„Jap, hab Hunger."

„Du kannst nicht einfach mein Messer nehmen."

„Was willst du tun? Die Messer Polizei rufen?"

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, gib mir einfach mein Messer zurück."

„Hier liegen noch tausend andere, nimm eins davon."

„Nimm du doch eins davon."

„Man, bist du kindisch."

„Hier nimm einfach mein Messer, Hermine, ich bin eh fertig mit essen." Hermine schaute zu Harry und nahm sein Messer entgegen. „Danke Harry. Auch wenn ich mein eigenes hatte."

„Granger, fang nicht wieder an."

„Hör mal, du kannst nicht einfach..."

„Wow, schau mal auf die Uhr Hermine, in zehn Minuten fängt Zaubertränke an. Wir sollten losgehen." Hermine verengte die Augen. „Witzig Ron. Apropos, hast du deinen Aufsatz geschrieben? Ich erinnere mich nicht, ihn dieses Mal durchgesehen zu haben." Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich muss dir ja wohl nicht alle meine Hausaufgaben vorlegen, oder?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron war immer so leicht angreifbar. Wenn er sich selbst unsicher fühlte, kam es nicht selten vor, dass er andere, meistens sie, dafür verantwortlich machte. „Das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich bin es nur gewöhnt, deine und Harrys Aufsätze durchzusehen, das ist alles."

„Ach und du denkst, alleine könnten wir das nicht."

Ehe Hermine darauf antworten konnte, hatte Cedric stirnrunzelnd zu sprechen begonnen. „Du bist aber empfindlich, Weasley, Granger wollte nur helfen." Harry stöhnte auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Cedric einbrachte.

„Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt."

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht, Diggory, ich kann für mich alleine sprechen."

Cedric blinzelte. Wow, so schaffte man also Einigkeit zwischen den beiden. Ein gemeinsamer Feind. ER schaute zu Harry und sah sein Grinsen. Bei seinem hilflosen Blick, zwinkerte Harry ihm zu, stand auf und forderte die anderen beiden auf, ihn zu Zaubertränke zu begleiten.

XXXXX

„Wow Hermine, Nachsitzen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann du das letzte mal nachsitzen musstest." Hermine kochte. Sie kamen gerade aus dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer und Hermine kochte vor Wut. Diese Frau. Argh! Eine unfähigere, bösere und blödere Person hatte sie noch nie getroffen. Nicht nur, dass sie keinen richtigen Unterricht machte, nein, sie hinderte die Schüler regelrecht daran, etwas zu lernen. Blöde, blöde Umbridge.

Harry legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. „Hey, das wird schon. Du hast schon schlimmeres durchgestanden, als eine mickrige Ministeriumsangestellte." Hermine grummelte unverständlich und ließ sich von den Jungs zum Gemeinschaftsraum schleifen.

Nach dem Abendessen machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Umbridges Büro.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger. Ich hoffe im Laufe des Abends werden Sie lernen, Ihre Gedanken bei sich und den eifrigen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Meinen Sie nicht?" Hermine lächelte süßlich. „Da das anscheinend die neue Politik ist, die das Ministerium vertritt, wer bin ich, mich dagegen zu sträuben."

Umbridges falsches Lächeln schien zu gefrieren. „Ich habe beinahe das Gefühl, einmal Nachsitzen wird wohl nicht ausreichen, um Ihnen zu zeigen, wo sie stehen?" Hermines Kopf schoss nach oben. „Wo ich stehe? Genau dort, wo jedes andere Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft steht."

„Aber Miss Granger, wir wollen dich nicht vergessen, dass nicht alle sich auf der selben gesellschaftlichen Stufe befinden. Umso schneller Sie das lernen, desto einfacher wird ihr Leben. Als _Schülerin _stehen Sie selbstverständlich unter ihren Professoren." Hermine verengte die Augen. Sie war sich sicher, Umbridge hatte nicht ihren Status als Schülerin gemeint. „Professoren bringen ihren Schülern aber normalerweise etwas bei...Ups, war das wieder einer dieser Gedanken, die ich besser für mich behalte, indem ich meinen eifrigen kleinen Mund halte? Wie dumm von mir. Kein Wunder, dass ich auf einer anderen Stufe stehe, als Sie, _Miss_ Umbridge."

Umbridges Lächeln schien sich nur schwer auf ihrem Gesicht halten zu können. „PROFESSOR Umbridge, meine Liebe. Und ich bin mehr als froh, dass Sie meinen Standpunkt zu verstehen beginnen. Obwohl ich mir mittlerweile sicher bin, dass sie mehr Zeit benötigen werden, um meine Botschaft an sie zu begreifen. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Hermine setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe des Klassenzimmers und wartete darauf, dass Umbridge ihr eine Aufgabe erteilte.

„Schreiben Sie bitte folgenden Satz auf:" Hermine nahm Umbridges Feder entgegen und sah sich nach dem Tintenfass um. Bevor Umbridge weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Hermine sie. „Ich habe keine Tinte, Miss...ich meine Professor." Umbridges gemeißeltes Lächeln wurde breiter und schien sich in ein ehrliches zu wandeln. Ein beinahe fröhliches. „Oh, die brauchen Sie nicht. Schreiben Sie bitte auf. `Ich soll mich der Obrigkeit gegenüber nicht respektlos und ungehörig verhalten.´ Haben Sie das begriffen, Miss Granger?" Hermine nickte und begann auf ihr Pergament zu schreiben. Es erschienen tatsächlich Wörter auf dem Blatt und vor Überraschung ignorierte sie beinahe das plötzliche Zwicken auf ihrem Handrücken. Beinahe.

Sie schaute zu ihrer Hand und wunderte sich über die roten Striemen darauf. Behutsam fuhr sie mit der anderen Hand darüber. „Ein Problem, Miss Granger?" Hermine sah erschrocken auf. „Nein. Kein Problem, Miss."

„Sie sollten zügiger Schreiben, meine Liebe. Ihre Lektion scheint ihnen schon wieder zu entgleiten. Das heißt **Professor.**" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, strich kurz über ihren Handrücken und schrieb den Satz erneut. Wieder spürte sie das schon bekannte Zwicken, diesmal jedoch intensiver. Sie ignorierte es und schrieb weiter. Nach drei Sätzen schaute sie vorsichtig auf ihre Hand. Ihr gelang es nur knapp, ein Luftschnappen zu unterdrücken. Die roten Striemen waren deutlicher geworden und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Hermine die Linien deutlich als den Satz den sie kaum ein halbes Dutzend mal zu Papier gebracht hatte.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und schrieb weiter. Satz um Satz ignorierte sie den immer großer werden Schmerz, ignorierte die Tränen, die er mit sich brachte und ignorierte den Drang nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und diese unmögliche Frau ins Vergessen zu hexen. Das Blatt füllte sich rasch mit den verhassten Worten und Hermine hatte kein Genie sein müssen, um zu erkennen, dass die Tinte auf dem Blatt ihr Blut war.

Sie widerstand dem Reiz, ihre Hand zur Faust zu ballen und versuchte so unberührt wie möglich zu wirken. Umbridge dachte vielleicht, so würde sie Hermine klein kriegen, aber sie wusste anscheinend nicht, mit wem sie sich angelegt hatte.

Hermine wusste, sie hatten die Zeit des Nachsitzens schon lange überschritten, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie wusste nur ungefähr, wie spät es war und hätte Umbridge nur zu gern erzählt, was sie von ihr hielt, doch sie schwieg und schrieb weiter. Kurz vor Mitternacht schaute Umbridge von ihren Unterlagen auf und machte eine gespielte überraschte Mine, als sie die Uhrzeit sah. „Oh, wer hätte gedacht, wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht, wenn man etwas lernt. Sie kam zu Hermines Pult und griff nach ihrer Hand. Hermine zog sie zurück und funkelte die Frau vor ihr an. „Ich hab eine Phobie gegen Berührungen."

Umbridge lächelte zuckersüß. „Hmm, ich denke, wir sollten uns morgen Abend nocheinmal hier treffen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch etwas lernen. Ich weiß doch, wie wichtig Ihnen Wissen ist. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Hermine griff mit der kaputten Hand nach ihren Sachen und verließ ohne ein Wort das Klassenzimmer.

Draußen vor der Tür dachte sie über den nächstliegenden Geheimgang nach. Es würde zu Umbridge passen, ihr Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie nach Ausgangssperre noch draußen war. „Hey Granger." Hermine schreckte zusammen und legte ihre Hand über ihr wildpochendes Herz, als sie Cedric aus dem Schatten treten sah. „Merlin Diggory, wieso erschreckst du mich so?" Sie glaubte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn schnell zum Eingang eines Geheimgangs. Dieser lag direkt hinter einem Wandvorhang.

„Wird das jetzt Tradition? Wann immer wir uns nachts treffen, zerrst du mich hinter einen Wandbehang? Hab ich was verpasst?" Hermine legte ihm ihre unverletzte Hand über den Mund und lauschte angestrengt. Tatsächlich hörte sie kurze Zeit später tapsige Schritte an ihnen vorbei trippeln. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und trat tiefer in den Geheimgang hinein. Cedric runzelte die Stirn, folgte ihr aber.

Als Hermine sich sicher fühlte, drehte sie sich zu Cedric. „Verfolgst du mich? Das ist doch kein Zufall, dass wir uns schon wieder treffen. Einen Stalker brauch ich wirklich nicht, Diggory." Cedric gluckste. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet Granger. Zeig mal deine Hand her." Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie ihm tatsächlich ihre verletzte Hand hinstreckte. „Uh, sieht so aus, als hättest du sie wirklich gereizt." Er griff in seine Robe und zog eine Dose daraus hervor.

„Murtlap-Essenz." sagte Cedric, als er Hermines fragendes Gesicht sah. Er verteilte die gelbe Masse auf der roten Narbe, nicht ohne die Worte genau gelesen zu haben, und wickelte dann vorsichtig einen Verband darum. „So, das sollte gegen die Schmerzen helfen." Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Woher wusstest du das? Ich meine, dass ich nachsitzen musste und wie das Nachsitzen bei IHR aussieht?"

Cedric zuckte die Schultern, nahm ihr ihre Tasche ab und lief an ihrer Seite durch den schwachbeleuchteten Gang. „Wenn DIE Hermine Granger nachsitzen muss, ist das das Ereignis in Hogwarts. Es hat sich rumgesprochen. Und na ja, ich bin Schulsprecher. Solche Dinge muss ich wissen. Ich bin froh, dass zumindest die Hufflepuffs mit ihren Problemen zu mir kommen. Ich wünschte die anderen Häuser würden das auch tun. Ich bin für alle da."

„Das heißt, du wusstest die ganze Zeit von ihren Foltermethoden?" Cedric nickte grimmig. „Wieso hast du keinem etwas erzählt? Damit könnten vielen Schülern der Schmerz erspart werden." Cedric lächelte leicht. „Hättest du es jemandem erzähl? Nein? Dachte ich mir. Die Schüler, die zu mir gekommen sind, haben mich angefleht, nichts zu sagen. Sie sind zu stolz. Das würde bedeuten, Umbridge hätte sie bezwungen. Ich bin sicher, du verstehst das, Granger."

Hermine nickte. „Das, was sie tut, ist verboten. Sie darf keine Schüler mit körperlichen Verletzungen bestrafen." Cedric lachte. „Du bist doch ein schlaues Mädchen Granger, wer soll denn etwas dagegen tun? Der Minister steht hinter ihr und er ist nun mal ein mächtiger Mann, egal wie inkompetent er ist. Und Dumbledore und McGonnagal haben genug Sorgen, sie sind sowieso schon im Hauptfokus des Ministeriums. Sicher, Dumbledore würde es schaffen, diese Folter zu unterbinden, aber das würde Umbridge nur noch intensiver versuchen lassen, ihn von seinem Posten zu schubsen."

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Das heißt, wir sollen aufgeben und einfach mitmachen?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Es wäre für die meisten das Sicherste, aber ..." Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. „es wäre falsch und feige. Nur was sollen wir tun? Einer alleine würde nur noch härter bestraft werden."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Diggory, diese Frau wird mich nicht brechen. Ich werde meinen Mund nicht halten und alles stillschweigend ertragen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, mit wem sie sich angelegt hat."

Cedric blinzelte. Gott sei dank war er es nicht, der am anderen Ende ihrer Wut stand. „Was willst du denn tun Granger?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Bisher ist es erst ein Gedanke, der langsam Form gewinnt, aber ich bin sicher, mir fällt noch etwas ein. Umbridge wird den Tag bereuen, an dem sie mich zu einer dummen kleinen Muggelgeborenen degradiert hat." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihre Tasche von Cedric und stürmte den Gang zum Gryffindorturm entlang.

„Ein wirklich seltsames Mädchen."

XXXXX

In den nächsten Tagen sah man Hermine häufiger als jemals zuvor über Pergamentrollen sitzen. Sie schien sich in einer ganz anderen Welt zu befinden, als ihre beiden Freunde und bekam von ihrer Umgebung kaum etwas mit, so beschäftigt war sie mit ihren Gedanken. Das Nachsitzen bei Umbridge saß sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln ab, was die pummelige, verschrumpelte Frau zu verunsichern schien. Doch da Hermine sich mit respektlosen Kommentaren zurückhielt, konnte sie nichts tun und hatte keinen Grund mehr, ihr Nachsitzen zu verlängern.

Bis der Tag kam, an dem Hermine einen Brief abschickte. Sie schien ungewöhnlich aufgeregt zu sein und außerdem sehr aufmerksam, was nicht zu ihrem Verhalten der Vortage passte. Sie schien sich regelrecht zu freuen, als Umbridge ausgerechnet in den Zaubertrank- Unterricht gestürmt kam und verlangte, mit ihr zu sprechen. „Professor Umbridge, wie Ihnen Professor Snape sicher bestätigen wird, ist Zaubertränke nicht mein stärkstes Fach. Es wäre wirklich nicht in meinem Interesse, auch nur eine Minute des Unterrichts zu verpassen. Sie wissen schon, der Prüfungen wegen."

Umbridge grinste falsch. „Ich bezweifle, dass Tränke ihr größtes Problem ist. Kommen Sie mit, Granger." Hermine lächelte schüchtern. „Tut mir leid, nicht ohne Professor Snapes Erlaubnis. Wie wäre es nach dem Unterricht." Sie drehte sich zurück zu Snape, der das boshafte Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wischte, als wäre es nie dagewesen. Zu Hermines Überraschung und Erleichterung erteilte er ihr die Erlaubnis nicht. Umbridge wandte sich schließlich an ihn. „Severus, es wäre wirklich von allergrößter Wichtigkeit, mit Miss Granger zu sprechen. Jetzt."

Snape nickte. „Ich verstehe Professor, allerdings würde ich gerne den Grund für diese Dringlichkeit erfahren. Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich den Schülern nicht wegen trivialer Gründe gestatten kann, den Unterricht zu verlassen. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass sie einen triftigen Grund für die lange Störung meiner Unterrichtszeit haben." Umbridge kicherte nervös. „Das ist wahrlich nichts, was ich vor den Schülern klären möchte."

„Sie hatten keinerlei Schwierigkeiten vor den Schülern, meinen Unterricht zu unterbrechen."

Umbridge lachte und verließ das Klassenzimmer wieder. Hermine bereitete weiter ihre Zutaten vor und ließ sich von den fragenden Blicken der anderen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde entließ Snape die Klasse, nachdem sie Proben ihrer Tränke abgegeben hatten. „Miss Granger, auf ein Wort." Hermine schulterte ihre Tasche und schritt auf das Pult ihres Professors zu. „Bevor sie zu ihrem wichtigen Gespräch mit Professor Umbridge..."er grinste spöttisch. „aufbrechen, sollten Sie bedenken, dass Sie genügend Feinde haben."

Hermine schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Professor? Ich versteh nicht, wie Sie das meinen. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, weshalb Professor Umbridge mit mir sprechen wollen könnte. Und ich möchte mich nochmals für die Störung Ihres Unterrichts entschuldigen." Snape zog eine Braue hoch. „Nicht alle Löwen scheinen Schwachköpfe zu sein." Damit entließ er sie und Hermine eilte aus dem Klassenraum. Sie wollte Umbridge nicht warten lassen.

Harry und Ron warteten vor der Tür auf sie und löcherten sie mit Fragen, doch sie sagte nichts dazu und vertröstete sie auf später. Sie betrat das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, nachdem sie geklopft hatte und Umbridge sie herein rief. „Setzen Sie sich Granger." Hermine setzte sich und schaute Umbridge mit großen Augen an. „Haben Sie nichts aus Ihren Stunden hier gelernt?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Professor Umbridge, ich habe alle ihre Aufgaben erfüllt und da sie in den letzten Wochen nichts gegenteiliges erwähnt haben, dachte ich, sie wären zufrieden."

Umbridge knallte einen zerknitterten Umschlag vor Hermine auf das Pult. „Was ist das?" Hermine betrachtete den Umschlag einen Moment. „Ein Umschlag, Professor, vermutlich mit einem Brief darin." Umbridges unschönes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, ehe sie wieder das falsche Lächeln aufsetzte. Hermine tat es ihr gleich. „Wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt, einen derartigen Brief zu verfassen?" Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sie, Professor." Umbridge schaute einen Moment verwirrt drein, dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanft, ebenso wie ihre Stimme. Was sie nicht weniger unerträglich machte.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß, Sie sind wegen Ihrer Herkunft in der magischen Welt benachteiligt, aber sicher ist selbst Ihnen klar, dass Lügen zu verbreiten wirklich schlecht und sehr sehr böse ist." Hermine nickte. „Natürlich Professor."

„Wieso haben Sie also einen so verlogenen Brief verfasst?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, wie bereits gesagt, Sie waren der Grund, oder vielmehr, das was Sie mir beibringen wollten. Sie wissen schon, Respekt vor der Obrigkeit zu haben. Ich habe mich informiert und laut dem magischen Grundgesetzbuch Paragraph 68 Abschnitt 6a ist eine physische Bestrafung von Schutzbefohlenen, die der Fürsorge und Obhut von beispielsweise, Lehrern oder Professoren unterstehen, strengstens untersagt."

Umbridge schluckte, lächelte aber weiterhin ihr sanftes Lächeln. „Aber liebes Kind, wenn du in dem Glauben warst, jemand des Lehrerkollegiums würde dich in irgendeiner Form falsch behandeln, hättest du doch zu mir kommen können. Meine Tür steht euch Kindern immer offen." Hermine nickte dankbar. „Das ist mir auch bewusst, aber leider bin ich nicht befugt über derartige Dinge mit meinen Lehrern zu sprechen. Laut dem magischen Grundgesetz Paragraph 388 Abschnitt 14e sind diese Dinge Sache des Ministeriums und dessen Rechtsabteilung zum Schutze Minderjähriger Hexen und Zauberer.

Es wäre eine Respektlosigkeit von mir gewesen, mich den Gesetzen des Ministeriums zu widersetzen, weshalb ich bereits gestern Abend einen Brief abgeschickt habe. Paragraph 435 Abschnitt 4c besagt nämlich, dass es die Pflicht eines jeden Mitglieds der magischen Gemeinschaft ist, sicher zu gehen, dass Dokumente im Ministerium ankommen. Zum Glück. Ansonsten wäre mein Brief vielleicht nie angekommen, scheinbar hat meine Eule sich verflogen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ein derart wichtiges Dokument nicht angekommen wäre."

„Aber das sind lauter Lügen." Umbridges Stimme klang panisch und Hermine wunderte sich, ob sie nie daran gedacht hatte, dass irgendeiner ihrer Schüler sich beschweren würden. Nicht alle waren so stolz wie sie oder Fred und George von denen sie wusste, sie hatten ebenfalls nichts gesagt, weil sie alleine mit Umbridge fertig werden wollten. „Aber Professor, ich bin mir sicher, das Ministerium war von Ihren Disziplinarischen Maßnahmen informiert. Ich wollte nur meiner Pflicht nachkommen, ansonsten wäre ich natürlich zuerst zu Ihnen gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Umbridge weitete die Augen, dann lächelte sie wieder. „Miss Granger...Hermine, ist dir nicht klar, was solche Lügen anrichten können? Der Minister wird sehr ungehalten sein, wenn er erfährt, warum du mich beschuldigst und wie ungerechtfertigt noch dazu. Letztendlich weiß doch niemand von den angeblichen physischen Strafen. Oder kennst du andere, die die gleichen Gespinste haben, wie du?" Hermine lächelte freundlich. „Aber natürlich Professor. Sie wissen doch, wie ich Wissen schätze. Ich bin natürlich vorbereitet. Ich habe Namen, Daten und Fotos und eine Kopie der Feder. Es wäre doch fatal, wenn ich die Ministeriumsangestellten umsonst herbestellen würde."

Umbridges Lächeln sah mittlerweile beinahe schmerzhaft aus. „Liebes Kind, der Minister wird alles andere als begeistert sein, wegen derartigen Nichtigkeiten gestört zu werden."

„Keine Sorge, der Minister hat damit nichts zu tun. Das liegt alleine beim Ausschuss für den Einhalt magischen Rechts für Minderjährige. Professor, so sehr ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch zu schätzen weiß, ich muss wirklich zu meinem Unterricht." Umbridge nickte und Hermine nahm zufrieden ihre Verstörtheit wahr. Bei der Tür angelangt, drehte Hermine sich wieder um. „Ach Professor, Sie sollten sich frisch machen, wenn das Ministerium kommt.

Sie werden die Presse mitbringen. Der Tagesprophet..." Umbridge atmete erleichtert auf. „Der magische Spiegel, die Hexenwoche und der Klitterer. Sie waren alle wirklich interessiert an meinem Respekt für die Obrigkeit."

Und mit dem ersten echten Lächeln der letzten halben Stunde lief Hermine zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

TBC

So, auch wenn ich sehr wenig Feedback bekommen habe, habe ich weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe euch gefällts. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob die Sache mit Umbrigde nicht zu viel war, aber für mich war es einfach unverständlich, dass niemand etwas gegen sie gemacht hat...

Lg


	3. Accusatio

Zu sagen, Harry und Ron waren neugierig, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Wieder und wieder versuchten sie Hermine mit ihren Fragen zu überrumpeln, doch Hermine blieb stark und erzählte nichts. „Komm schon Hermine, wir wissen, du hast was vor. Wieso sonst hast du meine Hand fotografiert, nachdem diese Verrückte mich mit ihrer Höllenfeder gefoltert hat." Hermine lächelte nur. Harry war nicht der einzige, der sich das fragte.

Sie hatte sich umgehört, hatte herausgefunden, wer bei Umbridge nachsitzen musste und sie gebeten ihre Namen und das Datum des Nachsitzens in Listen einzutragen und ein Foto machen zu lassen. Manche hatten zugestimmt, besonders nachdem Hermine sie mit Murtlap- Essenz versorgt hatte, manche nicht. Es war eine erstaunliche Menge an Betroffenen zusammen gekommen.

„Hört mal Jungs, ich weiß, es ist blöd für euch, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich geht, aber es ist besser so. Authentischer könnte man sagen." Ron und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an. „Authentischer? Was ist authentischer?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ihr werdet schon sehen."

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig. Kaum ein Schüler musste bei Umbridge nachsitzen und wenn doch, zwang sie sie zu normalen Strafarbeiten. Hermine hatte lediglich einen Brief erhalten, in dem ihr die Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums mitteilte, sie würden sich um ihr Anliegen kümmern. Allerdings sorgte sich Hermine, dass zu viel Zeit verstrich und das Entsetzen der Schüler über Umbridges grausame Methoden schwächer werden würde.

Sie versuchte diese Sache vorerst zur Seite zu schieben und lächelte nur, wenn Umbridge ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf oder sie spöttisch anlächelte, wie um zu sagen, dass ihr Versuch gegen sie vorzugehen, gescheitert war. Trotzdem holte sie die Folter Feder nicht mehr raus. Wenigstens das hielt Hermine für einen Sieg.

Ein paar Tage nach ihrem Gespräch mit Umbridge hatte Hermine Vertrauensschüler Pflichten. Ron erzählte ihr immer wieder von Quidditch und seinen Fähigkeiten als Torhüter, als Cedric zu ihnen stieß. „Hey Granger. Weasley." Er nickte ihnen freundlich zu und schenkte Hermine ein schiefes Grinsen. Hermine lächelte zurück. „Hey Diggory. Stalkst du mich wieder?" Cedric lachte. Also wirklich Granger, ich bin entsetzt! Weißt du wie viele Mädchen praktisch alles geben würden, damit ich überhaupt mit ihnen spreche? Und du? Du wertschätzt noch nicht mal die Aufmerksamkeit, die ich dir schenke."

Hermine lachte nur und bot Cedric an, sie auf ihren Runden zu begleiten. „Gerne, wenn Weasley nichts dagegen hat." Ron zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Nach einer Weile fragte Cedric Hermine nach ihren Plänen. „Komm schon Granger, jeder kann sehen dass du irgendwas ausheckst. Und ich habe seit Tagen keine Murtlap Essenz mehr vergeben müssen. Irgendwas hast du angestellt." Hermine lächelte nur. „Hört mal, ich weiß, ihr wollte alle wissen, was vor sich geht, aber solange ich selbst nicht weiß, ob das...klappt, sage ich gar nichts."

Weder Ron noch Cedric versuchten sie weiter zu drängen. „Übrigens ihr zwei, was haltet ihr von ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Verteidigung? Ich weiß ja nicht genau, aber in meinem Jahr lässt Umbridge uns nur irgendwelche theoretischen Texte lesen." Ron und Hermine nickten. „Bei uns auch. Wir holen mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr unsere Zauberstäbe raus." Cedric überlegte. „Also wäre es nicht verkehrt, wenn wir Nachhilfe anbieten würden, zumindest für die siebten und fünften. Wir haben nämlich sowohl Theorie als auch Praxis in den Prüfungen."

„Und wer soll uns Nachhilfe geben Diggory?" Cedric zuckte mit den Schultern. Ron kratzte sich am Kinn. „Wie wäre es mit einem der Lehrer? McGonnagal! Vielleicht sogar Dumbledore!" Hermine und Cedric schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. „Das geht nicht Ron, du kannst von den Lehrern nicht verlangen, dass sie sich gegen Umbridge und damit gegen das Ministerium stellen. Schon gar nicht Dumbledore und McGonnagal." Er ließ den Kopf sinken und die drei überlegten weiter.

Hermines Stimme klang unsicher, als sie das Wort ergriff. „Und wenn wir die Nachhilfe unter uns Schülern lassen?" Cedric nickte langsam. „Du meinst, die Schüler bringen den anderen Schülern was bei. Nachhilfe im eigentlichen Sinn?" Hermine nickte wieder, Ron sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Und wer soll das machen? Kein Schüler hier ist so gut." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir fielen sogar zwei ein. Wenn die beiden zusammen arbeiten würden, könnten wir alle wirklich was lernen."

Cedric sah sie fassungslos an. „Vergiss es Granger. Das ist eine dumme Idee." Hermine grinste. „Angst vor dem eigenen Ego, Diggory? Du bist doch derjenige, der immer damit prahlt, wie toll er ist. Also, jetzt kannst du es beweisen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Diggory? Er soll uns unterrichten? Und wer ist der andere?"

„Harry natürlich. Er ist wirklich gut in Verteidigung und mit Cedric zusammen bestimmt unschlagbar. Und überleg mal, was die anderen sagen werden, wenn sie hören, die Hogwartschampion und Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers arbeiten Hand in Hand zusammen."

Ron nickte langsam. „Schön, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, Harry wird da nicht mitmachen. Du kennst ihn, er steht nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt und er ist unheimlich unsicher, wenn es um seine Fähigkeiten geht." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry wird das machen. Ihm ist die Zukunft der Schüler nicht egal. Er weiß, was draußen vor sich geht. Und er macht es ja nicht alleine."

Die drei diskutierten eine Weile über ihren Plan und trennten sich, mit dem Versprechen, mit Harry zu reden und mit ein paar Leuten zu sprechen, die an dieser Art der Nachhilfe Interesse haben könnten.

XXXXX

Harry stimmte tatsächlich nach vielem hin und her zu. Vor allem, weil er wusste, Cedric befand sich in der gleichen Situation wie er. In den nächsten zwei Tagen sah man besonders Hermine und Cedric immer häufiger über Pergamenten hocken und aufgeregt flüstern. Das schien besonders Umbridge nervös zu machen, was ihr das falsche Lächeln jedoch nicht vom Gesicht wischte. Erst als Hermine eines Morgens einen sehr offiziell wirkenden Brief erhielt und wie verrückt grinste nachdem sie ihn geöffnet hatte, ersetzte eine verzerrte Grimasse und kalter Schweiß Umbridges klein-mädchen Mine.

Hermine überflog wieder und wieder den Brief. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatten sich für den nächsten Tag angekündigt und Hermine hätte froher nicht sein können. Gerade an diesem Morgen hatte Hermine von einigen Schülern gehört, wie sie sich wieder über Umbridges Folter Feder beschwert hatten. Sie machte es Hermine beinahe zu einfach.

Sie zog sich den restlichen Tag zurück, außer zu den Unterrichtsstunden und bereitete sich auf die Ankunft des Ministeriums vor.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, doch ans Ausschlafen war bei Hermine nicht zu denken. Sie stand gegen halb acht auf, ging ins Bad, duschte, putzte sich die Zähne und band ihr Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz und zog sich extra ordentlich an. Dann schulterte sie ihre Tasche, in der sich ihre Unterlagen und ein paar Bücher, leichte Kost, befanden und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Sie war fast leer, was wenig verwunderlich war, bedachte man, dass Samstag war. Hermine setzte sich an den Gryffinsortisch und zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. „Na Granger, Bibliothek geplündert?" Hermine sah fragend auf. „Guten Morgen Diggory. Sprichst du jetzt nur noch das Nötigste?" Cedric lachte. „Verzeihung Miss, ich meine natürlich: Wunderschönen guten Morgen. Bist du so früh schon am Lesen?" Hermine lächelte leicht. „Offensichtlich schon. Was machst du so früh hier?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern und glitt neben ihr auf die Bank.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Irgendwas sagt mir, der Tag heute wird sehr ereignisreich." Bevor Hermine mehr sagen konnte, erklang hinter ihr eine Frauenstimme. „Miss Granger?" Sie klang sachlich und dennoch freundlich. Hermine drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um. „Ja?" Hermine stand auf und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen.

Die Frau war um die vierzig, hatte ihre roten Haare in einen strengen Zopf gebunden und lächelte professionell. „Wie erfreulich, dass Sie bereits wach sind. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Man erwartet Sie bereits."

Hermine nickte, steckte ihr Buch weg und folgte der Frau aus der großen Halle hinaus. Sie drehte sich schnell um und winkte Cedric zu, der ihr verdutzt nachschaute. Hermine ging knapp hinter der Frau, die sich ihr nicht mit Namen vorgestellt hatte und spürte die Aufregung in ihr aufsteigen. Als hätte sie Hermines plötzliche Unsicherheit gespürt, drehte sich die Frau in Hermines Richtung und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Keine Sorge Miss Granger, sie stehen in keinerlei Weise vor Gericht oder müssen sich rechtfertigen. Wir würden nur gerne noch einmal hören, was sie zu sagen haben."

Hermine nickte. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kamen sie an einer Tür an und betraten den Raum. Zu Hermines größter Bestürzung befand sich unter den anwesenden Personen auch Fudge und drei Hexen, von der Zeitung wahrscheinlich, die mit Feder und Pergament bewaffnet warteten. Sie wusste, was Fudge über sie dachte. Sie war mit Harry Potter befreundet ergo, sie glaubte Harry und nicht den Lügen des Ministeriums. Was stimmte, ihr aber in ihrem Anliegen nicht half.

Fudge hielt sich gar nicht erst mit einem höflichen Lächeln, wie der Rest der Anwesenden, auf. „Setzen Sie sich Miss Granger!" Hermine sah sich im Saal um. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den Stuhl, der sich in der Mitte des Halbkreises befand, den die Ministerialen gebildet hatten. Hermine wollte schon darauf zugehen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und blickte die Frau an, die sich ihr noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Stuhl neben den anderen einzig leeren Stuhl schweben. Dann ließ sie Hermine los und setzte sich auf eben diesen. Hermine setzte sich neben sie.

Die Anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer, Hermine eingeschlossen, saßen in einem Kreis und schauten Hermine an. Die meisten freundlich, manche nicht. Die Frau räusperte sich, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Fudge sie. „Miss Granger, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, Sie würden eine Ministeriumsangestellte beschuldigen, die Schüler dieser Schule körperlich zu bestrafen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich habe ich die magische Rechtsabteilung lediglich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass eine Professorin zu unorthodoxen Methoden der Disziplinierung greift." Fudge lächelte spöttisch. „Ungerechtfertigt, wenn Sie mich fragen." Die Frau neben ihr schaute scharf zu Fudge. „Man fragt Sie aber nicht, Cornelius. Weder die junge Frau, noch ich oder ein anderes Mitglied der Abteilung für magisches Recht Minderjähriger Hexen und Zauberer haben Sie um Ihre Anwesenheit gebeten, oder um eine Änderung der Zeit, zu der wir hier einzutreffen gedachten. Und ob Miss Grangers Anliegen gerechtfertigt ist, oder nicht, das liegt nicht in ihrer Macht zu entscheiden."

Das erntete von allen Anwesenden ein zustimmendes Nicken. Fudge verzog sein Gesicht zu einer empörten Mine. „Mrs. Bode, ich bin der Minister, alle Abteilungen stehen unter meinem wachsamen Auge." Ein junger Mann, in seinen späten Zwanzigern vielleicht, sah den Minister durchdringend an. „Minister, so ungern ich Ihnen widerspreche" er klang kein bisschen bedauernd. „so muss ich doch Alice recht geben. Die Rechtsabteilung liegt bis ein Fall vor das Zaubergamot kommt, nicht in ihren Händen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt weniger mit den Gewalten unseres Systems auseinandersetzen, als mit Miss Grangers Problem."

Die Anwesenden nickten. Der Mann nahm die Wortführung in die Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Mein Name ist Herold Winchester. Würden Sie vielleicht noch einmal den Grund vorbringen, weswegen Sie sich an uns gewendet haben?!" Hermine nickte. „Vor einigen Wochen erhielt ich einer unüberlegten Äußerung wegen eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Umbridge. Als ich diese verrichten wollte, erzählte mir Professor Umbridge ausführlich, welche Fehler ich begangen habe und ich sehe nach wie vor ein, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort. „Nach diesem Gespräch gab die Professorin mir die Aufgabe, einen Strafsatz wiederholt aufzuschreiben. Ich war überrascht, da ich keine Tinte bekommen hatte, doch Professor Umbridge versicherte mir nur, dass ich keine benötigte. Ich begann also wieder und wieder den Satz mit leerer Feder niederzuschreiben und bereits nach den ersten zwei Sätzen spürte ich ein unangenehmes Stechen in meinem linken Handrücken. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, auch nicht, als ich die Rötungen darauf sah. Ich hielt es für irgendeine Reaktion und schrieb weiter.

Nach kurzer Zeit verstärkten sich die Schmerzen und als ich das nächste Mal auf meine Hand schaute, sah ich deutlich den Satz darauf abgezeichnet, den ich wieder und wieder schreiben sollte." Ungläubige Blicke trafen sie und eine der Frauen bat, sie, ihr die Hand zu zeigen. Und obwohl bereits einige Wochen vergangen waren, seit ihrem letzten Nachsitzen, erkannte man klar und deutlich die narbige Schrift darauf.

„Ich bitte Sie Miss Granger. Denken Sie bloß nicht, dass wir nicht genau wissen, was Sie vor haben." Hermine sah ihn neugierig und leicht verwirrt an. „Was ich vorhabe, Sir?"

„Tun Sie nicht so, Miss Granger. Wir alle wissen, Sie und Mister Potter sind enge Freunde. Das ist nur ein weiterer Zug dieses Jungen, Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Genau wie die Lügen, die er der Welt auftischen will. Ich sage es Ihnen gerne nochmal, Miss Granger, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ist nicht wiedergekehrt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sir? Ich habe nichts Gegenteiliges behauptet. Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun, obwohl er ebenfalls bei Professor Umbridge nachsitzen musste. Er hat ähnliche Narben vorzuweisen." Fudge lächelte hochnäsig. „Mister Potter, ja? Tja, wer sagt uns denn, dass Sie und ihre kleinen Freunde sich diese Narben nicht selbst zugefügt haben?" Hermine blinzelte. „Ich..Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Ich würde so was nie tun. Ich hielt es für meine Pflicht, als Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft, derartige Dinge zu melden. Und Professor Umbridge selbst hat mir wieder und wieder klargemacht, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich mit meinem Stand, die Obrigkeit zu respektieren habe. Ich habe mich lediglich an das gehalten, was sie mir gesagt hat."

Fragende Blicke trafen sie von allen Seiten und Hermine fummelte absichtlich immer nervöser mit ihren Fingern herum. „Miss Granger..." wieder sprach Fudge sie in dieser hochmütigen Art an. „Wollen Sie uns ernstlich weiß machen, Dolores Umbridge wäre zu solchen Dingen fähig?" Hermine nickte. „Dann haben Sie sicherlich mehr Beweise, als nur ihre Hand und Mister Potters Aussage." So viel dazu, dass sie nicht vor Gericht stand.

Mrs. Bode unterbrach an dieser Stelle. „Cornelius, das Mädchen ist hier nicht zu einem Verhör. Dass sie uns von diesen Missständen erzählt hat, war sehr richtig und dafür sollte sie sich nicht schämen müssen."

Fudge schnaubte. „Welche Missstände. Glauben Sie wirklich diesen Unsinn? Eine Ministeriale, die zu solchen Methoden greift? Ich denke, dazu sollte sie sich selbst äußern dürfen." Wieder sprach Mrs. Bode. „Nochmals, das hier ist kein Verhör, sie..." Fudge unterbrach sie.

„Dolores wird sich zu diesen Unterstellungen selbst äußern!" Der junge Mann namens Winchester nickte ruhig. „Ich stimme Ihnen vollkommen zu, Minister. Dann sollten wir an dieser Stelle auch Dumbledore hinzuziehen. Immerhin steht die Schule unter seiner Leitung." Er winkte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und zwei Elfen erschienen. „Wärt ihr zwei so freundlich und würdet die Professoren Umbridge und Dumbledore her holen?"

Die Elfen nickten und verschwanden wieder. Keine fünf Minuten, die Hermine unter den bohrenden Blicken Fudges verbringen musste, erschienen die beiden Lehrer. Obwohl Dumbledore freundlich lächelte, spürte Hermine die Verärgerung, die von ihm ausging. „Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Minister. Miss Granger. Ich freue mich Sie alle im Schloss begrüßen zu können, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dieser Termin war erst um die Mittagsstunde herum angesetzt."

Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und ließ sich einen großen Stuhl erscheinen. Umbridge tat es ihm nach, allerdings wirkte ihr Stuhl äußerst gebrechlich. Fudge schenkte ihr das einzige Lächeln und funkelte dann wieder Hermine und Dumbledore an. „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso wir sie über derartige Dinge informieren müssten. Diese Sache hat absolut nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, Dumbledore." Hermine widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu rollen. Der Mann war paranoid.

Fudge sprach freundlich Umbridge an. „Dolores, wären Sie so freundlich und würden den Anwesenden bitte erklären, dass dieses Mädchen Unsinn erzählt, damit wir mit dieser Farce aufhören können!" Umbridge nickte mit ihrem falschen Lächeln. „Natürlich Minister. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Miss Granger spricht. Vielleicht hat sie einfach Probleme mit Autoritätspersonen. Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape bestätigt Ihnen gern, dass sie kaum erträglich im Unterricht ist und dennoch habe ich mir immer die größte Mühe gegeben. Hermine meine Liebe, ich versteh wirklich nicht, was ich getan habe, solche Anschuldigen verdient zu haben."

Hermine schaute gespielt betroffen zu Umbridge. „Professor Umbridge, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich habe nicht die Absicht, Ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ich halte mich lediglich an Ihre Ratschläge. Es ist doch meine Pflicht, das Ministerium von Problemen zu unterrichten. Gerade, weil das Interesse an der Schule so gestiegen zu sein scheint. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass ein Ministeriale in den Schuldienst eintrat. Ich dachte, die Schule und das Ministerium arbeiten enger zusammen, deshalb bin ich mit diesen Dingen nicht zu ihnen oder einem der anderen Professoren gekommen. Ich wollte sie nicht in einen Zwiespalt drängen."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie verrückt, er lächelte Hermine anerkennend zu. Fudge schnaubte wieder. „Sparen Sie uns das Schmierentheater, Granger. Dolores, stimmt es, dass du eine Folter Feder benutzt hast, um die Schüler zu disziplinieren?" Umbridge verzog ihr Krötengesicht zu einer mitleidigen Fratze. „Nein Minister und ich kann nur nochmals sagen, ich stehe nicht alleine mit meiner Meinung über Miss Granger."

Mrs. Bode räusperte sich. „Ehrlich gesagt schon, Dolores. Ich habe mich mit allen Lehrern dieser Schule in Verbindung gesetzt und jeder einzelne von ihnen versicherte mir, dass Miss Granger einer außergewöhnliche Studentin ist. Sie ist zuverlässig, ordentlich und fleißig und begegnet allen Lehrern mit außerordentlichem Respekt. Ihre Noten sind tadellos und das waren sie auch in Verteidigung, bis Sie das Fach übernommen haben. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, wie es sein kann, dass alle Schüler, die sie unterrichten, so schlechte Ergebnisse erbringen. Außer das Haus Slytherin. Ohne Ausnahme haben sich die Leistungen dort verbessert."

Umbridge lachte nervös. „Alice, Sie denken doch nicht, ich würde irgendjemanden bevorzugen, oder?" Fudge schoss Mrs. Bode wütende Blicke zu. „Das liegt nicht an mir zu entscheiden, Dolores." Fudge klatschte in die Hände. „So, da nun alles geklärt wäre..." Mr Winchester schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass Miss Granger sich die Narbe auf ihrer Hand selbst zugefügt hat..."

„Herold" unterbrach Umbridge ihn. „Glaubst du eher einer Schülerin, die mit Harry Potter befreundet ist, oder einer Kollegin." Eine Zauberer, der ungewöhnliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape zeigte, ergriff das Wort. „Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich den Bezug zu Mister Potter nicht. Nicht er spricht hier zu uns, sondern Miss Granger." Er wandte sich direkt an Hermine. „Miss Granger, Boldwin Grolstin, sie stehen hier keinesfalls unter Verdacht, allerdings haben Sie eine ziemlich schwerwiegende Unterstellung geäußert. Können Sie die vielleicht noch anders unterstützen, als mit ihrer Aussage über Mister Potter?"

Hermine nickte und griff in ihre Tasche. Sie reichte eine Mappe mit Fotos und einer Liste der „Opfer" an ihre Nachbarin weiter. „Das sind einige der Schüler, die ebenfalls bei Professor Umbridge nachsitzen mussten. Auf der Liste stehen die Namen, Daten und Nummern der zugehörigen Fotos." Die Fotos gingen herum und mehr als einmal hörte Hermine die Anwesenden erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. „Wenn das hier deine Unterrichtsmethoden sind, Dolores, kann ich nur mein Entsetzen ausdrücken." Mrs. Bode wurde Hermine immer sympathischer.

Hermine sah das erste Mal wieder zu den Journalisten rüber. Für die schien es ein Festtag zu sein. Mit breiten Lächeln und aufgeregter Mine schrieben die sich die Finger wund.  
„Alice, diese Bilder oder deren Inhalt könnten gefälscht sein. Du hast selbst gehört, dass die Noten der Schüler in ihrem Unterricht schlechter geworden sind. Siehst du nicht, dass das eine Verschwörung ist, eine ungeliebte Lehrerin zu vergraulen?" Fudge redete beschwichtigend auf die taffe Hexe neben Hermine ein. „Cornelius, es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben. So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben und wenn ja, dann wäre Severus Snape schön seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr an dieser Schule tätig."

Umbridge verzog ihren krötenartigen Mund zu einem Schmollmund. „Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst." Fudge nickte ihr zu. „Keine Sorge Dolores, ich nehme das Wort einer Horde Schüler nicht für gegeben, wenn eine enge Vertraute mir ihre Unschuld versichert. Solange es keinen anderen Beweis gibt, halte ich dieses Gespräch für beendet."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore sich einmischte. „Minister, es gibt tatsächlich noch jemanden, der zu den Zeitpunkten der Strafarbeiten anwesend war." Umbridges Augen weiteten sich. „In jedem Klassenzimmer hängen Portraits. Ich bin mir sicher, wenigstens eines hat die Vorfälle beobachtet und ist bereit, eine Aussage zu machen." Fudge schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall Dumbledore, wer weiß, ob die Bilder nicht ebenfalls in diesen Komplott verstrickt sind."

Hermine hob zögerlich ihre Hand. „Minister, darf ich was sagen?" Fudge nickte hochmütig. „In „magische Gegenstände vor unserer Zeit" steht geschrieben, dass Personen in Gemälden nicht lügen können. Sie sind nur ein Abbild der eigentlichen Personen und in sofern nicht fähig, sich solche Dinge auszudenken. Aber wenn Ihnen die Aussage nicht reicht, bin ich gerne bereit, Ihnen meine Erinnerung zu geben oder auch unter Einfluss von Veritaserum zu antworten."

Dazu wusste Fudge nichts zu sagen. Die Ministerialen entschieden sich tatsächlich für die Befragung der Gemälde und kurze Zeit später stand fest, dass Hermine die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Zu sagen, sie waren ungehalten wäre eine starke Untertreibung gewesen. „Minister, ich weigere mich, meine Tochter weiterhin auf dieser Schule zu lassen, solange solche Zustände herrschen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wenigstens eine Schülerin den Mut zur Wahrheit hatte." Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand von der Presse gesprochen hatte. „Vielleicht hat der magische Spiegel nicht eine so hohe Auflage, wie der Tagesprophet, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wird nicht totgeschwiegen werden. Ich frage mich übrigens ernsthaft, wo die Vertreter des Tagespropheten sind, oder schreiben sie mittlerweile deren Artikel?"

Fudge wurde rot vor Wut. „Dolores Umbridge hat lediglich im Interesse der Schule gehandelt. Ist Ihnen nicht klar, was hier in den letzten Jahren vorging. Es wird Zeit, dass wieder Ordnung hier einkehrt." Herold Winchester räusperte sich. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass der Unterricht hier in Hogwarts einmal kräftig durchleuchtet wird. Das liegt wohl in unser aller Interesse."

Hermine sah erfreut zu, wie die Ministerialen, mit Ausnahme von Fudge und Umbridge, zustimmend nickten. Fudge erhob sich zu seiner wenig eindrucksvollen Größe. „Ich glaube, Sie überschätzen Ihre Kompetenzen, Winchester. Das liegt nicht in ihrer..." Winchester lächelte. „In meiner Macht nicht, in ihrer aber auch nicht. Mein Bruder sitzt im Schulrat und mein Vater im Zaubergamot. Ich bin sicher, sie werden begeistert über die Misshandlung Minderjähriger Schüler durch eine Ministeriale sein. Ich denke JETZT ist das Treffen tatsächlich beendet."

Hermine schaute zu, wie Fudge und Umbridge in Richtung ihrer Räume stürmten, wobei Umbridge eindringlich auf Fudge einredete. Auch die anderen vom Ministerium verließen den Klassenraum bis nur noch die Presse, Winchester, Bode, Dumbledore und Hermine anwesend waren.

Die Journalisten stürmten sofort zu Hermine und begannen ihr Fragen zu stellen. „Miss Granger..." Hermine lächelte freundlich. „Sie können Hermine sagen." Begeistert über ihre Kooperation nickten die drei Frauen. „Hermine, wieso bist du die einzige, die sich getraut hat, etwas gegen Umbridges Schikane zu unternehmen?" Hermine seufzte. „Professor Umbridge hatte ja keinesfalls Unrecht damit, uns zu bestrafen, allerdings schien sie die Regeln in Hogwarts nicht zu kennen. Ansonsten traf sie keine Schuld. Wahrscheinlich sahen das meine Mitschüler auch so und sie wollten der Professorin keine Probleme bereiten."

„Sie schon?" Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Keinesfalls. Allerdings bestärkte mich Professor Umbridge, meinen Respekt dem Ministerium zu zollen und das sie nicht mehr dort arbeitet, sah ich es als meine Pflicht, das Ministerium zu informieren. Nicht das noch mehr Lehrer solche Fehler machen, verstehen Sie?"

Die Reporter sahen sich an. Hermine konnte praktisch ihre Fassungslosigkeit sehen. Sie grinste innerlich. Vielleicht war sie ein wenig hinterhältig, aber als Minderjährige hatte sie nun einmal die meisten Chancen angehört zu werden, wenn man sie für manipulierbar, naiv und brav hielt. Die Fragerei ging eine Weile weiter, bis Dumbledore sie unterbrach. „Ich denke, das genügt. Alice, Herold, ich würde mich freuen, Sie heute bei uns zum Abendessen einzuladen. Schauen Sie sich ruhig um alter Zeiten willen um, ich möchte einen Moment mit Hermine sprechen."

Hermine und Dumbledore verließen den Raum und gingen direkt zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore setzte sich und bedeutete Hermine, es ihm gleichzutun. „Zitronenbonbon?" Hermine nickte und nahm es entgegen. „Du hast ja ganz schön was aufgewirbelt, Hermine." Hermine schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. „Oh nein nein, keine Sorge. Auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, die Schüler hätten sich mir oder ihren Professoren anvertraut, so bin ich dir nicht böse."

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Es tut mir leid Professor. Ich weiß, ich hätte zu Professor McGonnagal oder Ihnen kommen sollen, aber ..." Sie wusste nicht ganz, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, doch Dumbledore nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Sie wissen, dass Fudge versucht, Hogwarts zu kontrollieren und er weiß, solange Sie oder andere Lehrer, die Ihnen treu sind, hier unterrichten, wird er das nie können. Jeder Grund, Ihnen den Posten als Schulleiter zu nehmen, ist ihm mehr als recht. Er hat Ihnen schon den Sitz im Zaubergamot genommen. Ich wollte Sie und Professor McGonnagal nicht in Gefahr bringen, Ihre Jobs zu verlieren."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ach Hermine, wie ich es bedaure, euch Kinder so früh so viel leisten sehen zu müssen. So dankbar ich dir bin, solange ihr hier im Schloss sicher seid, seid Kinder." Hermine schluckte. „Professor, ich will wirklich nicht unverschämt wirken, aber na ja, denken Sie wirklich, wir können unsere Augen vor allem verschließen und unsere Kindheit genießen?" Dumbledore lächelte. Ein trauriges, müdes Lächeln. „Nein, wohl nicht. Dazu sind du und deine Freunde einfach zu intelligent."

Hermine wurde ein wenig rot. „Nicht, dass ich mich heute besonders intelligent benommen habe." Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war sehr beeindruckt von deinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten." Hermine kicherte. „Es fiel mir unheimlich schwer, so zu tun, als wäre ich mit Professor Umbridges in manchen Punkten einer Meinung." Dumbledore nickte mitfühlend. „Ein kluges Mädchen wie du hat sicher Probleme, die eigene Meinung zu unterdrücken, aber du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Nur, versprich dir nicht zu viel. Auch wenn es viele gibt, die mit Fudge nicht einer Meinung sind, ist er doch der Minister und hat eine Menge Einflüsse. Vielleicht hast du etwas gegen die Strafarbeiten getan, die Dolores euch gezwungen hat, zu machen, aber sie wird nicht verschwinden."

Hermine nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Wenigstens weiß sie jetzt, dass wir nicht alles mit uns machen lassen. Obwohl ich jetzt wahrscheinlich ihr Staatsfeind Nr.1 bin." Dumbledore schaute sie mitfühlend an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Du hast heute gezeigt, das du einiges schaffen kannst und ich bin sicher, solange deine Freunde hinter dir stehen, wird alles gut. Apropo, vielleicht solltest du ihnen zeigen, dass es dir gut geht und erzählen, was du so früh am Samstag schon vollbracht hast."

Hermine lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu und verließ dann sein Büro.

TBC


	4. Necopinus

Danke für alle Reviews, ich war wirklich glücklich, so viel Feedback erhalten zu haben.

Viel Spaß beim folgenden Kapitel.

Beim Abendessen, bei dem Cedric ihnen wieder einmal Gesellschaft leistete, erzählte Hermine ihren Freunden (und Cedric) von den Ereignissen des Morgens und was sich in den letzten Wochen abgespielt hatte.

„Wow Hermine, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt." Harry schaute sie bewundernd an. Ron nickte zustimmend. „Du hast die Monsterkröte besiegt!" Hermine lächelte und schenkte ihren Freunden einen dankbaren Blick. „Ich weiß ja nicht, Granger." Hermine drehte sich fragend zu Cedric um.

„Was weißt du schon, Diggory. Hermine hat es Umbridge gezeigt. In Zukunft wird sie sich zwei mal überlegen, wie sie mit uns umgeht." Ron funkelte den Hufflepuff herausfordernd an. Cedric runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Oder sie wird sich auf Granger fokussieren. Vielleicht hat Hermine die Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht." Ron schnaubte. „Was weißt du schon? Was machst du eigentlich schon wieder an unserem Tisch? Gibt es nichts mehr zu essen bei den Hufflepuffs?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ron war manchmal wirklich kindisch und aufbrausend. „Obwohl das eine berechtigte Frage ist Ron, muss ich Cedric recht geben."

Ron schenkte ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Hermine lächelte unsicher, vor allem weil sie sich fragte, wieso er sie so ansah. „Schau mal Ron, wenn Malfoy dir so richtig eins auswischen würde, was würdest du machen?" Rons Augen funkelten kampflustig. „Es ihm heimzahlen natürlich, als würde ich mir das von diesem miesen Frettchen bieten lassen." Cedric und Hermine nickten und schienen damit zu fragen: Siehst du? In Rons Mine machte sich Erkenntnis breit.

„Oh, also denkt ihr, Umbridge wird sich jetzt rächen, oder wie?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr." Harry, der der kurzen Diskussion schweigend zugehört hatte, räusperte sich. „Vielleicht rächt sie sich, aber Hermine, du wirst nicht alleine dastehen. Ron und ich stehen immer hinter dir und solange der Gryffindortisch Cedric besser zu gefallen scheint, als sein eigener, bin ich sicher, steht auch er hinter dir. Lasst uns erstmal den kurzen Sieg über Umbridges Terror genießen."

Sie wechselten das Thema und sprachen über die Theorien, die Harry und Ron sich zusammen gedichtet hatten, in der Zeit, in der Hermine kaum ansprechbar gewesen war. Hermine musste wirklich lachen bei einigen der Ideen, die sich die Jungs hatten einfallen lassen. „Hey, wir waren nicht die einzigen, die gedacht haben, mit dir stimmt was nicht. Carisma Clock war sich hundertprozentig sicher, du hättest einen heimlichen Freund. Ihre Vermutung ging sogar soweit, dass sie meinte, es wäre Malfoy."

Hermine hustete in ihre Suppe. Cedric neben ihr gluckste. „Malfoy ja? Granger Granger, langsam kannst du es nicht mehr abstreiten. Also, mach es uns einfach und gib es einfach zu." Hermine verpasste ihm einen Klapps. „Sei nicht pervers. Leute, ich kann euch versichern, hier gibt es keinen männlichen Kandidaten, der für mich in Frage kommt. Meine absolute Priorität liegt bei der Vernichtung Umbridges." Ein furchterregendes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen, was Harry beinahe Rons entsetzten Blick entgehen ließ, als Hermine über ihr Nichtinteresse an Jungs in Hogwarts äußerte. Armer Ron. Es war so klar, dass Ron Gefühle für Hermine hatte.

Er schaute zu Cedric und sah auch ihn, Hermine einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwerfen. ER konnte ihn nicht ganz einordnen, aber eines war sicher. Sie alle waren froh, nicht der Grund für Hermines Todesblick zu sein.

XXXXX

Die Idee mit den Nachhilfestunden nahm mehr und mehr Gestalt an. Hermine hängte sich wirklich rein und sprach mit allerhand Leuten, von denen sie glaubte, sie wären an den Nachhilfestunden interessiert. Sie hatte bereits eine beachtliche Menge zusammen bekommen.

Sie kam gerade zurück von einem Gespräch mit einigen Ravenclaws in der Bibliothek und ließ sich mit einem breitem Grinsen auf die Couch plumpsen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die trübsinnige Stimmung bis zu ihr vordrang und sie sich zu Harry und Ron drehte. „Was ist los mit euch?" Harry seufzte tief und Ron...Eigentlich wunderte Hermine sich nicht über Ron. Er war bereits seit Tagen missmutig und besonders ihr gegenüber ziemlich grob. „Cedric und Cho gehen miteinander." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis. Harry stand auf Cho. Dass Cedric mit ihr zusammen war, fest zusammen war, bedeutete für ihn, er hatte keine Chance bei ihr. Wenigstens im Moment nicht.

„Oh Harry, das tut mir wirklich leid für dich." Harry nickte trübsinnig und ließ sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen. Ron sah sie grummelnd an. Er hasste das. Harry und Hermine hatte ein viel besseres Verhältnis zueinander, als er und Hermine. Und wäre die Tatsache nicht schlimm genug gewesen, dass Hermine scheinbar kein romantisches Interesse an ihm hatte, so war die Eifersucht auf Harry noch um einiges größer, weil er ihr lieber war als Freund.

„Vielleicht sitzt er jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr dauernd bei uns am Tisch, sondern bei den Ravenclaws. Ging mir eh schon auf die Nerven." Hermine seufzte. „Ron, Er saß schon ewig nicht mehr bei uns am Tisch... möchtest du uns vielleicht erzählen, was mit dir los ist?" Ron funkelte sie einen Moment an, entspannte seine Gesichtszüge aber wieder, als er ihre mitfühlende Mine sah. Hermine konnte nichts dafür, dass sie für ihn nicht das empfand, was er für sie empfand. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und wünschte beiden eine gute Nacht. Verwirrt sahen sie ihm hinterher.

Eine Stunde später kam auch Harry in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Er zog sich um und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. An Rons unregelmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte er, dass er noch wach war. „Hey Ron," Er versuchte zu flüstern und hoffte, Ron hätte ihn gehört. „Mh?"

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist? Hermine und ich machen uns wirklich Sorgen." Ron schnaubte. „Als ob." Harry richtete sich auf und sah durch die Dunkelheit hindurch zu ihm. „Wieso machst du das?" Auch aus Rons Bett ertönte ein Rascheln. „Weil das absoluter Unfug ist. Hermine hat doch selbst gesagt, dass sie kein Interesse an den männlichen Bewohnern hier hat." Harry gluckste. „Bist du immer noch deswegen sauer?" Ron schwieg und Harry seufzte. „Ach Ron, an ihren Gefühlen kannst du nichts ändern, egal wie sehr du es dir wünschst. Hermine liebt dich, nur eben als einen besten Freund und nicht als mehr."

Ron atmete tief aus. „Aber dich liebt sie mehr Harry!" Über den Ausbruch mehr als überrascht, schwieg Harry einen Moment. „Ron...das ist totaler Unfug."

„Ist es nicht. Dich liebt sie wie einen Bruder, mich wie einen guten Freund." Harry überlegte einen Moment und gestand sich schließlich ein, dass das wohl stimmte. „Kann sein, aber Ron, dass hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie dich weniger liebt, sondern, dass wir alle einfach ein anderes Verhältnis zueinander haben."

Er holte Luft und begann langsam zu erklären. „Hermine und ich...uns verbindet ein bisschen die Einsamkeit. Wir kommen beide aus der Muggelwelt hierher, eine Welt die uns vollkommen fremd ist. Weißt du eigentlich, dass die Existenz der magischen Welt so ziemlich allem widerspricht, was Hermine und ich beigebracht bekommen haben? Und wir sind beide Einzelkinder."

Ron schwieg einen Augenblick. „Aber meine Familie ist immer für euch da. Ihr gehört praktisch dazu."

„Das wissen wir, aber wir sind trotzdem immer nur deine Freunde...Gäste. Es ist einfach schön, jemanden zu haben, der so empfindet wie du. Glaub nicht, dass wir dich weniger mögen, als einander. Das ist totaler Blödsinn. Ich schwöre es."

Ron überlegte. Wenn Harry es so formulierte, klang das, was er sagte logisch. Hermine und er waren Einzelkinder. Sie sind nicht mit einer Horde Geschwistern aufgewachsen und das sie sich beide eher wie Freunde als Familie fühlten, konnte er nachvollziehen. Und Hermine hatte ihn nie hinter Harry gestellt. Er und Hermine hatte einfach eine andere Freundschaft, als Harry und Hermine. Das stimmte.

„Und? Was hast du jetzt wegen Cho vor?"

XXXXX

„Ron, du kannst nicht mit Krücken durchs Schloss wandern. Außerdem sollst du still liegen. Ich frag einfach jemand anderen." Hermine versicherte ihm nochmals, dass sie definitiv nicht alleine durchs Schloss laufen würde, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer des Schulsprechers machte. Immerhin hatte er ihr versprochen, die Runde mit ihr zu drehen, wenn Ron mal ausfiel.

Sie klopfte dreimal, ehe sie sich umdrehte und wieder gehen wollte. „Hey Granger!" Hermine drehte sich überrascht um. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er doch da war. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sein strubbeliges Haar, sein unordentlich geknöpftes Hemd und sein rotes Gesicht sah. Schlimmer wurde es, als Cho Chang ihm über die Schulter schaute und sie verlegen angrinste. Sie befand sich in ähnlichem Zustand wie Cedric. „Hey Cho." Hermine warf ihr ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu. „Hey Granger." Cedric fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ähm, was kann ich für dich tun, Granger?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Irrte sie sich, oder klang er ein wenig distanziert. Nichts von der Neckerei, die sie so von Gesprächen mit ihm gewöhnt war, schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, ich wollte nicht stören, aber Ron ist die Treppe runter gefallen und hat sich den Fuß gebrochen. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm verboten aufzustehen und na ja, du hast gesagt, ich soll nicht alleine durchs Schloss wandern..." Cedric runzelte die Stirn. „Das gilt nicht nur für dich, sondern für alle Vertrauensschüler." Hermine stockte kurz. „Ähm...okay. Wie auch immer. Eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, mich zu begleiten, aber ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören. Entschuldige Cho!"

Cho lächelte. Es sah zwar ein wenig verkrampft aus, aber sie lächelte. „Kein Problem, ich muss eh zurück in meinen Schlafsaal. Wir sehen uns morgen, Schatz." Hermine verzog etwas das Gesicht bei dem Spitznamen, es passte irgendwie nicht, sagte aber nichts und wartete, bis Cho ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte, ein letztes Mal winkte und in Richtung Ravenclaw verschwand. „Cedric, es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Cho bei dir sein würde, sonst wäre ich nie hergekommen."

Cedric zuckte die Schultern, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich in Bewegung. Hermine folgte ihm verwirrt. Was war nur los mit ihm. Hatte sie irgendwas angestellt, weshalb er böse auf sie war oder was war los. Sie versuchte mehrmals ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, doch er antwortete ihr nur kurz und knapp, weshalb ihr irgendwann der Kragen platzte. „Was ist denn los mit dir Diggory? Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Wieso bist du so ...zickig?" Cedric blieb ruckartig stehen. „Was meinst du Granger? Ich habe dir nichts getan, oder?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nicht, aber du bist so... uncedric-esk." Sein Mund verzog sich in ein Grinsen. „Versuchst du neue Kultwörter zu etablieren, Granger?"

Hermines Herz machte einen erleichterten Hüpfer. Da steckte doch etwas Cedric in dem jungen Mann vor ihr. „Nein ernsthaft Diggory, wenn ich irgendwas gemacht habe, das dich verärgert hat, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich hasse es, wenn meine Freunde sauer auf mich sind und ich nicht weiß, wieso." Cedric lächelte gequält. „Freunde was?" Hermine nickte. „Sorry Granger, es ist nur...meine Prüfungen, Pflichten...Cho. Das beantsprucht mich ungemein. Ich bin echt gestresst und mir tut es leid, dass ausgerechnet du es abbekommen hast."

Hermine lachte. „Puh, ich dachte schon, ich hätte wieder irgendwas Dummes gesagt. Man merkt es mir vielleicht nicht an, aber manchmal kann ich wirklich unsensibel sein." Cedric zog die Brauen nach oben. „Was du nicht sagst." Hermine nickte ahnungslos. „Ja, ich scheine auch irgendwas zu Ron gesagt zu haben, er war eine ganze Weile ziemlich...ruppig. Ein bisschen wie er ist, wenn er nicht regelmäßig Essen bekommt." Cedric lachte und vergaß für einen Moment den Grund für seine schlechte Laune.

Langsam aber sicher gewannen sie die Leichtigkeit wieder, die beide in ihrer Beziehung genossen. Sie ärgerten sich, sie flirteten(Cedric) und drohten(Hermine) einander. „Weißt du Granger, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du es schaffen kannst, neue Wörter in den Sprachgebrauch der Schüler zu pflanzen. Dazu fehlt dir das Image." Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Was soll das denn heißen, Diggory? Willst du sagen, ich bin unbeliebt?" Cedric zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht unbeliebt, aber ein Ausbund von Coolness wohl auch nicht. Ich dagegen..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja Diggory. Wenn einer cool ist dann du. Ts, als ob." Cedric grinste. „Sieh es ein. Ich habe das Aussehen, den Charme und ..." Hermine grinste fies. „Ich hoffe, du wolltest nicht Intellekt sagen, das wäre eine glatte Lüge." Cedric wuschelte ihr durch das lockige Haar. „Willst du sagen, ich bin dumm?" Hermine lachte und schlug seine Hand weg. „Wenn du sogar noch fragen musst."

„Granger!"

„Diggory!"

Cedric änderte seine Taktik und schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. „Granger, ich weiß, du findest mich unwiderstehlich..."

„Widerlich Diggory, Widerlich!"

„Unwiderstehlich, also, wieso machst du es uns so schwer?"

„Weißt du, was das schlimmste daran ist? Du meinst das ehrlich."

„Es stimmt ja auch. Nenn mir eine handvoll Leute, die mich nicht heiß finden! Ich meine, selbst die Jungs finden mich heiß oder bewundern mich. Die Mädchen fallen scharenweise um, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei laufe und frag mich bloß nicht, was sie tun, wenn ich sie anspreche."

Hermine lachte und verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Atemluft. Sie fing an zu husten, konnte aber gleichzeitig das Lachen nicht lassen. Cedric begann sich ernsthaft zu sorgen. „Hey Granger! Tief einatmen. Super. Jetzt ausatmen. Hervorragend. geht's wieder?" Hermine nickte und beruhigte sich wieder, allerdings fiel es ihr wirklich schewer, nicht zu lachen. „Diggory, du machst mich fertig. Du kannst stolz auch dich sein, das, was ein Troll, ein Basilisk und ein Werwolf nicht geschafft haben, wäre deinem Ego gerade beinahe gelungen." Cedric sah sie ernst an. Sie war noch so jung und hatte schon so viel mitgemacht. Und trotzdem sie schon schrecklich vielen Gefahren hatte ins Auge sehen müssen, konnte sie trotzdem hier mit ihm stehen und lachen.

„Miss Granger, Mister Diggory, was wenn ich fragen darf, machen sie hier. Es ist Ausgangssperre." Hermine und Cedric sahen sich um und erblickten Umbridge. „Oh Guten Abend Professor Umbridge. Ich habe heute Abend Dienst und muss patrouillieren. Und da Ron sich verletzt hat, hilft mir Cedric. Sie wissen schon, damit ich nicht alleine durch die Gänge streife." Umbridge verzog ihren Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Also hat Mister Diggory gar keinen Dienst? Das bedeutet wohl Punktabzug, mein Lieber."

Cedric wollte schon lautstark protestieren, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Professor..." Ihre Stimme klang so, als hätte Umbridge einen Witz gemacht. „Sie wissen doch, dass der Schulsprecher jederzeit und nach eigenem Ermessen Runde drehen kann. Und Cedric ist Schulsprecher." Umbridge rümpfte die Nase. „Nun, es kann allerdings nicht angehen, dass eine junge _Dame_ mit einem viel älteren Mann durch dunkle Gänge wandert." Hermine lächelte. „Im Gegenteil. In den Hogwartsregeln steht sogar ausdrücklich, dass weibliche Vertrauensschüler möglichst in Begleitung eines männlichen Vertrauensschülers ihre Runden drehen sollen."

Umbridges Grinsen wurde maskenhaft. „Nun gut, wie ich sehe kennen Sie den Inhalt jedes Regelwerks meine Liebe, hoffentlich halten Sie sich auch immer dran." Hermine lächelte ihr zu, ließ es aber sofort, sobald Umbridge sich umgedreht hatte und im Gang verschwand. „Pass bloß auf, was du machst Granger." Hermine drehte sich zu Cedric, der Umbridge noch immer besorgt nachschaute. „Was meinst du?" Cedric suchte ihren Blick. „Umbridge ist machtgeil. Sie schleimt bei denen, die über ihr stehen und tritt die, die ihr unterlegen sind. Du bist so weit unter ihr, dein Spielchen wird sie nicht mehr lange mitspielen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und was soll ich tun? Mir gefallen lassen, was sie mit uns macht, nur weil sie eine Professorin ist? Das kann ich nicht Diggory, das bin ich nicht. Ich kann nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie kleine Kinder quält, nur weil sie das anmacht, ich kann nicht schweigen, wenn ich sehe, wie sie den einzigen Mann, der uns beschützen kann von dem einzigen Ort vergraulen will, der noch sicher ist. Diese Frau ist so..böse, wenn sie nicht so versessen auf das Ministerium wäre, hege ich keine Zweifel, dass sie Voldemort die Schuhe lecken würde."

Cedric zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. „Ich sage nicht, du sollst überhaupt nichts tun Granger, nur...provozier sie nicht. Ich weiß, du bist eine starke Persönlichkeit, aber du bist ihr unterlegen. Solange Fudge hinter ihr steht und er das Ministerium kontrolliert, solange hast du alleine keine Chance. Also, lass dir jemandem, der älter und weiser ist als du, sagen, sei subtiler. Ich bezweifle, dass dir irgendjemand den Akt, der armen, kleinen, schüchternen und braven Schülerin abkauft."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie soll es mir gar nicht abnehmen, aber auf die Art kann sie mir keine Punkte abziehen." Cedric gluckste. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Punkte alles sind, um was es dir geht." Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Sei nicht dämlich, Diggory. Ich kümmere mich nicht ausschließlich um Punkte, aber der Großteil dieser Schule tut es und egal ist es mir auch nicht." Cedric zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen Granger, die Nummer, die du momentan abziehst, wird zu überhaupt nichts führen. Ich denke, dass beste, das wir tun können, um gegen die Dummheit des Ministeriums zu arbeiten, ist, uns mit dem Nachhilfeunterricht so gut wie es geht vorzubereiten."

Während sie zum Gryffindorturm liefen, ließ Hermine sich Cedrics Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte recht. Ihre Spielchen mit Umbridge waren dumm und würden über kurz oder lang nur Schwierigkeiten hervorrufen. Umbridge war zwar ein furchtbare Person, nur leider war sie weder dumm noch machtlos. Hermine nahm sich vor, sich zukünftig auf den Verteidigungsunterricht zu konzentrieren und ihren Privatkrieg mit Umbridge ruhen zu lassen.

„So Granger, wenn du also kurz aus deiner Gedankenwelt auftauchen könntest..." Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fokussierte Cedric. „Ups, Sorry Diggory! Sie lachte und entlockte auch Cedric ein schiefes Grinsen. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, und nochmal Entschuldigung, dass ich dich und Cho gestört habe." Sie überlegte einen Moment und legte ihre Stirn in Falten...Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Weißt du was? Ich helf dir?" Cedric starrte sie an. „Uhm...wobei genau?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Na beim lernen. Ich bin vielleicht ein paar Klassen unter dir, aber ich bin sicher, ich kann dir trotzdem helfen. Abfragen und so. Oh und ich kann dir einen Lernplan erstellen. Da bin ich echt klasse drin."

Cedric schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ach Granger. Du bist schon eine. Aber klar, warum nicht, wenn du mir hilfst, werde ich ja praktisch zum Lernen gezwungen." Hermine lächelte zufrieden. „Klasse, also dann, bis morgen. Wir treffen uns um fünf in der Bücherei. Sei pünktlich Diggory!" Sie sagte dem Portrait der Fetten Dame das Passwort und kletterte durch das freigewordene Loch. Cedric schaute ihr seufzend nach und ging dann zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

XXXXX

Hermine hielt sich in der nächste Woche tatsächlich zurück, wenn es um Umbridge ging. Sie versuchte höflich zu sein, ohne wieder in diesen spöttischen Ton zu verfallen, von dem all ihre Freunde, nein, wahrscheinlich jeder genau wusste, dass er gespielt war und war möglichst still in ihrem Unterricht. Sie traf sich jeden Tag um fünf mit Cedric in der Bibliothek und es schien ihm tatsächlich zu helfen. Hermine musste nur selten etwas nachschlagen und konnte ihm fast bei allem helfen.

„Man Granger, weißt du, wie schädlich du für mein Ego bist? In meinem Jahr gelte ich als außergewöhnlich intelligent und jetzt hilft mir eine Fünftklässlerin. Man man man, wie tief kann ich noch sinken?" Hermine sah von ihren Unterlagen nicht auf. „Wird auch mal Zeit, dass jemand dein übergroßes Ego am Weiterwachsen hindert. Langsam geriet es außer Kontrolle." Keine ihrer Lernsessions endete ohne ihre kleinen Streits, auch wenn keiner davon wirklich ernst gemeinst waren.

Bereits ein paar Tage nach ihrem ersten Treffen begannen Harry und Ron sich zu beschweren. Sie hätte nie Zeit, ihnen zu helfen oder wenigstens mit ihnen rumzuhängen, also zwang Hermine sie, sie in die Bibliothek zu begleiten. „So meinten wir das nicht, Hermine. Wir wollen nicht lernen." Hermine war genervt. „Ihr habt gesagt, ich verbrächte zu wenig Zeit mit euch und eure Lernerei würde zu kurz kommen, jetzt biete ich euch an, mit zu kommen und ihr wollt trotzdem nicht. Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe euch nicht."

Harry und Ron stöhnten. „Komm schon, Hermine, schau dir das Wetter an. Willst du deine Zeit wirklich hier drinnen verschwenden? Wir könnten einen Schneemann bauen...du magst Schneemänner!" Cedric schaute von seinem Buch auf und grinste. „Wirklich Granger? Ich hätte ehrlich vermutete, du würdest nur Schneefrauen bauen. Du weißt schon, Emanzipation und so." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich bin absolut im Reinen mit mir und meiner Rolle als Frau, vielen Dank. Und ihr zwei" Sie drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Jungs. „ihr lest jetzt Kapitel zwei und fasst es zusammen, wenn ihr Fragen habt," Ron winkte ab. „Ja, ja, dann fragen wir dich."

„Nein Ronald, wenn ihr Fragen habt, schlagt es nach, ihr seid hier in einer Bibliothek, es gibt genug Literatur, in der ihr nachschauen könnt."

Harry stöhnte und schlug Ron auf den Hinterkopf. „Na toll, bist du jetzt zufrieden? So kommen wir heute gar nicht mehr raus." Ron schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. Hermine grinste und griff nach Cedrics Aufzeichnungen. „Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig!" Hermine sah nur kurz auf. „Diggory, dir ist klar, dass wir für Prüfungen keine Woche Zeit haben, oder? Du hast an dieser winzigen Aufgabe fünfundzwanzig Minuten gearbeitet." Cedric versuchte ihr das Pergament aus der Hand zu reißen. „Ich war abgelenkt von eurer Schneedebatte."

„Nicht mein Problem. Das nächste Mal hältst du dich mit deinen Kommentaren zurück und arbeitest konzentriert an deinen Übungsaufgaben." Harry und Ron hielten sich nur mäßig zurück und grinsten breit über ihre Gesichter. Hermine warf ihnen böse Blicke zu. „Seid ihr schon fertig mit dem Kapitel?`Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben, wenn ich mir überlege, dass ihr zwei normalerweise kaum eine Seite in zehn Minuten schafft." Sofort verschwand ihr Grinsen und sie richteten ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Bücher. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und strich mit roter Tinte großzügig in Cedrics Aufzeichnungen herum. Nach ein paar Minuten gab sie ihm das Pergament zurück.

„Nicht schlecht, aber pass auf, dass du nicht so viele überflüssige Dinge aufschreibst. Fakten aufzählen, Fakten erklären, Fakten belegen. Nicht labbern." Cedric grummelte und las sich seinen Text und ihre Anmerkungen durch. „Das sagst gerade du? Professor Snape benutzt dich als abschreckendes Beispiel dafür, dass wir unsere Essays nicht so _lächerlich ausschweifend formulieren sollen, wie die Alleswisserin Hermine Granger._" Hermine grinste. „Ich verrat dir ein Geheimnis. Ich habe alle Texte von Snape hunderte Male durchgelesen und überarbeitet. Ich habe recherchiert und seitenlange Texte geschrieben. Er hat sie immer kritisiert. Also habe ich gekürzt und weniger ausführlich geschrieben. Er hat sie kritisiert."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Egal, was ich gemacht habe, Professor Snape hat mir immer die selbe Note gegeben. Immer! Egal, wie viel Arbeit ich hinein gesteckt habe, es war nie perfekt. Und da ich sowieso immer die gleiche Benotung erhalte, dachte ich, es ist egal, wie meine Essays aussehen. Deshalb schreibe ich so viel wie ich kann. Jedes sinnlose Detail." Cedric lachte. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du bestrafst ihn, indem du langweilige überlange Hausaufgaben abgibst?" Hermine wurde rot. „Na ja, wenn du es so ausdrückst...Ja!" Harry lachte. „Hermine, du bist wirklich seltsam." Cedric gluckste und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Tschuldige, aber genau das Selbe denke ich auch immer." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Sind wir jetzt fertig mit dem Kaffeekränzchen? Wärt ihr dann bereit, weiter zu arbeiten?" Die drei nickten schnell und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Aufgaben.

XXXXX

Hermine lief tief in ihre Gedanken versunken den Gang entlang. Gerade hatten sie das erste Treffen für den Nachhilfeunterricht gehabt und es waren ungewöhnlich viele Schüler erschienen. Sie wussten einfach nicht, wo sie so viele Schüler unterbringen sollten. Der Eberkopf hatte schon kaum genug Platz, um sie auch nur annähernd unterzubringen. Also wo zwei oder drei Dutzend Schüler unterbringen? Zumal es nicht unbedingt zu auffällig sein sollte.

Sie war sich sicher, es war nicht verboten, eine große Lerngruppe zu gründen, aber... „Ah!" Sie schrie auf, als jemand sie in eine dunkle Nische zerrte. Sie holte mit ihrem Ellbogen aus und stampfte mit ihrem Füßen auf. „Okay! OKAY! GRANGER! Beruhige dich!" Hermine hielt inne. Sie kannte die Stimme, aber hatte keine Ahnung woher. Die Person drehte sie um und erst jetzt erkannte Hermine sie. „Zabini?" Er grinste sie schief an. „Hi."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und entfernte seine Hände von ihren Oberarmen. „Ganz ehrlich, bist du noch ganz richtig in deiner italienischen, gegelten, mit Sicherheit hohlen Rübe. Bist du bescheuert? Ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen können." Zabini hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ruhig, ruhig Liebes. Ich wollte mich nur mit dir unterhalten." Hermine piekte ihm einen Finger in die Brust. „Und du denkst, der beste Ort wäre in irgendeiner dunklen Nische? Bist du hirn...." Zabini presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. „Schluss mit den Beleidigungen." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und biss dann kräftig in seine Hand.

„Was habt ihr Kerle nur, dass ihr denkt, ihr könntet mir immer eure widerlichen Hände, mit denen ihr wer weiß was getrieben habt, auf den Mund legen?" Zabini hielt seine schmerzende Hand, konnte sich ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen. „Du bist ein wirklich lebhaftes kleines Ding." Hermine zog sich ein Stück zurück. „Klein?" Zabini lachte. „So, genug gescherzt Liebes, ich habe ein Anliegen." Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Aha?" Zabini nickte. „Ich will in eure Lerngruppe." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Lerngruppe?" „Ja Granger, Lerngruppe. Ihr solltet euch wirklich weniger auffällig verhalten. Umbridge war nicht begeistert."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wie, ich meine, woher, was..." Zabini gluckste. „Eloquent Granger, eloquent. Soooo, wenn wir dann fertig sind mit dem intellektuellen Geplänkel, dann kommen wir doch zum Punkt. Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem wir sicher und verborgen unsere Nachhilfe abhalten können." Hermine holte tief Luft. „Wieso sollten wir uns verstecken? Wir machen nichts Verbotenes." „Noch nicht!" „Was soll das heißen?"

Zabini seufzte. „Das soll heißen, Umbridge wird keine ´Lerngruppe´ erlauben, in der du, Potter und Diggory sind. Oder die Weasley-Zwillinge, wenn wir schon dabei sind." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und entlockte Zabini erneut ein Seufzen.

„Granger, du bist nicht dumm, das reibst du uns wieder und wieder unter die Nase, aber wirklich voraus denkst du nicht. Umbridge hat den Minister hinter sich. Egal, was für ein Waschlappen, Volltrottel und inkompetenter Arschkriecher er ist, er strebt nach Macht und er hat Macht und hier in Hogwarts untergräbt man seine Macht. Ergo, Umbridge. Egal was Umbridge unternehmen will, er wird sie unterstützen und na ja, ich will dich nicht verletzten, aber Umbridge hasst dich, wirklich!"

„Also, im Klartext heißt das, dass Umbridge über unsere Lerngruppe Bescheid weiß und sie verbieten wird? Und du...willst was genau?" Zabini seufzte. „Das hab ich doch schon gesagt, ich will in eure Lerngruppe." Hermine blinzelte dann lachte sie. „Ich weiß Zabini, ihr alle denkt, wir Gryffindors, besonders ich, sein naiv und gutgläubig, aber...für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich? Du bist ein guter Freund von Malfoy. Malfoy ist die Ausgeburt der Finsternis. Oder will Draco-Schatz auch in unsere Lerngruppe. Ich will es nur genau wissen, unsere Gruppen T-Shirts müssen in den Druck."

„Witzig Granger, wirklich witzig. Du kannst dir deine blöden Sprüche sparen. Ich krieche praktisch vor dir auf dem Boden und du weißt mich auf so uncharmante Weise ab." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Zabini...du musst zugeben, mich in eine düstere Ecke zu zerren, war nicht der beste Weg, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, oder?"

Zabini grummelte. „Slytherin im Herzen, Granger, wir machen nichts direkt und gerade heraus, ansonsten hätte mein Freund Draco dich schon lange nach Hogsmead eingeladen." Hermine verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht. „Urgh Zabini, ich ertrag nur so viel an einem Tag." Zabini lachte. „Nur ein kleiner Scherz Granger, dein Gesicht war unbezahlbar." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sind wir fertig mit den intellektuellen Ergüssen? Ich will ins Bett." Anzüglich lächelte Zabini sie an. „Mh Granger, mein oder dein Bett." „Blaise, ich schwöre dir, eine weitere Bemerkung von dir und ich kotz dir auf die italienischen Designerschuhe."

„Denk einfach mal über das nach, was ich gesagt habe, Granger." Hermine nickte.

„Schön, aber ich will den Grund wissen."

„Den Grund?"

„Ja, wieso willst du in die Lerngruppe. Es sind nur Schüler aus anderen Häusern, ich dachte nicht, dass Slytherin das nötig hat."

„Granger, sei nicht dämlich.."

„HEY!"

„Denk mal nach, Umbridge mag uns jetzt Noten geben, aber nicht in den wichtigen Prüfungen. Wir alle werden am Ende dastehen und keine Ahnung haben, wie wir die Theorie in die Praxis umwandeln sollen. Und ich bin nicht mit einem Annehmbar zufrieden."

„Also machst du das der Noten wegen?"

„Unter anderem."

„Das heißt." Zabini trat näher auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Stimme klang rau und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich will dich einfach besser kennenlernen, viel besser." Hermine wich zurück und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Zabini, du bist so widerlich, ich finde kaum die richtigen Wörter, um dir meine Abscheu richtig deutlich zu machen. Irgh!"

Seufzend zog er sich zurück. „Ach Granger, du bist hoffnungslos. Ich dachte wirklich, mittlerweile hättest du ein gewisses Interesse am anderen Geschlecht....Moment! Stehst du auf Frauen? Oh Merlin, das ist es oder. Deshalb hängst du auch nur mit Typen rum." Hermine presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander. „Lauf Zabini, lauf weg, oder ich schwöre dir, so wahr mein Zauberstab mir helfe, ich werde dich kastrieren!"

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, da war von Blaise Zabini nichts mehr zu sehen.

XXXXX

TBC

NA? Wie gefällts euch? Ich zweifle ein bisschen an dem Verlauf der Geschichte, da es so aussieht, als würde sie vom Genre Romanze abweichen, was ich nicht will! Aber vielleicht geht es nur mir so...


	5. Zelotypia

„Also, um die Fakten nochmal zusammenzufassen: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, Malfoys Kumpel und arroganter, schleimiger..."

„Du hast gesagt, nur die Fakten Harry."

„Das sind die Fakten, Hermine."

„Nicht wirklich, Potter, das ist deine persönliche Meinung über mich."

„Das ist die Meinung von jedem, was es zu einem Fakt macht."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt nicht, was Fakten und Meinungen sind."

„Das weiß ich sehr wohl Zabini, nur stimmen in diesem Punkt meine Meinung und die Fakten über dich überein."

„OKAY! Das war doch ein netter Anfang." Cedric klatschte in die Hände. „So, da wir alle unsere Meinung ausgedrückt haben."

„Ich stimme Harry zu!"

„Welch Wunder Weasley." Cedric massierte sich sein Nasenbein und schaute zu Hermine. Sie lachte. Cedric schritt die paar Meter, die sie trennten, auf sie zu und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Wieso lachst du?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Situationskomik?" Cedric schaute zurück auf die drei zankenden Jungs. Seit einer halben Stunde standen sie jetzt in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer und diskutierten, ob Zabini ihrer Nachhilfegruppe beitreten dürfe oder nicht. Bisher waren sie zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Harry und Weasley waren strickt dagegen, während Hermine sich für den Slytherin ausgesprochen hatte. Cedric wusste noch nicht, wofür er war.

Er mochte die Slytherins nicht unbedingt, aber er hatte kein wirkliches Problem mit ihnen. Und Zabini kannte einen Ort, an dem sie sich ungestört treffen konnten. Und diese Informationen brauchten sie dringend. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte es einen neuen Anhang gegeben, in dem größere Gruppentreffen oder Versammlungen von Schülern ohne Genehmigung Dolores Umbridges streng untersagt waren. Cedric war sich sicher gewesen, dass ein Teil der Schüler unter diesen Umständen abspringen würden, doch stattdessen war einer nach dem anderen zu ihnen gekommen und hatte gefragt, was sie nun tun würden.

Auch Hermine und Harry war es so gegangen und gemeinsam mit Ron hatten sie sich Gedanken gemacht, was sie tun sollten. Hermine hatte schließlich von Zabinis Vorschlag erzählt und darum standen sie nun in dem Klassenzimmer und diskutierten mit ihm über seine Bedingungen. Cedric seufzte. „Leute, ich denke, Granger hat recht. Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir uns treffen können und Zabini kennt so einen Ort." Blaise grinste selbstzufrieden. „Richtig, ich weiß Bescheid." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Harry und Ron sahen ungläubig zu Cedric. „Aber, er ist ein Slytherin. Er ist böse. Wer sagt uns, dass er uns nicht verrät?"

Hermine grinste. „Ich versichere euch, er wird uns nicht verraten, oder Zabini?" Blaise grinste ebenfalls und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Alles was du willst, Liebes." Cedric zog die Brauen hoch. Was lief denn zwischen den beiden ab? Bildete er sich das ein oder flirteten sie miteinander? Doch klar, ein leichter Rotstich zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab, als Zabini ihr zuzwinkerte. Harry schaute Blaise misstrauisch an. „Nur weil du ein nettes Lächeln hast, heißt das nicht, dass du uns nicht einfach verraten wirst.." Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Harry, du vertraust mir, oder?" Er nickte. „Gut, ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Zabini wird uns nicht verraten. Glaub mir, er weiß, er wird es bereuen, sollte er auch nur ein Wort nach Außen dringen lassen."

Vielleicht kannte Cedric Hermine noch nicht ganz so lange oder gut wie Harry und Ron, aber selbst er wusste, dass ihr Lächeln nichts Gutes bedeutete. Doch er war klüger, als sie darauf anzusprechen. „Also ist es beschlossen? Zabini ist dabei?"

„Blaise, Liebes."

„Klappe Zabini!"

Hermine lächelte ihm trotz Rons Worten zu. „Na schön, ich denke, wir sollten allen Bescheid sagen und uns dann an diesem ominösen Ort treffen, von dem _Blaise_ gesprochen hat. Harry, Diggory, ihr solltet euch entscheiden, wann es euch am besten passt und Blaise, du solltest uns sagen, wo wir uns versammeln sollen. Das beste wird sein, wir kommen immer nur in kleinen Gruppen an diesen Ort, sonst erregen wir zu viel Verdacht."

Die Jungs nickten und besprachen die Einzelheiten der kommenden Nachhilfestunden. „Also, nächsten Samstag halb fünf im dritten Stock, richtig? Gut, dann wars das, schätze ich." Hermine erhob sich und schulterte ihre Tasche. „Harry, Diggory, ihr solltet euch vorher nochmal treffen, um eure erste Stunde zu planen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir eine Menge schaffen werden, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich muss los, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Sie lächelte den vier Jungs zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

„Geht es nur mir so, oder hat sie uns ganz schön um den Finger gewickelt!"

„Halt die Klappe, _**Blaise**_."

XXXXX

Noch nie hatte Cedric so einen Raum gesehen. Er war groß, hatte alles was sie brauchten und war schlichtweg perfekt. „Der Raum der Wünsche, in dem alle Träume wahr werden." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Blaise, woher kennst du den Raum?" Blaise grinste sie an. „Anfang Dezember letztes Jahr hab ich meine goldenen Manschettenknöpfe verloren. Sie sind ein Familienerbe und mein Eltern hätten mich dafür gekillt. Ich war nervös und lief wieder und wieder hier vorbei, mit dem einzigen Gedanken, dem einzigen Wunsch, meine Manschettenknöpfe zu finden. Und dann erschien dieser Raum und darin lagen meine Manschettenknöpfe und eine Menge anderer Dinge, die jemand verloren zu haben schien."

Andächtig hörten sie ihm zu. „Natürlich war mir sofort klar, was das für ein Raum das sein muss...Na schön, ich bin beim Weihnachtsessen zufällig am Tisch der Champions vorbei gegangen, als Dumbledore von seiner Nachttopferfahrung erzählt hat. Danach hab ich ein bisschen experimentiert. Mein Ergebnis, der perfekte Raum für Nachhilfestunden. Und jetzt sagt Onkel Blaise, wie toll er ist!"

Hermine verdrehte lachend die Augen. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Es standen Regale mit Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an den Wänden, Zielscheiben waren in einer Ecke aufgetürmt, Kissen stapelten sich in einer anderen, Matten lagen überall verteilt. Der Raum war perfekt für ihre Zwecke. Hermine drehte sich lächelnd zu Blaise. „Er ist perfekt!" Blaise lächelte zurück. „Sag ich doch." Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen. „Gibt es nur arrogante Vollidioten in Slytherin?" Blaise zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, gibt es nur minderbemittelte Pseudohelden in Gryffindor?"

Cedric verkniff sich eine spöttische Bemerkung und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Er war schließlich der Älteste und Schulsprecher. „Beruhigt euch, ihr drei. Wir sollten wirklich dankbar sein, dass Zabini uns diesen Raum gezeigt hat, obwohl er ein Slytherin ist. Also, Danke Zabini, dass du uns diesen Raum gezeigt hast, obwohl du ein Slytherin bis!" Er sah auffordernd zu Harry und Ron. Harry murmelte ebenfalls ein Danke, während Ron ein Husten ausstieß, was ein Danke lediglich vermuten ließ. Cedric schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich an Blaise. „Noch dankbarer wären wir übrigens, wenn du uns, obwohl du ein Slytherin bist, **nicht** bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit verpfeifen würdest!"

Blaise grinste. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie tolerant und unvoreingenommen ihr aus den noblen Häusern Hufflepuff und Gryffindor seid, würde ich fast denken, ihr würdet mir nicht vertrauen, weil ich ein Slytherin bin." Hermine verdrehte die Augen und legte Blaise eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das siehst du falsch Blaise. Wir vertrauen dir, obwohl du ein Slytherin und der Freund von Frettchen...Malfoy bist. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass unser Vertrauen damit endet, dass wir alle von der Schule fliegen."

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein fieser Slytherin diese Taktik anwendet!" Hermine sah sie scharf an. „Genug jetzt. Blaise gibt uns sein Wort, dass er niemandem ohne es mit uns abzusprechen, von unserer kleinen, mittlerweile aus rund dreißig Leuten bestehenden, Nachhilfegruppe erzählt. Richtig Blaise?" Er nickte eilig. Cedric lächelte zufrieden und sah dann zu Hermine. „Hast du die Liste der Mitglieder dabei?" Sie nickte, stellte ihre Tasche neben sich ab und begann darin zu kramen.

Die Jungs sahen ihr gebannt dabei zu, wie sie einen dicken Wälzer nach dem anderen daraus hervor zog. Blaise schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf. „Und wieder stellt sich mir die Frage, Warum Granger? WA-Rum?" Hermine ignorierte ihn und ging das Dutzend Pergamente durch, dass sich ebenfalls in ihrer Tasche befunden hatte. Mit einem triumphalen „HA!" streckte sie eine der Pergamente in die Luft und reichte sie anschließend Cedric. Er lächelte nur und las die Liste, während Hermine ihre Tasche wieder einräumte.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass sich keiner, der auf dieser Liste steht, verplappern wird?" Harry sah fragend zu Hermine, die schnell nickte. „Zu fünfundachtzig Prozent bin ich mir sicher. Und allen anderen wird nicht gefallen, was mit ihnen passiert, sollten ihnen doch was raus rutschen." Ron und Harry sahen sie alarmiert an. „Was hast du getan?" Hermine lächelte hinterhältig. „Nur ein kleiner Zauber, der sicherstellt, dass eine Petzt bekommt, was sie verdient." Schweigend sahen die Jungs sie an. Blaise schluckte. „Wow, und ich dachte, du würdest mir wirklich trauen Granger! Sollten Gryffindors nicht...ich weiß nicht, vertrauensvoll sein?"

„Wir sind vertrauensvoll, aber nicht naiv."

„Hey Herms, können wir Malfoy nicht auch aufnehmen? Ich wüsste zu gern, was du gemacht hast."

„Bitte Weasley, mach eine Ausnahme und sei kein Idiot! Ihr Zauber bestraft Petzen! Du weißt, was eine Petze ist, oder?" Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, sah aber dennoch fragend zu Hermine. „Er hat Recht Ron, mein Zauber wirkt nur bei Leuten, die uns bereits verraten haben." Er ließ die Schultern hängen, allerdings nicht bevor er Blaise noch einen verachtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Cedric schaute wieder auf die Liste, dann rollte er sie zusammen und reichte sie Hermine. „Ich denke, dass reicht fürs erste. Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir den Leuten mitteilen, wann die Treffen stattfinden. Einmal können wir sie vielleicht alle einzeln ansprechen, aber jedes Mal könnte verdächtig aussehen. Vorschläge?" Niemand antwortete. Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Schön, vielleicht fällt uns ja noch was ein. Also dann, angenehme Nacht." Blaise ging als erster aus dem Raum. Harry wartete einen Moment, ehe er, gefolgt von Ron, ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

Hermine lächelte immer noch, glücklich einen so passenden Ort gefunden zu haben und wandte sich vor dem Gehen in Cedrics Richtung. „Du bist anders in der Gruppe." Er schaute sie fragend an. „Was meinst du?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht genau, aber es ist mir schon häufiger aufgefallen. Du bist irgendwie...reifer und...vernünftiger." Cedric lachte. „Einer muss es ja sein, oder? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee war, Zabini aufzunehmen. Ich versuche ihn wirklich vorurteilsfrei zu betrachten, aber...ausgerechnet Zabini? Nur Malfoy wäre slytherin...ischer..er!" Hermine lachte. „Slytherinischerer? Was ist das? Ein neues Trendwort?"

„Kult-Wort Granger, Kultwort! Und ja, eventuell! Und wenn wir schon bei slytherinischerer sind, wie wäre es mit gryffindorisch?" Hermine gluckste.

„Das klingt wie eine Sprache aus einem Fantasyfilm." Er schaute sie ratlos an. „Ein Fantasyfilm...nein! Sag mir nicht, dass Cedric Diggory...DER Cedric Diggory keine Filme kennt. Ich...Ich muss mich setzen. Wow! Ich meine...Cedric Diggory. Gebt mir mein Tagebuch, das muss ich aufschreiben. Heute hat meine Welt sich zu drehen gestoppt, um dann hinterher rückwärts weiter zu meine..."

„Bist du fertig Granger? Nur, weil mir scheint, du könntest ewig weiter quatschen." Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Tatsächlich könnte ich das, mein lieber Cedric. Ich könnte dir von den Koboldkriegen erzählen, ich könnte dir von dem neusten Klatsch in der magischen und nicht-magischen Welt erzählen und...jetzt kommt etwas für dich elementar entscheidendes, ich könnte dir von Fantasyfilmen erzählen, von denen du, Cedric Diggory, keine Ahnung hast!" Cedric stöhnte, was Hermine ein weiteres Lachen entlockte. „Und, soll ich dich erlösen? Willst du deinen Horizont erweitern und wissen, was ein Fantasyfilm ist?"

„Himmel Granger, ich schwöre bei Merlin, wenn du dieses Wort noch einmal sagst..."

„Ein Fantasyfilm oder auch Phantastischer Film ist eine aneinandergereihte Folge von sich bewegenden Bildern, die eine Geschichte von Dingen erzählen, die nur in der, jetzt kommt es, Phantasie von Menschen..oder viel mehr Muggeln existieren. Beispielsweise Hexen, Drachen, Kobolde, Magie im Allgemeinen, Riesen, Vampire..."

„Habs begriffen Granger, du kannst das Lexikon schließen."

„Aber Cedric, es gibt so viel, was ich dir über das breite Band der Fantasyfilme erzählen kann. Letzten Sommer habe ich zu Hause „Der Herr der Ringe" im Fernsehen gesehen. Die ganze Trilogie...Vollkommener Blödsinn, wenn du mich fragst..."

„Stopp! Granger, du redest zu viel! Aber trotzdem, was ist..Fernsehen?"

Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

XXXXX

Ein paar Wochen vergingen. Wochen, in denen sich die Mitglieder der DA, Dumbledores Armee, regelmäßig trafen und zunächst die grundlegenden Verteidigungszauber lernten, wie den Entwaffnungszauber und den Schlildzauber, den trotz des lauten Protests einiger Schüler, viele nicht beherrschten. Das Problem mit der Kommunikation hatten sie kaum eine Woche nach Auffinden des Raums der Wünsche gelöst. Hermine und Cedric hatten gemeinsam in der Bibliothek gesessen und während Cedric die Unterlagen durchgegangen war, die Hermine ihm zum Lernen gegeben hatte, hatte sie selbst in dicken Büchern nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, einen unauffälligen Weg der Verständigen zwischen den Mitgliedern zu finden.

Schließlich hatte sie die Bücher zugeschlagen und war für eine halbe Ewigkeit verschwunden. Irgendwann hatte Cedric sich gesorgt und sie gesucht. Gefunden hatte er sie in einer abgelegenen Abteilung, in der sie vor einem Haufen Münzen stand und diese wieder und wieder duplizierte. Ein beträchtlicher Haufen hatte schon neben ihr gelegen. „Was tust du da Granger?" Hatte er gefragt. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und ihn erschrocken angesehen. „Ich..."

„Du weißt schon, dass du Geld nicht einfach vermehren kannst, oder? Sobald du damit zu bezahlen versuchst, wird es einfach verschwinden."

Hermine hatte ihn nur angelächelt. „Weiß ich doch, Diggory. Die Münzen sind nicht für mich, nicht alle jedenfalls. Ich glaube ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir uns untereinander ohne Probleme verständigen können." Sie hatte ihm eine der Münzen gereicht, sich selbst eine genommen und dann mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf gedeutet. Cedric hatte eine plötzliche Hitze von seiner Münze ausgehend gespürt und überrascht darauf geschaut. „Sie ahmt meine Münze nach. Ich verändere die Seriennummer auf meiner Münze und deine Münze passt sich an und wird heiß. So wissen alle, wann der nächste Termin für unsere Treffen ist."

Cedric war noch immer absolut schockiert darüber, dass eine kleine Fünftklässlerin so etwas hinbekommen hatte.

Was er außerdem nicht verstand, war, dass Hermine sich dafür zu schämen schien, die Münzen hergestellt zu haben und als sie die Münzen der DA vorstellte, wusste er auch wieso.

„Weißt du Hermine, an irgendwas erinnern mich deine Münzen." Sie wurde rot bei Harrys prüfendem Blick. „Ehrlich?" Harry nickte. „Es erinnert mich an die Art, wie Voldemort seine Todesser zu sich ruft. Er berührt eines der Male und alle anderen fangen an zu brennen."

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Oh Harry, du hast recht, daher hab ich die Idee. Ich.."

„Hey, ich halte es für eine tolle Idee und immerhin brennen wir niemandem Dumbledores Gesicht auf den Unterarm." Hermine lachte und verstummte dann abrupt. „Eigentlich ist das nicht witzig Harry." Harry grinste. „Doch irgendwie schon. Witzig oder nicht, ich finde, das ist eine super Idee Hermine, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Cedric hatte sich eines Kommentars enthalten. Er stimmte Harry zu. Sie hatte sich selbst übertroffen, egal woher sie die Idee hatte. „Kann jeder jedem mit den Münzen eine Nachricht schicken?" Hermine nickte. „Theoretisch schon,aber ich halte es für besser, wenn ausschließlich du und Harry das macht. Und jeder der eine Münze hat, bekommt ie Nachrichten, die ihr schickt."

Cedric nickte nachdenklich. „Meinst du, das könnte man noch ändern?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Dass nicht jeder die Nachricht bekommt? Wozu sollte das gut sein?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. Harry betrachtete nachdenklich seine Münze. „Sag mal Hermine, kann man nur mit einem Zauberstab Nachrichten verschicken?" Hermine nickte. „Ja, wieso?" Cedric kam ihm zuvor. „Weil es in diesen Zeiten sehr praktisch wäre, sich ohne Zauberstab verständigen zu können. Stell dir vor, jemandem passiert das, was Harry und mir letztes Jahr passiert ist."

Hermine überlegte. „Ich...könnte eventuell...Hautkontakt...Hitze..." Ron sah Harry und Cedric anschuldigend an. „Super ihr zwei, jetzt hat sie sich verabschiedet. Was wetten wir, dass sie gleich in die Bibliothek verschwindet?" Harry grinste. „Keiner wettet gegen dich Ron." Es vergingen nur Augenblicke, dann rief Hermine. „Ich muss in die Bibliothek!" Und weg war sie. Harry und Ron high fivten (Denglisch-Alarm!) und Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

XXXXX

Mit dem Näherkommen der Prüfungen wurden die Treffen der DA seltener. Die Treffen in der Bibliothek dafür häufiger. Hermine und Cedric sah man beinahe jeden Tag zusammen dort, manchmal in Begleitung Harry und Rons. Wobei die Stimmung zwischen Hermine und Ron stetig angespannter zu werden schien. Als sie wieder einmal zu viert an einem der Bibliothekstische saßen, sprach Cedric die Freunde darauf an. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Weasley?" Ron warf Hermine einen fiesen Blick zu. „Tja, ich weiß nicht Diggory, frag doch Hermine!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, wandte ihren Blick dann aber wieder ihren Unterlagen zu. „Granger?" Hermine schaute Cedric nicht an. „Tut mir leid Diggory, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso Ron so verärgert ist, ich passe mich ihm lediglich an." Cedric sah zu Harry. Dieser seufzte. „Hermine hat ein..."

„Sie verbrüdert sich mit dem Feind...schon wieder!" unterbrach ihn Ron. Cedric runzelte die Stirn. „Kann einer von euch vielleicht etwas sagen, das Sinn ergibt?" Harry schaute entschuldigend zu Hermine. „Hermine hat ein Date mit Zabini." Cedric sah sie überrascht an. „Granger...du..du hast ein Date? Mit einem Mann?" Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. „Ich würde ihn noch nicht Mann nennen, aber ja, das habe ich."

„Wow, das heißt die Gerüchte sind wahr...du bist ein Mädchen!" Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. Ron schnaubte. „Als hättest du das nicht schon lange bemerkt!" Cedric warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Würdest du dich bitte einmal klar ausdrücken, Weasley! Vielleicht bin ich deine Sprache nicht gewöhnt, aber ich verstehe nur selten, was du eigentlich sagen willst."

Ron stand auf und knallte das Buch zu, dass er gerade las. „Dann mal deutlich für dich, Mr Schulsprecher! Ich bin nicht der einzige, der die Tatsache, dass du mit Hermine mehr Zeit verbringst als mit deiner Freundin, ein wenig verwunderlich findet. Himmel noch mal, sie ist zwei Jahre jünger als du." Cedric verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Was sollte das heißen? Sprach man über ihn und Hermine? Gab es Gerüchte über sie. Er versuchte eine Antwort zu formulieren, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor.

„Ronald, setz dich hin! Du bist im Rückstand mit deinem Lernstoff, also konzentrier dich besser darauf, zu lernen, als auf irgendwelche Gerüchte zu hören." Sie hatte das alles gesagt, ohne einmal von ihrem Buch aufzusehen und schrieb dann eine Notiz auf ihr Pergament. Ron knallte seine Faust auf den Tisch. „Tu nicht so, als würde dich das alles nichts angehen! Dein bescheuerter Lernplan ist mir schnuppe. Harry und ich machen das nur mit, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun!"

Hermine sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Harry?" Er schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Hermine schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Plan, den sie mühsam für Ron erstellt hatte aus seiner Tasche zu sich fliegen. „Du brauchst mir keinen Gefallen zu tun, Ronald! Ich denke, du wirst auch ohne meine Hilfe hervorragend abschneiden oder? Du hast es doch bisher auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft." Sie lächelte ihn an, allerdings entging weder Harry noch Cedric der Schmerz und die Verletzlichkeit, die ihre Augen widerspiegelten, packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche und schulterte sie.

„Wir sehen uns später Harry. Cedric, morgen wieder hier?" Er nickte stumm und sah ihr dann hinterher. Harry knallte Ron seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. „Merlin Ron, du bist so bescheuert! Wieso sagst du solche Dinge immer?"

„Weil sie stimmen. Ich brauche ihren dämlichen Plan nicht. Wir lernen immer viel mehr, als wir dann brauchen."

„Weil wir vorher nicht wissen, was tatsächlich ran kommt. Hermines Pläne sind super. Sie plant uns immer genügend Freizeit ein und es stehen immer Tipps zum Lernen am Rand."

Ron schenkte seinem Freund einen ungläubigen Blick. „Aber du sagst selber immer, dass sie übertreibt!"

„Natürlich sag ich das! Das ist ein Witz Ron, ein Witz den wir seit Jahren machen. Ohne Hermine stünden wir beide ganz schön blöd da."

Cedric sah den beiden Jungs eine Weile zu und konnte selbst nicht fassen, wie dämlich Weasley sich aufführte. „Weasley, du bist ein Vollidiot. Nur weil du eifersüchtig bist, machst du Hermine schlecht. Weißt du, wie viel Arbeit in diesen Plänen steckt?"

Ron schnaubte. „Dass gerade du redest, Diggory!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du das ständig sagst, aber ich bin sicher, selbst du hast bemerkt, dass ich keinen Anfall bekommen habe, nur weil Hermine eine Verabredung hat. Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass sie immer nur für dich und Harry da ist? Dass sie irgendwann zu dir kommt und dir ihre Liebe gesteht? Das wird nicht passieren!"

„Aber du denkst, zu dir wird sie kommen? Weil du Cedric Diggory bist? Hermine sieht dich nur als Bruder, Diggory, genau wie Harry."

„...und dich!"

„NEIN!"

„Oh! Du denkst, Hermine ist in dich verliebt?"

Ron wurde knallrot. Teils der Scham wegen, teils, weil er so wütend auf Cedric war. „Hör mal zu, ich weiß, dass Hermine und ich eine andere Beziehung zu mir hat, als zu Harry oder zu dir!"

Harry seufzte. Er hütete sich davor, Ron zu sagen, dass er und Hermine ein viel innigeres Verhältnis hatten, als sie und Ron. Hermine fürchtete sich immer davor, Ron zu nahe zu kommen, weil sie wusste, wie Ron über sie dachte. Und was mit Cedric und Hermine war...er glaubte es steckte mehr hinter der Beziehung, als Freundschaft. Doch weder Hermine noch Cedric schienen das herausgefunden zu haben. Na ja, Cedric vielleicht...

„Himmel Weasley, du bist wirklich erbärmlich. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dass Hermine etwas für dich empfindet, wieso fragst du sie denn dann nicht, ob sie mit dir ausgeht? Deine bescheuerten Anfälle sind einfach albern. Hatten wir das nicht schon letztes Jahr?" Ron warf Cedric einen letzten wütenden Blick zu, dann schnappte er sich seine Tasche und rauschte aus der Bibliothek.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann drehte sich Cedric zu Harry. „Hermine und Blaise, ja?" Harry grinste wissend und nickte. „Hat sie vor ein paar Tagen gefragt. Meiner Meinung war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sie mag, oder?"

„Was? Oh! Pah...klar, das hat doch ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock gesehen." Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Sicher, dass es dir nicht geht, wie Ron?" Cedric sah ihn schräg an. „Harry, ich hab eine Freundin."

„Hm. Wie geht es der eigentlich, ich hab sie eine Weile nicht mehr bei dir gesehen."

Cedric kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du bist nicht subtil Harry. Ich habe Cho erst gestern gesehen. Sie war bei mir in meinem Zimmer und nach den Ereignissen, die sich dort hinter verschlossenen Türen abgespielt haben, kann ich dir versichern, dass es bei uns gut läuft." Abgesehen davon, dass Cho ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging! Harry gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich. Cedric lachte. „Ach Harry, du bist so jung. Du hast noch so viel zu lernen!"

Harry sah ihn nur genervt an. „Ich bin fünfzehn, nicht zwölf, Diggory. Hermine und ich sind beide keine Kinder mehr." Cedrics Gesicht wurde ernst. „Hermine und du...habt ihr zwei etwa..?"

„WAS? Nein! Nein natürlich nicht, ich meinte nur, dass wir mehr Erfahrung haben, als du uns zutraust. Ehrlich mal Diggory, das ist einfach widerlich..Hermine und ich..." Harry erschauderte. Cedric lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry, aber ihr zwei seid so eng miteinander befreundet, da stellt man sich diese Fragen schon mal."

Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich hab noch nie irgendjemanden getroffen, der sich das gefragt hat. Sie ist meine Schwester!" Cedric lachte. „Ist ja schon gut. Merlin, wer hätte gedacht, dass dich das so aufregt." Harry ließ das Thema fallen und sah wieder in sein Buch. Cedric schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Wirst du Ron helfen? Mit Lernen meine ich?" Harry seufzte und stieß dann nachdenklich Luft aus. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke, langsam sollte er wirklich lernen, seine Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich meine, er ist mein Freund und alles, aber er verletzt Hermine andauernd, meistens absichtlich, und im Endeffekt muss sie ihm doch wieder helfen.

Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass Ron lernt, seinen großen Mund zu beherrschen." Cedric nickte. „Ich finde das gut. Hermine hat das wirklich nicht verdient." Harry grinste. „Du warst ganz schön wütend auf Ron, oder? Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so schlau, wie alle immer sagen." Cedric hob seine Brauen. „Ich versichere dir Potter, ich bin sogar schlauer. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, was das mit der Situation zu tun hat!" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich misch mich nicht ein, Diggory, du kommst da schon selbst drauf, da bin ich sicher."

Er verstaute seine Bücher in seiner Tasche und schaute dann auffordernd zu Cedric. „Kommst du mit zum Essen runter?" Cedric nickte, packte ebenfalls seine Sachen und folgte ihm aus der Bibliothek. Harry sah ihn nach einer Weile nachdenklich an. „Wieso spielst du eigentlich kein Quidditch? Deine Beine sind doch wieder heile." Cedric verkniff sich ein Kommentar über Harrys Wortwahl und antwortete ihm. „Madam Pomfrey will nicht, dass ich meine Beine zu sehr strapaziere. Außerdem haben wir in diesem Jahr einen neuen Sucher und es wäre wirklich unfair, wenn ich ihn zwingen würde, wieder auf die Ersatzbank zu verschwinden."

Harry dachte darüber kurz nach. „Verstehe. Ziemlich nobel von dir. Ich bezweifle, dass ich so selbstlos wäre. Ich liebe Quidditch." Cedric lachte. „Tja, ich habe eben auch ein Leben neben dem Quidditch."

„Oh, du meinst Hermine?" Cedric schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ach Harry, du bist wirklich noch sehr unreif."

„Und du willst ES einfach nicht wahrhaben."

„Es existiert kein ES. Gerade du solltest doch verstehen, dass Männer und Frauen einfach nur befreundet sein können, ohne dass da was zwischen ihnen ist."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich..." Ein nur allzu bekanntes Räuspern unterbrach ihn und er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. „Mister Potter, Mister Diggory, wieso sind sie während des Essens mitten auf dem Gang? Sie sollten in der großen Halle sein. Ansonsten drängt sich die Vermutung auf, sie würden irgendetwas aushecken! Ich denke ein Punktabzug..."

„Oh hallo Professor Umbridge!" Umbridge sah auf und erblickte Hermine. „Miss Granger, Sie befinden sich ebenfalls nicht beim Essen." Hermine lächelte breit und falsch. „Ja nun, ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um Cedric und Harry zu holen. Seit die Prüfungen näher rücken, sind sie kaum aus der Bibliothek zu holen."

„Ich denke dennoch, ein Punktabzug wäre angebracht. Wir wollen nicht, dass die Abwesenheit während der Mahlzeiten zur Gewohnheit wird, oder?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Ich befürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, _Professor._ Als Vertrauensschülerin ist es meine Pflicht, die Regeln in Hogwarts zu kennen und nirgendwo ist ersichtlich, dass es Pflicht ist, zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen. Ein Punktabzug wäre also vollkommen ungerechtfertigt."

Harry und Cedric sahen gespannt bei dem Wortgefecht der beiden zu. Harry staunte, wie sehr Hermine sich unter Kontrolle hatte, er wäre schon längst ausgerastet und hätte über die Ungerechtigkeit eines Punktabzuges geschimpft. „Nun, es stehen einige Dinge nicht im Regelwerk dieser Schule, die definitiv hinein gehören."

„Allerdings stehen sie nicht im Regelwerk, weshalb es den Schülern unmöglich ist, sie zu befolgen."

„Nun, dass wird es Zeit, dass die Schüler sensibilisiert werden und ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, was sich gehört und was nicht."

„Wonach sollen wir Vertrauensschüler uns dann zukünftig richten? Alles bestrafen, was uns nicht gefällt?"

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Miss Granger."

„Ich werde nicht frech, Professor, ich versuche sensibel zu sein und mich Ihren gefühlten Regeln anzupassen."

„Gehen Sie jetzt in sie Große Halle, Miss Granger, Mister Diggory, Potter!"

Die drei lächelten und bewegten sich dann auf die Halle zu. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sagte Harry: „Hey, wieso bekommt ihr ein Miss und Mister und ich nicht?"

TBC


	6. Arbitrium

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Hallo, der ganze Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war außer sich, nachdem du ihm eine geknallt hast. Und nicht alle standen hinter Draco. Es gab mehr als genug, die sich freuten, dass er mal bekommen hat, was er verdient."

Hermine lachte. Ihr Date mit Blaise war bisher wirklich schön gewesen, wer hätte das gedacht. „Wieso bist eigentlich mit ihm befreundet, Blaise? Er ist ein furchtbarer Mensch und du...nicht."

Blaise grinste. „Das nehme ich einfach mal als Kompliment." Er schwieg kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Draco ist...sehr verschlossen. Es ist, als würde er immer eine Maske tragen und vorgeben, etwas zu sein, was er nicht ist. Und das muss er auch. Er hat kein leichtes Leben. Sein Vater verlangt viel von ihm. Dinge, mit denen Draco nicht einverstanden ist, aber er hat nie gelernt, nein zu seinen Eltern zu sagen."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Es fällt mir schwer, Malfoy als den unverstandenen sensiblen zu sehen, wenn ich zurückdenke, an alles, was er uns im Laufe der Zeit angetan hat. Ihm muss doch selbst klar sein, dass er nicht immer nach der Pfeife seines Vaters tanzen kann." Blaise sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich nehme an, deine Eltern haben dich immer in allem unterstützt, oder?" Hermine nickte. „Meistens, wieso ?"

„Weil die reinblütigen Familien ihren Kinder dieses Privileg nur selten zukommen lassen. Wenn meine Mutter nicht so...modern wäre und ich einen richtigen Vater hätte, wären Draco und ich uns noch viel ähnlicher."

„Ihr seid euch kein bisschen ähnlich." Blaise sah sie skeptisch an. „Da zeigt sich, dass wir noch viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, damit du mich richtig kennenlernst." Hermine wurde rot. „Das klingt fast, als würdest noch mal mit mir ausgehen wollen."

„Nicht nur ausgehen, ich plane hier eine exklusive Beziehung."

„Werde ich vielleicht auch noch gefragt."

„Nein, ich denke, du solltest gleich zu Beginn wissen, wer bei uns die Hosen anhat."

Hermine lachte und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Sei nicht so macho..isch." Blaise sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Macho-isch? Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein richtiges Wort ist." Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und hakte sich dann bei ihm unter. Sie waren wieder im Schloss und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise hatte darauf bestanden, sie dort hin zu bringen und Hermine hatte einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt, wieder und wieder darüber zu diskutieren.

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame blieben sie stehen. Hermine legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Was gibt's, Granger? Quäl dich nicht und verrat mir, was dein hübsches Gesicht so zerknittert." Hermine lächelte leicht, dann biss sie sich verlegen auf die Lippen. „Es ist nur...vorhin hast du angedeutet, du würdest...eine Beziehung mit mir wollen und..."

„Okay, sagen wir ich habe es angedeutet und nicht bereits entschieden, fahre fort."

„Ja...also, was ist mit Malfoy? Und überhaupt den Slytherins. Es ist dir vielleicht entgangen, aber ich gehöre nicht unbedingt zu den Lieblingen in deinem Haus. Man könnte fast behaupten, einige dort können mich nicht leiden."

Blaise grinste. „Könnte man. Aber sorge dich nicht, denn wenigstens einer mag dich ausgesprochen gern." Hermine lächelte süßlich. „Du weißt, wie man mit Mädchen spricht. Nichtsdestotrotz frage ich mich, was machen wir jetzt? Wobei die Betonung auf _wir_ liegt." Blaise sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Hermine hielt seinen Blick und wartete auf das aber. „Aber denkst du wirklich, du kommst damit zurecht, dass meine Freunde dir das Leben schwer machen." Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ähm...du meinst, wenn sie mir das Leben _schwerer_ machen. Ich will nicht angeben, aber ich glaube ich bin mindestens auf Platz zwei der Opfer-liste. Harry ist ein starker Konkurrent!"

Blaise lachte. Unrecht hatte sie nicht. Die Slytherins waren verbohrt, wenn es um Gryffindors ging, besonders Potter und Hermine. Er stand alleine mit der Meinung über Toleranz da. Es wunderte ihn manches Mal selbst, dass niemand ihn bisher im Schlaf erstickt hatte. Doch vielleicht lag das daran, dass er sehr still war und dass Draco sein bester Freund war. Manchmal war Blaise sich sicher, Draco würde genauso denken, wie er und sein ganzes Verhalten war nur Show. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund ihrer Freundschaft. Nur selten sprachen sie über Blut oder den Krieg. Sie spotteten, wie alle Schüler, über andere, aber dabei ging es nie um Abstammung oder der Angehörigkeit zu Voldemort.

„Du hast recht. Du bist nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den Slytherins." Hermine grinste. „Sehr freundlich formuliert." Blaise nahm ihre Hand. „Aber...bei mir schon. Ich mag ein Slytherin sein, aber ich werde dich nicht verleugnen, nur weil meinen Hauskameraden meine Wahl nicht gefällt. Wenn du also...Interesse an mehr als nur Freundschaft hast, dann liegt die Entscheidung bei dir, ob wir alle von uns wissen lassen oder nicht." Hermine lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mehr als nur mit dir befreundet sein, Blaise." Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter. Behutsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position. Dann löste er sich von ihr und lächelte sie an. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Hermine nickte und lächelte ihn an, ehe sie durch das Portraitloch zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

XXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Hermine eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Harry und Ron. Mit Ron hatte sie sich stillschweigend vertragen, was hieß, sie hatten einfach nicht über den Streit gesprochen und damit war die Sache erledigt. Harry hatte am Abend zuvor auf sie gewartet, gefragt, ob es schön gewesen war und gelächelt, als er ihr breites Grinsen gesehen hatte.

Wie beinahe jeden Morgen trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie verließen das Portraitloch und hielten inne, als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Blaise stand gegen eine Wand gelehnt da und lächelte Hermine an. „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verpasst." Er kam auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand. Hermine überspielte den Moment der Überraschung und viel schnell in eine Unterhaltung mit Blaise, während sie Richtung Großer Halle liefen. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sie sich um und sah Harry und Ron noch immer vor dem Portraitloch stehen.

„Jungs? Kommt ihr?" Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und lief los, nicht ohne nach Rons Ärmel zu greifen und den reglosen Jungen mit sich zu ziehen. Unbeirrt führten Hermine und Blaise ihr Gespräch fort, stoppten auch nicht, als sie die Große Halle betraten und die ersten Schritte auf die vier Haustische zu traten. Erst, als sich ihre Wege trennten, hielten sie inne. Blaise beugte sich zu ihr runter und legte ihr sanft seine Lippen auf die Wange, grinste und ging zu seinem Tisch. Hermine ignorierte das Geflüster und die Blicke, wartete darauf, dass Harry und Ron sie einholten und ging dann mit ihnen zum Gryffindortisch.

Einen Moment sagte keiner etwas, doch Hermine vertraute auf Rons impulsives Temperament. Und sie hatte recht, auf Ron war Verlass. „Ein Slytherin Hermine, wirklich?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Die Diskussion schon wieder Ron, wirklich?" Ron stieß erbost Luft durch die Nase aus und öffnete wieder den Mund, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Ron, lass gut sein. Es ist ihre Entscheidung und nicht deine." Hermine sah ihn überrascht und dankbar zugleich an. Harry lächelte. „Hey, er ist in der DA, wenn das nicht seinen guten Willen zeigt, was sonst? Nicht alle Slytherins sind automatisch böse und Zabini hat sich nie an den Taten Malfoys oder irgendeines anderen beteiligt." Die letzten Worte waren eher an Ron gerichtet, der für einen Moment wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und dann seinen Teller mit Essen voll schaufelte.

Hermine rollte nur die Augen und griff selbst nach einer Scheibe Brot.

Auf die Frage, die ihr viele der Gryffindormädchen stellten, allen voran Lavender und Parvati, ob sie und Blaise ein Paar seien, antwortete Hermine mit einem kurzen Ja, verweigerte ansonsten allerdings weitere Aussagen. Ab und an schaute sie zum Slytherintisch herüber und sah nach Blaise. Es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich, als sie sah, wie abgeschieden er saß. Absichtlich hatten seine Hauskollegen und vermeintlichen Freunde sich von ihm weggedreht und ein Stück Platz zwischen ihnen und ihm gelassen.

Es schien ihn nur mäßig zu stören und immer wenn er ihren Blick spürte, sah er auf und lächelte sie an. Ihr Blick wanderte an seinem Tisch entlang und hielt an einer Gruppe von Leuten inne, die besonders heftig über Blaise zu sprechen schienen. Wieder und wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm, böses Gelächter ertönte und sie steckten erneut die Köpfe zusammen. In ihrer Mitte saß Draco Malfoy. Überraschender Weise schien er kaum an der Diskussion beteiligt zu sein. Mehr noch, urplötzlich erhob er sich, stieg über die Bank und wanderte langsam am Tisch hinunter auf Blaise zu.

Wortlos nahm er auf den freien Plätzen ihm gegenüber Platz und befüllte seinen Teller neu. Und so sehr Hermine das blonde Frettchen auch verabscheute, in diesem Moment hielt sie ihn für einen der besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen konnte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man war reinblütig, gutaussehend und reich. Und nicht Harry Potter.

XXXXX

Hermine ignorierte beinahe alles, was sie an Gerüchten und bösen Kommentaren an diesem Tag hörte. Sie ging zu ihrem Unterricht, machte sich Notizen und meldete sich praktisch ununterbrochen. In dem Unterricht, den sie mit den Slytherins gemeinsam hatte, lächelte sie Blaise zu, sprach aber ansonsten kaum mit ihm. Auch Malfoy schien ein Gespräch mit ihm zu meiden. Kein einziges Mal sah sie ihn mit Blaise sprechen, allerdings wich er ihm fast nie von der Seite.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, ging Hermine, wie jeden Tag, in die Bibliothek und wie an jedem Tag, traf sie sich dort mit Cedric. „Hey Diggory."

„Granger." Hermine ignorierte den etwas kühlen Ton und setzte sich an den Tisch, den er bereits frequentierte. Hermine war es gewöhnt, dass Cedric ab und an etwas ...grantig war. Innerlich bezeichnete sie das als seine Zeit im Monat. Meistens dauerten diese Stimmungen nur ein paar Minuten, maximal aber eine Stunde, dann war er sein gewohntes Selbst und alberte wieder mit ihr herum.

„Wie weit bist du?" Er sah kurz auf, sah ihr naives, unschuldiges Lächeln, seufzte und deutete auf die Überschrift des Kapitels, dass er gerade behandelte. Hermine nickte, zog eine Mappe aus ihrer Tasche, blätterte in den darin enthaltenen Pergamenten herum und reichte ihm dann eines davon. „Hier, arbeite das durch, wenn du mit dem Kapitel fertig bist. Es ist kein schweres Thema, eigentlich sollte das nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Bist du unter Zeitdruck? Warte dein Freund auf dich? Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Granger, geh ruhig, wenn du verabredet bist. Ich hab eh nicht erwartet, dass du noch sonderlich viel Zeit hast mit deinen ganzen _Verpflichtungen_."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich keine Zeit mehr haben? Blaise und ich haben immer noch jeder unser eigenes Leben und wenn er mich sehen will, muss er nicht viel raten wo er mich finden kann. Ehrlich mal Diggory, was ist heute los mit dir. Ich bin deine periodischen Anfälle ja gewöhnt, aber heute ist es besonders schlimm. Ich empfehle ein Stück Schokolade, das hilft bei mir immer." Cedric schaute sie ruckartig an. „Implizierst du gerade, dass ich so was wie meine Tage habe? Ich bin sicher, auch in der Muggelwelt können das nur Frauen bekommen, Granger, weshalb deine Bemerkung etwas dumm war."

„Oh, ich weiß, dass nur Frauen ihre Tage bekommen können, Diggory. Willst du jetzt Schokolade oder nicht?" Cedric grummelte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu..

Am Abend hatten Hermine und Ron wieder Vertrauensschülerpflichten. Sie verbrachten sie größtenteils schweigend. Jedenfalls bis Hermine das Schweigen brach. „Wei0t du, ich finde das albern." Ron schnaubte. „Ehrlich Ron, wieso bist du so zickig? Was hast du dagegen, dass ich mit Blaise zusammen bin. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, was hattest du gegen mich und Viktor?" Ron schwieg. „Ron! Das ist nicht fair. So reagierst du nicht mal bei Ginny." Endlich sah er sie an.

„Merlin Hermine, sie ist meine Schwester, du nicht!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja und? Ich meine, ich hab schon das Gefühl, wir stehen uns ziemlich nahe oder...bist du ähm eifersüchtig?" Ron wurde rot. Hermine schaute peinlich berührt auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht...Schau, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, ich hab dich nie als Mädchen wahrgenommen!" Hermine hob die Brauen und sah an sich herunter. Gut, sie war keine Pamela, aber die Grundformen waren durchaus erkennbar. „Nein, nein, ich hab dich auch nicht als Jungen gesehen oder so was, du warst einfach...na ja, Hermine. Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht, das du ein Mädchen und ich ein Junge bin, jedenfalls nicht, bis zum Weihnachtsball."

Hermine erinnerte sich daran nur zu gut. Sie ließ Ron weiter reden. „Ich, na ja, meine Familie macht ständig Witze, besonders Fred und George und sie haben ständig über dich und mich geredet und dann warst du beim Ball mit Viktor Krumm, obwohl ich dich doch auch gefragt habe und..."

„Hey Moment, er hat mich vor dir gefragt und ich war nur deine letzte Rettung."

„Ja, ja ich weiß. Darauf will ich nicht hinaus. Ich hatte einfach … Panik, glaub ich. Du weißt, wie langsam ich manchmal bin und ich dachte einfach, ich hab eine Chance verpasst und dass ich das bereuen würde und eigentlich sehe ich dich immer noch nicht so, nicht richtig, aber dann hast du Diggory an geschleppt, obwohl er ja nur ein Freund ist, aber Blaise nicht und jetzt hab ich vielleicht nie die Chance herauszufinden, ob meine Familie Recht hat und verpasse vielleicht etwas und..."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Ron Stopp! Jetzt fängst du an zu plappern und ich verstehe nur noch die Hälfte." Er grinste gegen ihre Hand und Hermine nahm sie weg. „Hör mal, ich mag dich, wirklich, ich würde sogar soweit gehen, zu sagen, ich hab dich lieb, aber...ich meine, ich hatte nie einen Bruder, aber ich glaube, wenn ich einen hätte, dann würde ich genauso für ihn fühlen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber in nächster Zeit ändern werden. Und so wie es scheint, fühlst du genauso. Du bist es vielleicht einfach nicht gewöhnt, mit einem Mädchen, dass nicht deine Schwester ist, befreundet zu sein und vielleicht hast du das ja erst durch meine Verabredungen bemerkt, aber Ron, du verpasst nichts! Wir beide, das passt nicht. Wir sind Freunde, beste Freunde, aber mehr nicht."

Ron sah sie einen Moment intensiv an, dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und seufzte. „Weiß ich doch. Wir würden uns wahrscheinlich gegenseitig in Stücke reißen wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten." Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Wahrscheinlich, aber als Freunde geben wir eine tolle Figur ab, oder?" Ron nickte. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann ergriff Ron erneut das Wort. „Zabini also, huh?" Hermine lachte. „Er ist wirklich nett und er ist so anders, als die anderen Slytherin."

„Hatte keine leichte Zeit heute, was?" Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, aber...ich war Malfoy unheimlich dankbar, dass er zu Blaise stand. Ich glaube, die beiden sind wirklich gute Freunde."

„Na ja, er hat den ganzen Tag nicht mit ihm geredet." Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin auch nicht unbedingt seine Lieblingsperson..." Ron blieb ruckartig stehen. „Oh Merlin! Meinst du, du musst in Zukunft nett zu ihm sein? Ich meine, wenn sie wirklich so gut befreundet sind, hängt er bestimmt ab und zu mit dir rum, und das heißt auch mit uns...Diggory war schon schlimm, aber Malfoy...Hermine, Hermine, wen schleppst du uns da nur alles an. Können nicht mal ein paar hübsche Mädchen dabei sein?" Hermine lachte bloß und sie führten ihre Runden zu Ende.

XXXXX

Blaise wusste nicht, ob ihm das Schweigen seines besten Freundes etwas ausmachen sollte oder nicht. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass er überhaupt bei ihm war, doch dass er nicht mit ihm sprach, irritierte ihn zunehmend. Gut, er wusste, Draco mochte Hermine nicht, allein schon ihrer Abstammung wegen, aber er war in den letzten Monaten viel reifer geworden und Blaise hatte sich ein bessere Reaktion von ihm erhofft. Sein Schweigen hielt nun schon seit mehr als einem Tag an. Er hatte Hermine gesagt, dass ihn Dracos Schweigen verunsicherte und sie hatte gemeint, er würde es bald brechen, schließlich hatte er durch seine Anwesenheit in Blaise Gesellschaft gezeigt, dass Blaise ihm wichtiger war, als alle anderen in seinem Haus.

Er konnte nur hoffen, sie hatte wie immer recht. Dieser Gedanke war das einzige, dass ihn davon abhielt, Draco anzusprechen und sich womöglich noch zu entschuldigen. Und als sie am Abend nach der Veröffentlichung seiner und Hermines Beziehung gemeinsam im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum saßen, wurde seine Geduld belohnt. „Granger also." Es war keine Frage gewesen, lediglich eine Feststellung. Blaise sah seinen Freund abwartend an. „Dir ist klar, dass du fast jede andere haben kannst? Hübschere?" Blaise verengte seine Augen. „Draco..."

„Hey, dass war keine Beleidigung, ich wollte nur sichergehen."

Es wurde wieder ruhig, ehe Draco erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ich frag mich nur, wieso ausgerechnet sie?" Blaise legte den Kopf schief. „Hermine ist nett, witzig und auch wenn du das anders siehst, sie ist sehr hübsch. Vor allem ist sie sehr gerecht. Wusstest du, dass sie eine der wenigen Vertrauensschüler ist, die keine Punkte abziehen, wegen der Häuserrivalitäten? Ich glaube, sie würde sogar dir keine unverdienten Punkte abziehen, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit böte." Draco zog die Brauen nach oben. „Wow, das klingt ja fantastisch." Blaise ignorierte seinen Sarkasmus und wartete gespannt auf das, was seinem Freund offensichtlich noch auf der Zunge lag.

„Das wird ihnen nicht gefallen, Blaise. Ich weiß, du hast dich rausgehalten, aber allein, weil du ein Slytherin bist, wird es ihnen nicht gefallen. Und ich muss es meinem Vater erzählen, sonst gerate ich in sein Schussfeld, weil er glaubt, ich würde ihm etwas verheimlichen."

Blaise rieb sich über die Augen. „Draco...bist du glücklich?" Er musste nicht antworten, sein ausweichender Blick sagte genug. „Wann sollen wir anfangen unser eigenes Leben zu leben? Ich meine, denkst du wirklich, eines Tages wirst du aufwachen und endlich deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen? Es wird schlimmer werden. Ich weiß, du glaubst wirklich an diese ganze Reinheit des Blutes, aber siehst du nicht, dass dieser Fanatismus dein Leben zerstört?"

Draco seufzte. „Schau dir an, wie schwierig es für dich ist und du hast keine Eltern, die dir im Nacken sitzen, was denkst du, wird passieren, wenn ich meinen Eltern sage, ich stehe nicht zu ihrer Ideologie und möchte damit nichts zu tun haben? Dazu noch in Zeiten wie diesen. Ich bin kein verfluchter Gryffindor, ich stürze mich nicht in aussichtslose Situationen." Blaise schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich schließe mal daraus, du bist nicht glücklich."

Draco lachte humorlos. „Nein, das bin ich nicht, war ich nie, aber..."

„Was aber? Denkst du, das ändert sich irgendwann? Weißt du noch, als wir nach Hogwarts kamen? Du hast gesagt, du könntest dich so weit entfernt von deinem Vater endlich von allem befreien, dein eigenes Leben führen, aber das tust du nicht. Nicht mal deine eigenen Verabredungen darfst du dir raussuchen. Pansy Parkinson? Du hasst sie und trotzdem bist du mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen. Du selbst hast dir geschworen, in keine arrangierte Ehe gedrängt zu werden, aber genau darauf läuft es hinaus. Du wirst in einer diktatorischen Welt leben, in der du niemals eigener Meinung sein darfst, niemals eigene Entscheidungen treffen darfst und in der du mit einer Frau zusammen leben musst, die du nicht liebst, mit Kindern, die das selbe durchmachen werden müssen wie du. Das klingt für mich nicht nach einer glücklichen Zukunft, Draco. Du selbst weißt es doch am besten, Glück kannst du mit Geld nicht bekommen."

Draco rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel hinein. „Wie sind wir bitte von deinem Verrat am Hause Slytherin auf meine verkorkste Zukunft gekommen?" Blaise lächelte traurig. „Weil es damit schon beginnt. Sag mir nicht, du hast kein Interesse an Potter und seinen Freunden. Sag mir nicht, du beneidest sie nicht um ihre Freiheit und ihre Abenteuer. Wir dürfen uns nicht mal unsere eigenen Freunde aussuchen Draco. Ich bin überrascht, dass man dir gestattet, noch mit mir befreundet zu sein..."

Draco lachte. „Tja, das ist dann wohl eine der wenigen eigenen Entscheidungen, die man mir zugesteht. Und ja Blaise, du hast recht, ich hasse Potter und seine Freunde, oder zumindest verabscheue ich sie zutiefst, aber ich ...beneide sie um ihre Freiheit. Ich beneide Potter, weil er von so vielen geliebt wird, ich beneide Granger, weil sie unglaublich intelligent ist und trotz ihrer Abstammung so selbstbewusst ist und ich beneide..W..We..das Wiesel, weil er eine Familie hat, die ihn bei allem zu unterstützen scheint und die glücklich ist, ohne reich zu sein. Aber genau das ist der Grund, wegen dem ich die drei verabscheue. Sie haben alles, was ich mir wünsche und sie können dabei sie selbst sein."

Blaise öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Nie, wirklich niemals zuvor hatte er Draco so offen sprechen hören. Seine Gefühle hatte er selbst vor Blaise nur selten gezeigt und ebenso selten hatten sie über dieses Thema so ehrlich gesprochen, wie heute. „Aber...wieso tust du nichts? Du kannst zu Dumbledore gehen, du kannst ….Draco, noch hast du so viele Chancen. Du weißt, was dir blüht, machst du so weiter wie bisher. Willst du wirklich zu diesen Menschen gehören, die wegen ihrer vermeintlichen Superiorität andere Menschen ermorden? Willst du zum Mörder werden, nur weil ein Verrückter das von dir verlangt?"

Eine Hand wanderte in Dracos Haar und fuhr nervös hindurch. „Blaise, denkst du, ich habe mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht? Ich habe mir diejenigen angesehen, die diesen Weg in ihrer Jugend gegangen sind. Allen voran meinen Vater. Er ist nicht glücklich, ich weiß, er hatte andere Träume und ist trotzdem diesem Weg gefolgt. Oder Snape. Ich will kein Mann werden, der ewig unglücklich und verbittert sein wird."

„Aber dann hast du doch eine Antwort gefunden Draco. Steig aus so lange du noch kannst."

Der blonde Junge sprang von seinem Sessel auf und lief verstört hin und her. „Und dann? Wohin soll ich gehen Blaise? Ich kenne niemanden, der nicht auf der gleichen Schiene fährt, wie meine Eltern, dafür haben sie gesorgt. Und ganz ehrlich, bei dir wird zukünftig auch nicht der sicherste Ort sein, das solltest du vielleicht auch deiner Mutter sagen." Blaise nickte. „Um meine Mutter brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Sie ist weg. Ich hab sie gebeten mir nichts zu sagen, es ist ihr hier zu unruhig geworden und da ich sie nicht begleiten wollte, ist sie allein verschwunden."

Draco weitete die Augen. „Und...was hast du jetzt vor? Ich weiß, du bist selbstständig und alles, aber..." Blaise unterbrach ihn. „Noch haben wir Schule und hier sind wir erstmal sicher. Ich hatte sowieso vor, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, allerdings..."

„Hast Schiss gehabt, richtig?" Blaise grinste verlegen. Draco schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf. „Und das, obwohl du mit der Gryffindorplage rumhängst. Schande über dich."

Sie beließen es bei diesem Schluss, wechselten absichtlich das Thema und schnitten auch Hermine vorläufig nicht mehr an. Doch beide wussten, sie hatten in den nächsten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

XXXXX

Hermine war spät dran. Wieder einmal. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie sich beinahe jeden Tag in ihrer Zeit verschätzt. Und das alles war Cedrics Schuld. Sie wusste nicht, was los war, doch wieder und wieder versetzte er sie in der Bibliothek. Normalerweise trafen sie sich, arbeiteten ein paar Stunden, redeten zwischendurch und anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam zum Abendessen. Doch seit Cedric nicht mehr auftauchte, verlor Hermine ihr Zeitgefühl. Sie verpasste das Abendessen und die Ausgangssperre und musste sich dann irgendwie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen, wo sie sich dann Standpauken von Harry und Ron anhören durfte.

Die beiden hatten es aufgegeben, sie aus der Bibliothek locken zu wollen und sie nur gebeten, pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Allerdings schien ihre innere Uhr wirklich kaputt zu sein, weshalb sie es fast nie schaffte. Sie umrundete vorsichtig eine Ecke und passierte einen Wandteppich, als ihr plötzlich eine Hand über den Mund gelegt wurde, wieder einmal, und sie hinter den Wandteppich gezerrt wurde. Hermine wusste, weder Harry und Ron würden sich trauen, etwas derartiges zu machen. Cedric war es definitiv auch nicht, die Person roch anders und Blaise, Blaise hat rauere Hände.

Sie tat das einzige, was ihr in dieser Situation einfiel. Sie stampfte so fest sie konnte mit ihrem Fuß auf den Fuß des Unbekannten und rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in den Magen. Eine schnelle Handbewegung beförderte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand. Sie drehte sich um und hielt ihn an den Hals der Person. Als sie ihn erkannte, zögerte sie einen Moment, den Stab wieder wegzustecken, doch tat es schließlich doch.

„Ein bisschen übertrieben Granger, meinst du nicht?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben, eine Geste, die sie sich von Blaise abgeguckt hatte. „Sei froh, dass es nicht meine Faust war. Schon wieder." Er grinste. Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen. Dieses Grinsen...noch so eine typische Eigenschaft der Slytherins, die sie bei Blaise einigermaßen tolerieren konnte, bei Malfoy allerdings hasste. Wirklich hasste. So sehr, dass sie ihre vorherige Drohung mit der Faust am liebsten wahrgemacht hätte.

„Nicht, dass ich gerade keine Lust auf ein verbales Duell mit dir hätte...obwohl, nein, nein hab ich nicht. Also, wieso Malfoy?" Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte eine Verunsicherung in seinen grauen Augen zu sehen. „Es wird dich überraschen, aber ich möchte dich um Rat bitten." Hermine blinzelte. „Häh?"

„Eloquent Granger!"

„Verzeihung, aber du hast mich..."

„Überrascht?"

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Sag einfach, was du zu sagen hast, Malfoy und dann lass mich gehen. Ich hab auch ohne noch mehr Verspätung genug Ärger am Hals."

Er _grinste_ schon wieder. „Pass auf, ich möchte...aussteigen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung weiß ich nicht alles, weshalb ein bisschen mehr Informationen hilfreich wären. Was mich besonders interessieren würde, ist, wieso kommst mit was auch immer zu mir? Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber wir sind nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde. Bedauerlicher Weise." Wenn er noch einmal so dämlich grinste, nahm Hermine sich vor, dann würde sie ihm den Mund weghexen. „Du bist die Freundin meines besten Freundes. Das verschafft mir Bonuspunkte."

„Egal, wie viele Bonuspunkte du auch glaubst, dafür zu bekommen, sie können deinen Punktestand nicht annähernd auf Null bringen."

Ihre Hand zuckte bereits zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch in letzter Sekunde ballte sie sie zur Faust und ließ sie an ihrer Seite hinab hängen. „Witzig Granger, wirklich witzig, jedenfalls möchte ich dich fragen, würde...Dumbledore...jemandem wie mir helfen?" Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Würde mir Dumbledore helfen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde?"

Hermine öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder. „Ähm...kommt drauf an. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir helfen würde, die Schule zu übernehmen, oder jeden rauswirft, den du nicht leiden kannst, oder..."

„Habs begriffen Granger, ich meine, Merlin, dass ich so tief sinken würde... Meinst du, er würde mir, ich meine, jemandem in meiner...wie mir helfen, einen Ort zu finden, an dem ich, jemand wie ich bleiben könnte."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich...weiß nicht genau. Ich schätze, das kommt auf die Situation an, in der du ja, ja Malfoy, jemand wie du, sich befindet. Wenn du nicht gewollt hättest, dass ich weiß, über wen wir sprechen, dann hättest du dir wenigstens einen Freund ausdenken können, wobei, da Blaise der einzige Freund ist, hätte das wohl auch nicht funktioniert. Egal, auf jeden Fall schätze ich, er würde dir helfen, wenn du es nötig hättest."

Malfoy sah sie skeptisch an. „Und er entscheidet darüber, ob ich es nötig habe oder nicht. Verstehe ich das richtig?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du entscheidest das ganz alleine Draco." Sie spähte hinter dem Wandteppich hervor und überzeugte sich davon, dass niemand zu sehen war, schenkte Draco ein ermutigendes Lächeln und beeilte sich dann zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

XXXXX

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie immer häufiger zu Draco schaute und ihn beobachtete. Er schien sich von den Slytherins abzuschotten und da die meisten aus anderen Häusern nichts mit Slytherins zu tun haben wollten, verbrachte er eine Menge Zeit allein oder mit Blaise. Mehr als einmal hatte Hermine vorschlagen wollen, er sollte sich zu ihnen setzen, doch sie konnte sich Harrys und Rons Reaktion darauf vorstellen.

„Sag mal, sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?" Hermine wandte ihren Blick von Draco ab und sah zu Blaise. „Huh? Wieso?" Blaise grinste. „Weil du seit ein paar Tagen ständig Draco anstarrst. Sollte ich da irgendetwas wissen?" Hermine wurde eine Spur rot. „Nein. Es ist...er wirkt so einsam." Blaise seufzte. „Ja, das ist er wohl. Er befindet sich momentan in einer schwierigen Situation, aber so wie es aussieht hat er bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen." Hermine nickte. „Scheint so." Blaise sah sie überrascht an. „Wie meinst du das?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns jetzt nicht über Draco reden. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden unsere Zweisamkeit nicht für lange genießen können. Ich kann Harry und Ron praktisch nach mir suchen hören." Blaise lachte. „Tja, mir scheint, wenn man dich will, muss man die Gesellschaft der zwei ertragen. Du kannst froh sein, dass du so anbetungswürdig bist Hermine." Sie wurde rot. Wieder einmal. In Blaise Gegenwart passierte ihr das ständig, weil er _ständig_ solche Dinge sagte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde.

Hermine mochte Blaise, das tat sie wirklich. Er kam ganz gut mit Harry und Ron aus, hatte zwar einige Probleme mit Cedric, wieso auch immer, aber er war immer freundlich. Zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart. Er war sehr aufmerksam, holte sie jeden Tag zum Frühstück ab, trug ihre Bücher und sie hatten immer etwas zum Reden. Aber irgendwie, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihn noch nicht so lange kannte, fühlte sie sich manchmal unwohl in seiner Gegenwart. Sie konnte sich nie richtig entspannen und fürchtete immer...sie wusste es nicht. Es war einfach so ein Gefühl...

„Und Auftritt der beiden Anhängsel." Hermine sah in die Richtung, in die Blaise schaute und erblickte Harry und Ron. Sie winkte sie zu sich und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Hermine, da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht." Blaise zog eine Braue nach oben und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war wirklich unfassbar, aber er und Hermine waren so gut wie _nie_ alleine. Er verstand, dass sie häufig mit den beiden lernen wollte, denn Merlin zumindest das Wiesel hatte es nötig und deshalb hatte er nichts dagegen, dass sie fast immer mit ihm und Hermine in der Bibliothek waren. Wenigstens war Diggory nicht auch noch dabei.

Aber dass sie nicht mal im Garten, der von Hecken durchzogen war und kaum jemand, mit Ausnahme der Lehrer und offensichtlich Hermines Freunden, Lust hatte, jemanden darin zu suchen. Gut, sie hatten sich nicht den abgeschiedensten Ort ausgesucht, Draco saß nicht allzu weit weg an einem kleinen Baum und las, aber trotzdem mussten die beiden eine Weile gebraucht haben, Hermine zu finden.

„Was gibt's denn Ron?" Ron zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Bank. Harry, für den auf der ohnehin kleinen Bank kaum Platz war, sah sich suchend um, doch bevor er einen Ort zum Hinsetzen gefunden hatte, hatte Blaise einen lauten Qualvollen Seufzer ausgestoßen, da er wieder einmal um seine Alleinsein-Zeit mit Hermine gebracht wurde und sie kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Hermine erschrak zwar kurz, machte es sich dann aber einigermaßen bequem und lächelte Blaise dankbar zu.

Harry und Ron sahen einen Moment nachdenklich aus. Es war...seltsam, Hermine auf dem Schoß eines anderen Jungens zu sehen. Sie hatten sich bereits daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Blaise sie hin und wieder in ihrer Gegenwart küsste und wussten nicht, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollten. Ron zuckte irgendwann seine Schultern und nach einem warnenden Blick in Blaise Richtung setzte sich Harry schließlich auf den freigewordenen Platz.

Hermine sah die beiden fragend an. „Ähm Jungs, nicht dass ich euch nicht gerne sehe, schon wieder, aber wieso seit ihr hier?" Ron reagierte gar nicht, sondern spielte mit einem Marienkäfer, der auf seine Hand geflogen war. Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wir wollten nur ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen und da du so selten zum Abendessen kommst, dachten wir, wir nutzen die Zeit davor."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aha, dass ist...wirklich süß." Blaise schnaubte. „Süß? Die beiden sind schlimmer als Kletten, Hermine. Sie kleben an dir wie verdammte Parasiten." Harry richtete sich erbost auf. „Hey, wir schätzen Hermine nun mal und wollen sie öfter sehen, als nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Wenn sie nicht immer in der Bibliothek..."

„Okay Jungs, das reicht! Ich versuche wirklich, zukünftig früher aus der Bibliothek zu kommen und..." Es war an Ron ein Schnauben von sich zu geben. „Als ob! Als Diggory noch mit dir gelernt hat, hast du es wenigstens zum Abendessen geschafft. Merlin weiß, wie er dich pünktlich da raus gekriegt hat."

Hermine spürte ein leichtes Stechen hinter ihren Augen. Dass Cedric sie immer noch mied, belastete sie. Ein paar Tage zuvor hatten sie ein DA Treffen gehabt. Er hatte weder mit ihr gesprochen, noch sie angesehen. Stattdessen hatte er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Cho geknutscht oder ihr Dinge zugeflüstert. Hermine verstand es einfach nicht und ihr bescheuerter Stolz verbot ihr, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Sowohl sie als auch Blaise gaben es schließlich auf, sich über ihre beiden Freunde aufzuregen und ließen sich auf ein angeregtes Gespräch mit ihnen ein. Sie blieben nur eine Weile auf der kleinen Bank, bis Hermine vorschlug(anordnete) in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um ein paar Dinge zu wiederholen, was die drei Jungs nur ungern taten.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss drehte Hermine sich zurück zu Draco. Sie ertappte ihn dabei, wie er ihnen nachschaute und ihr dann zögerlich zunickte. Hermine lächelte und drehte sich dann wieder in Richtung Schloss.

XXXXX

„Harry, können wir kurz reden." Harry sah überrascht von seinem Aufsatz auf und nickte dann. Er folgte Hermine in eine etwas entlegenere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und setzte sich auf einen der kleinen Hocker, die dort standen, Hermine sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß, es mag komisch klingen, aber ich finde, wir sollten Malfoy helfen." Harry schaute sie überrascht an. „Häh? Wieso das denn?" Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie wollte Dracos Vertrauen in sie nicht verletzen, indem sie Harry von ihrem Gespräch erzählte, doch andererseits konnte sie ihn auch nicht mehr so einsam sehen. Blaise konnte nicht alle ersetzen. Er konnte nicht die Freunde sein, die Malfoy seit neuestem mied, er konnte nicht seine Eltern sein, von denen Draco mehr und mehr Post bekam, die er allerdings ungeöffnet ließ, jedenfalls hatte Blaise ihr das erzählt.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, für die er allerdings nicht mutig genug war. Nicht ohne Hilfe. „Du hast doch bemerkt, wie ruhig er geworden ist...und einsam. Der einzige, der noch mit ihm spricht, ist Blaise. Fragst du dich nicht, warum das so ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht annähernd so viel Interesse wie du es für die Slytherins zu entwickeln scheinst. Aber du hast recht, was das ruhig sein betrifft. Er hat uns lange nicht mehr beleidigt..."

Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Ich glaube, er...will aussteigen." Harry weitete die Augen. „Du meinst..." Hermine nickte. „Blaise hat erzählt, dass er die Briefe seiner Eltern nicht mal mehr öffnet, allerdings..." Harry nickte, sie ermutigend weiter zu sprechen. „Allerdings glaube ich, ihm fehlt der Mut endgültig zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ich bezweifle, dass er irgendjemanden hat, zu dem er im Falle eines Falles gehen kann."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Blaise. Seine Mom hat doch nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun und er auch nicht, oder?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Dass ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Blaise spricht nie über seine Mutter. Ich meine, ich rede ständig über meine Eltern, was sie in ihren Briefen geschrieben haben und so, und ich meine ja nicht, er solle ununterbrochen über sie reden, aber nie? Er bekommt auch sehr selten Post..."

„Was denkst du denn, hat das zu bedeuten?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke, Blaise und Draco sollten vielleicht gemeinsam..." Harry nickte verstehend. „Und ich soll Dumbledore einweihen?" Hermine nickte. „Wenn er schon Bescheid weiß, wird es den beiden vielleicht leichter fallen. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, was sie für ein Problem haben, es ist immerhin Dumbledore."

Harry lächelte. „Eben. Alle Slytherins haben sich ständig über ihn lustig gemacht. Außerdem haben sie alle den Ruf, auf Voldemorts Seite zu sein und dass Dumbledore ein erbitterter Gegner von ihm ist, ist allen bekannt. Und dann ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe bitten?" Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wieso sie sich bei so einer wichtigen Sache nicht überwinden..."

„Hermine, weißt du, wie schwer es ist, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn du diesem Jemand auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert bist? Wenn du ohne die Hilfe dieser Person alleine dastehst? Hilflos?" Hermine seufzte. „Du hast recht Harry. Es fällt mir einfach schwer, mich in sie hinein zu versetzen." Harry lächelte nur und versprach, Dumbledore anzusprechen und ihm von den beiden Slytherins zu erzählen.

Hermine ging an diesem Abend erleichtert, und pünktlich, zu Bett.

XXXXX

TBC

So, wieder mal eine lange Pause und irgendwie hat sich die Geschichte so völlig anders entwickelt, als zu Anfang geplant, aber wie es scheint, hat sie sich einfach verselbstständigt. Sei es drum, ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie trotzdem und reviewt fleißig.

Lg


	7. Placatio

Hermine war überrascht, dass man sie ins Büro des Schulleiters rief und dachte zunächst, es habe etwas mit Draco und Blaise zu tun, doch da sie weder den einen, noch den anderen im Büro sah, sondern lediglich eine recht streng wirkende, ältere Frau, die ihre Bibliothekarinnen-Brille zurechtrückte und Hermine eindringlich musterte, schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie hatten mich rufen lassen? Soll ich vielleicht später...?" Dumbledore lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Hermine, diese reizende Dame ist wegen Ihnen, zumindest teilweise ihretwegen, hier. Sie möchte mit Ihnen über Professor Umbridge sprechen."

Hermine lächelte der Frau zu, schenkte ihr jedoch einen fragenden Blick. „Okay, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was ich Ihnen erzählen soll. Falls Sie wissen wollen, ob Professor Umbridge wieder unorthodoxe Disziplinierungen angewandt hat, so muss ich Ihnen erfreut mitteilen, dass dem nicht so ist." Die Dame zeigte ihr ein angespanntes Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Miss Granger, es geht heute weniger um ihre disziplinarischen, als um ihre pädagogischen Methoden. Ich bin Mathilda Merrythorn von der Aufsicht und Überwachung öffentlicher Dienstinhaber." Hermine schüttelte überrascht ihre Hand. „Wissen Sie, dass es eine wahre Flutwelle an Beschwerden gab, nachdem sie Dolores Umbridge gemeldet haben? Anders als bei Ihnen wurden aber vielmehr ihre Fähigkeiten zu unterrichten kritisiert. Können Sie mir dazu irgendwas sagen?"

Hermine blinzelte einen Moment, dann legte Sie die Stirn in Falten und sah fragend zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte nur aufmunternd. „Mrs Merrythorn, ich versuche Ihnen ganz ehrlich zu antworten. Ich bin keine Expertin auf dem Gebiet, aber obwohl ich Professor Umbridges Unterricht nicht..schätze, bezweifle ich, dass sie damit gegen irgendwelche Richtlinien verstößt. Sie geht mit uns den Stoff durch, der in den Prüfungen drankommt, wenn auch nur theoretisch und fragt uns ab. _Theoretisch _bringt sie uns alles bei."

Merrythorn notierte sich etwas und sah Hermine dann wieder an. „Sie richtet sich nach dem Lehrplan?" Hermine nickte. „Sie geht alle Kapitel nach Vorschrift durch?"

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ja?" Eine Weile fuhr die Frau fort, Hermine Fragen zu stellen und Hermine versuchte sie so objektiv, wie möglich zu beantworten. Nach einer Weile nahm Merrythorn die Brille ab und sah sie interessiert an. „Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, Miss Granger. Ich war alles andere als angetan von Ihren Anschuldigungen gegenüber einer Kollegin, ich war sicher, sie sind lediglich eine Schülerin, die die Chance sieht, eine unliebsame Lehrerin loszuwerden. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich erst jetzt komme. Ich war sicher, sie würden übertreiben. Doch ich kann nicht Dutzende Beschwerden über ein und die selbe Person ignorieren, weshalb ich mich doch dazu entschied, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie die Gelegenheit nicht nutzen, ihre Professorin in weiteren Misskredit zu bringen."

Hermine blinzelte. „Es war nie meine Absicht, ihr überhaupt Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten." Hermine kreuzte gedanklich die Finger. „Ich habe noch nie einen Lehrer kritisiert oder gemeldet, schließlich bin ich eine Schülerin und habe mich den Anordnungen der Professorin zu fügen. Allerdings hielt ich es für meine Pflicht, nicht nur Professor Umbridge auf ihren Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, sondern auch, meine Mitschüler vor körperlicher Züchtigung zu bewahren und ich bin froh, dass die Professorin inzwischen davon absieht."

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln das Zwinkern deutlich in Dumbledores Augen. Er wusste, dass Hermine die Wahrheit ein wenig zurechtbog und Umbridge sehr wohl eins auswichen wollte. Doch dieses Mal versuchte Hermine die Theatralik aus ihren Worten zu verbannen. Diese Frau wirkte nicht, als würde sie ihr die unschuldige, naive und leicht beeinflussbare Schülerin abnehmen.

Merrythorn schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln und erhob sich. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit Miss Granger. Ich freue mich, dass Sie ihrem Ruf nicht gerecht werden und eine intelligente und ehrliche junge Frau zu sein scheinen. Einen angenehmen Tag. Dumbledore." Sie nickte dem Schulleiter zu und verließ dann das Büro." Hermine seufzte. Da ging ihre Chance, Umbridge loszuwerden. „Es war absolut richtig, ehrlich zu Mathilda zu sein, Hermine. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Besuchern beim letzten Mal ist sie eine sehr...aufmerksame Frau. Sie glaubt an das Ministerium und dessen Gesetze und hätte sicherlich an dir gezweifelt, hättest du Professor Umbridge in schlechtem Licht dastehen lassen. Ich bin sicher, sie hätte ihren Unterricht überprüft und so leid es mir tut, es ist Dolores Entscheidung, den Unterricht praktisch zu gestalten oder eben nicht."

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen und sah dann Dumbledore an. „Hat Harry schon mit Ihnen gesprochen, Professor?" Dumbledore nickte. „Er hat mich grob in alles eingeweiht, auch wenn ich noch nicht mit den beiden jungen Männern gesprochen und Harrys Geschichte bestätigt habe, die ja zu großen Teilen aus Vermutungen bestehen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe." Hermine wich seinem Blick aus.

„Nicht ausschließlich, Sir. Einiges, aber nicht alles. Ich denke allerdings, die zwei sollten lieber selbst mit Ihnen sprechen. Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihnen das zu erzählen. Harry und ich haben uns schon genug eingemischt." Dumbledore lächelte sanft. „Ah, ich fürchte, das ist ein häufiges Problem. Aber einem Menschen helfen zu wollen, und dabei ein paar...Grenzen ausdehnen, kann oft ein ganzes Leben verändern."

Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Vielleicht, aber die meisten schätzen es trotzdem nicht, wenn man sich in ihr Leben einmischt und ich kann das durchaus nachvollziehen. Jeder möchte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, sein eigenes Leben führen, oder?" Dumbledore nickte. „Richtig, aber bedenken Sie, dass zu diesem Leben immer auch andere Leute gehören. Viele Entscheidungen trifft man nicht nur für sich selbst, man trifft sie auch für die Menschen, die das Leben definieren, es einzigartig machen."

Hermine nickte. „Professor? Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber kann ich gehen? Ich hab eine Verabredung in der Bibliothek und ich will nicht noch später kommen, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt." Dumbledore lächelte und entließ Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken.

Hermine verließ sein Büro und eilte den Gang entlang in Richtung Bibliothek. Einen Moment lang passte sie nicht auf und knallte mit jemandem zusammen. Sie wäre gestürzt, hätte dieser jemand sie nicht gestützt. „Oh, tschuldigung, ich...Cedric!" Cedric, der sie anfangs wohl ebenfalls nicht erkannt zu haben schien, schaute sie kühl an. Hermine hasste es, es zuzugeben, doch sie war froh, ihn zu sehen. Es war so selten geworden, dass sie ihn sah, dass sie bei jeder Mahlzeit den Hufflepufftisch nach ihm absuchte, nur um sich zu versichern, dass er nicht die Schule verlassen hatte.

Als weder sie noch er etwas sagten und Cedric schließlich bemerkte, dass er sie immer noch festhielt, löste er schnell seinen Griff von ihr und schaute weg. Ehe er sie einfach stehen lassen konnte, legte Hermine ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und zwang ihn sanft, sie anzuschauen. „Was ist denn nur los?"

Cedric ertrug ihren schmerzverzerrten Blick nur kurz. Er hatte es genossen, sie festzuhalten und dafür hasste er sich. Hermine sollte wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn sein, doch er empfand wenn er ehrlich war ganz anders für sie. „Was soll los sein?" Hermine zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich verstehe es ja nicht, aber du meidest mich. Du tauchst nicht mehr zu unseren Lernstunden auf, du sprichst nicht mehr mit mir. Ich weiß nicht warum. Habe ich dir irgendwas getan?"

Wie sollte er ihr denn erklären, was los war? Er hatte keinen Grund parat, weswegen er ihr fernblieb, außer dem völlig irrationalen, dass er wütend gewesen war, dass sie mit Blaise zusammengekommen war. „Es ist...kompliziert Granger. Ich hab eine Menge zu tun..."

„Ich weiß, deshalb haben wir ja angefangen gemeinsam zu lernen."

„Na ja, ähm..Cho, ja Cho war davon nicht so begeistert." Hermine sah ihn ratlos an. „Wovon? Davon, dass wir zusammen gelernt haben? Aber warum? Ich meine, will sie mit dir alleine lernen oder?"

Cedric seufzte innerlich. Sie konnte sich nicht mal das denken? Dass Cho vielleicht eifersüchtig war, auf die viele Zeit, die er und Hermine zusammen verbracht hatten? Wie konnte ein so intelligentes Mädchen nur so...argh! „Sie war sauer Granger, denn du bist ein Mädchen." Hermine schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Junge!" Half Cedric weiter nach. Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ja und? Harry und Ron auch." Perfekt, er stand auf der gleichen Stufe wie Harry und Ron. YAY!

„Es mag für dich normal sein, dich mit Männern zu umgeben, dazu als einziges Mädchen, aber manche sehen das nicht so gerne, so auch meine Freundin." Endlich schien bei ihr der Groschen zu fallen. „Oh! Sie war eifersüchtig? Auf dich und mich? Hahahaha! Warum hast du ihr nicht erklärt, dass wir nur Freunde sind." Cedric spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wieso gab es ganze Fanclubs für ihn, wieso stand der Großteil der weiblichen Population auf ihn, nur sie nicht. Machte sie das mit Absicht?

„Himmel Granger, es mag dir ja verrückt vorkommen, aber es gibt tatsächlich Mädchen, die mich auch als Jungen interessant finden. Sehr viele sogar. Und dass ich ausgerechnet mit dir lerne, hat Cho wohl falsch interpretiert." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ausgerechnet mit mir? Was soll das den heißen?" Cedric seufzte. „Du bist zwei Jahrgänge unter mir, wieso sollte ich mir von dir helfen lassen?" Hermine sah ihn noch immer skeptisch an. „Ahja, und wieso hast du sie nicht einfach eingeladen, mit uns zu lernen? Harry und Ron..."

„Merlin, hast du auch noch ein anderes Thema?" Hermine wich erschrocken zurück. Cedric hatte sie noch nie angeschrien. Niemals. „Cedric, was ist nur los mit dir?" Sie hasste es, aber Tränen begannen in ihren Augen aufzusteigen. Cedric schaute plötzlich beschämt zur Seite. „Tut mir leid Granger, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." Hermine wischte sich entschieden die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, wir werden jetzt darüber sprechen, was du seit neuestem für ein Problem mit mir hast."

Cedric schnaubte. „Vielleicht dreht sich aber auch nicht immer alles um dich."

„Tja, da du mit mir nicht mehr sprichst, mit allen anderen aber schon, tippe ich mal einfach ins Blaue, dass ich es bin, mit der du ein Problem hast." Er sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dass drehte er seinen Kopf weg. „Das ist mir zu dumm!" Und lief davon.

XXXXX

„Okay, dann redet er halt nicht mehr mit dir, ist das so schlimm?" Blaise sah sie ein wenig ratlos an. „Ihr kennt euch doch noch gar nicht so lange." Hermine schniefte laut. „Dich kenn ich auch noch nicht so lange, du unsensibler Trottel." Blaise schloss die Augen und verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Noch nie hatte er Hermine so erlebt. Sie benahm sich weinerlich und zickig und...es war unglaublich witzig solange man nicht im Fokus ihrer plötzlichen Wut war.

„Lachst du Blaise?" Er schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Weißt du, ich schütte hier mein Herz aus und du verstehst mich einfach nicht!" Blaise sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir ehrlich leid, aber ich kann mich so schlecht in deine Situation versetzen. Ich hab kaum weibliche Freunde und na ja, vielleicht wäre für dich ja eine weibliche Freundin hilfreich."

„Willst du mich abschieben?" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, nein, wirklich nicht, aber ...die könnte dir bestimmt besser helfen." Hermine ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Ich hab aber keine MädchenFreunde. Ich mag keine Mädchen. Die sind so...mädchenhaft."

Blaise schmunzelte und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Aber du bist doch auch ein Mädchen. Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, du hättest keine einzige weibliche Freundin. Nur Jungs?" Hermine sah ihn an, legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Eine Weile verging, dann ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder gegen seine Brust sinken und schniefte. „Ich bin so erbärmlich. Keines der Mädchen mag mich..."

„Ich bin sicher, irgendeine von ihnen mag dich..."

„Aber ich sie nicht! Die reden nur über Jungs und Make-up und Kleidung und...irgh!"

Blaise griff nach ihrer Hand. „Du wirst es ja wohl schaffen, ein paar Stunden lebendig in deren Gesellschaft zu überstehen, Hermine." Hermine schnaubte. „Lebendig? Mir wäre geistig unversehrt lieber. Ich kann regelrecht fühlen, wie meine Gehirnzellen in ihrer Gegenwart Selbstmord begehen. Wenn ich ein Hochhaus wäre, dann würden sich ein paar Hundert von ihnen aller paar Minuten aus dem dreizehnten Stock stürzen." Blaise lachte und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Hermine. Er wurde sofort wieder ernst und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Und was ist mit dieser Ginny? Sie scheint doch taff zu sein und nicht nur auf Mädchenkram fixiert. Ihr versteht euch doch immer ganz gut." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment dachte Blaise, er hätte es geschafft, doch Hermine schien sich plötzlich an den Grund ihrer Unterhaltung zu erinnern und brach wieder in Tränen aus. „Ich will aber, dass Cedric wieder mit mir spricht. Ich brauche keine verdammte Mädchenfreundschaft, wenn ihr bescheuerten Jungs nur nicht alle so behindert und stimmungs...schwankerisch wärt."

Blaise seufzte. „Ist das überhaupt ein Wort?" Eine neue Tränenflut verließ Hermines Augen. „Cedric hätte einen neuen Kult daraus gemacht." Blaise war genervt. Langsam wurde es albern. Er war wirklich kein eifersüchtiger Typ, aber das ganze Gerede über einen anderen Kerl, der ja wohl ganz offensichtlich auf seine Freundin stand, stresste ihn. „Hör mal Hermine, ich kann dir nicht helfen, okay. Es tut mir leid, dass dein heißgeliebter Cedric nicht mehr mit dir spricht, aber langsam reicht es." Gut, vielleicht war er doch der eifersüchtige Typ, aber immerhin war Hermine seine Freundin.

Hermines Weinerlichkeit verschwand und sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?" Blaise drehte demonstrativ seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Blaise! Ich rede mit dir." Er drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr und funkelte sie wütend an. „Lieber wäre es dir aber, du könntest jetzt mit Diggory reden, oder?" Er stand abrupt auf und ließ sie in dem Klassenzimmer zurück, in das sie sich um Ruhe bemüht, zurückgezogen hatten.

Hermine sah ihm sprachlos nach. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht gewollt. Die Sache mit Cedric beschäftigte sich einfach und es machte sie fertig, dass er sauer auf sie war. Grundlos noch dazu, aber ihre Beziehung mit Blaise hatte sie deswegen nicht gefährden wollen.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron und erzählte ihren beiden Freunden von ihren Jungsproblemen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, wechselten die beiden einen Blick und schauten dann sie an. Harry schien das Wort zu haben, während Ron sie mitleidig anschaute. Hermine schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Hermine, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass Blaise es nur bedingt toll findet, mit dir über einen anderen Mann zu sprechen?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso, ich..." Ron seufzte auf eine irritierende, nervige Weise. „Hermine,..." Merlin, wie sie es hasste, wenn man einen Satz mit ihrem Namen einleitete. Sie wusste doch, wie sie hieß.

„...ich weiß, Diggory und du, ihr seit nur Freunde, aber wie würdest du es denn finden, wenn Blaise ständig über andere Frauen sprechen würde und in Tränen ausbrechen würde, weil ein Mädchen nicht mehr mit ihm spricht?" Hermine verzog den Mund. „Merkwürdig würde ich das finden, ich finde Männer, die weinen nicht so prickelnd."

Ron funkelte sie an. „Du checkst glaub ich nicht, worauf wir hinaus wollen. Denn Tatsache ist, du wärst ziemlich eifersüchtig, wenn Blaise sich so intensiv mit einer anderen beschäftigen würde." Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Vielleicht..." Harry schnaubte. „Ganz sicher! Ich kann schon verstehen, dass Blaise auf Cedric eifersüchtig ist." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Harry schaute ungläubig zurück. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, so naiv kannst nicht mal du sein. Er ist älter, klug und, wie dir sein Fanclub bestätigen wird, sehr gutaussehend. Er hat Charme, hat das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen, ist Sportler, ein ausgesprochen guter Sportler, und er ist ein netter Typ."

Ron und Hermine zogen die Brauen hoch. „Willst du uns was sagen, Harry? Schwärmst du für Diggory?" Harry funkelte Ron wütend an. „Ronald!" „Ui, ronalde mich nicht, Harry, dass erinnert mich immer so an meine Mutter oder Hermine, wenn sie wütend sind." Harry warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. „Denk mal drüber nach Ronald." Harry sah ihre beiden Freunde glücklich an und fiel dann Harry um den Hals. „Ich hab wirklich die besten Freunde auf der Welt." Harry sah Ron fragend an. Ron grinste und gab ein tonloses „PMS" von sich.

XXXXX

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag die große Halle betrat, nur mit Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite, da Blaise sie nicht abgeholt hatte, sah sie sich sofort nach ihm um. Sie erblickte Draco alleine am Slytherintisch sitzen, doch von Blaise keine Spur. Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin und setzte sich mit Harry und Ron an den Gryffindortisch. Wieder und wieder schaute sie abwechselnd zur Eingangstür und zu seinem Tisch, doch er ließ sich nicht blicken.

Als Draco sich schließlich erhob und die große Halle verließ, sprang Hermine auf und eilte ihm nach. Kaum raus aus der Großen Halle, rief sie laut seinen Namen. „Malfoy, Malfoy, DRACO!" Er schaute sich überrascht um und hielt inne, als er sie erblickte. „Was ist?" Hermine holte zu ihm auf und schaute ihn dann aufmerksam an. „Wo ist Blaise?" Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, er versteckt sich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, weil er dich nicht sehen will."

Hermine schaute schuldbewusst drein. „Meinst du...Kannst du...Nimmst du mich mit?" Er schaute sie eine Weile grübelnd an. „Schön, aber wehe, du erzählst das jemandem." Sie folgte ihm hinab in die Kerker, hielt sich die Ohren zu, als er das Passwort murmelte und folgte ihm durch den Eingang. Blaise befand sich in der Tat im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lag ausgestreckt auf einer vornehmen Couch und starrte an die Decke. Draco stand abwartend neben ihr. „Ähm, ich danke dir wirklich Malfoy, aber meinst du, ein bisschen Privatsphäre wäre möglich.

Er verzog genervt das Gesicht und verzog sich durch eine schwere Holztür in andere Bereiche des Slytherintrakts. Blaise schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie lief auf ihn zu, hockte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und setzte sich dann aufrecht hin. „Was willst du denn hier?" Hermine sah ihn verletzt an. „Sei nicht so griesgrämig, Blaise. Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen."

Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja?" Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Es war unsensibel von mir, von dir zu verlangen, mein Gequängel über Diggory zu ertragen." Blaise nickte. „Das war es." Hermine griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand und war erleichtert, dass er sie nicht wegzog. „Ich bin es einfach gewöhnt, mit Harry und Ron über solche..."

„Ich bin aber nicht Potter und Weasley erst recht nicht. Ich bin dein Freund, Hermine. Dein fester Freund. Weißt du wie beschissen ich es finde, dich mit Potter und Weasley teilen zu müssen? Aber ich ertrage das für dich, weil ich weiß, dass die beiden wie Brüder für dich sind, weshalb ich damit zurechtkomme, dass du ständig über sie redest und Zeit mit ihnen verbringst und sie unsere Dates sprengen, aber Diggory? Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, wieso er wirklich sauer auf dich ist und dich ignoriert?"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum?" Blaise sah sie aufgeregt an. „Weil er...komm schon Hermine, willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, du weißt es nicht?" Hermine nickte. Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er würde bestimmt nicht so dämlich sein, und sie auch noch darauf aufmerksam machen. „Er hat einfach Stress, Hermine. Unter Stress werden viele ein wenig...launisch."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Das sollte der Grund für Cedric bescheuertes Benehmen sein. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Verständlich, aber ich will nicht über Diggory sprechen. Entweder er kriegt sich wieder ein und benimmt sich, wie der gute Freund, der er vorher war oder...er hat Pech gehabt." Es schmerzte sie, das zu sagen, doch es musste gesagt werden. Cedric hatte die Chance gehabt, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen und sie nicht genutzt. Entweder er tat etwas, oder es war sein Problem.

„Ich hab mit Harry und Ron gesprochen..."

„Natürlich!"

„Ja, und die meinten, dass man mit seinem Freund besser nicht über andere Männer sprechen sollte. Schließlich würde ich auch nicht wollen, dass du permanent über andere Mädchen redest. Vor allem nicht, in dem Maße, in dem ich das gestern getan hab."

„Und da bist du nicht selber drauf gekommen, sondern musstest die zwei Trottel zu Rat ziehen."

„Hey...und ja, musste ich. Hör mal Blaise, ich weiß nicht alles."

Er machte ein geschocktes Gesicht. „JA, ich weiß, das kommt jetzt als großer Schock und ich könnte verstehen, wenn du mich nun in einem völlig neuen Licht sehen würdest, aber..." Ihr humorvoller Ton wurde ernst. „..du bist der erste feste Freund, den ich je hatte. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Beziehung, denn ich habe nur Jungs als Freunde und die sind auch nicht unbedingt erfahren in diesem Bereich. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dumme Dinge tue oder sage, aber ich bin...unerfahren."

Blaise hatte ihr schweigend zugehört und glaubte zu wissen, wie viel es ihr abverlangt haben musste, dass einzugestehen. Blaise drückte ihre Hand. „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben reagiert, Hermine." Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an und rutschte dann näher auf ihn zu. „Weißt du, ich habe mir überlegt...wegen der Unerfahrenheit...vielleicht brauche ich einfach..mehr Praxis."

Blaise grinst und überbrückte den verbleibenden Platz zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Sie ließ sich eine Weile von ihm küssen, küsste ihn zurück und kletterte schließlich auf seinen Schoß. Blaise legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar. Hermine verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken und genoss das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren.

„Merlin, reißt euch zusammen!" Sie fuhren auseinander und schauten in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Draco hatte angeekelt sein Gesicht verzogen. „Nicht, dass es mich interessiert, aber abgesehen davon, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die anderen so begeistert wären, Granger hier vorzufinden." Hermine stand von Blaise Schoß auf und seufzte. „Ich wünschte wirklich, der Großteil eures Hauses wäre nicht so rassistisch gegenüber Muggelstämmigen. Dass würde unsere ganze Beziehung irgendwie einfacher machen."

Blaise zuckte nur die Schultern. „Brauchst du mir nicht sagen, ich hab mich an diesem Unsinn nie beteiligt."

Er schaute Draco mit hochgezogenen Brauen hoch und grinste. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja, wir alle wissen, was für mieses Schwein ich bin und dass ich mich nie ändern werde...blablabla."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Überrascht sahen die zwei Jungen Hermine an. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ich meine, was ich in den letzten Wochen gesehen habe, zeigt doch, dass du dich ändern kannst. Du musst es nur wollen."

Draco sah sie bedeutungsschwer an. „Und was denkst du, soll ich tun, wenn ich mich „geändert" habe? Für manche Leute ist es nicht ganz so einfach, selbst zu entscheiden, was sie wollen." Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. „Dann geht endlich zu Dumbledore. Er wird euch helfen."

Blaise sah sie überrascht an. „Euch?" Hermine mied seinen Blick. „Granger? Wieso bist du dir plötzlich so sicher? Als ich vor ein paar Wochen gefragt habe, schienst du nicht zu denken, er würde mir behilflich sein."

„Moment, was meinst du mit Euch?" Hermine schluckte schwer. „Es könnte sein, dass Harry und ich vielleicht...ein wenig...kurz mit Dumbledore gesprochen haben." Blaise und Draco sahen sie verblüfft an. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wir sind keine Freunde Granger, aber ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen." Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das kannst du auch! Ich... Hör mal, es war offensichtlich, dass du ...Schwierigkeiten damit hast, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Und ich dachte, ein Schubs in die richtige Richtung würde dir helfen."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Können wir noch mal darauf zurückkommen, dass du zu denken scheinst, ich sollte auch mit Dumbledore reden." Hermine sah ihn schüchtern an. „Ich dachte...du bekommst nie Post Blaise. Und du redest nie über deine Mutter. Ich dachte, vielleicht fehlt dir einfach der Mut mit irgend jemandem darüber zu sprechen." Blaise schaute sie wütend an. „Und wer hat ausgerechnet dir den Freibrief gegeben, solche Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen? Ich weiß, du denkst, du weißt und kannst alles Hermine, aber das ght wirklich zu weit. Meine Mum oder meine Situation gehen dich überhaupt nichts an. Gar nichts."

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. „Blaise, ich..."

„Was du, du bist doch sonst nicht um Worte verlegen und mischst dich in alles ein. Was ist denn plötzlich mit dir los."

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich wollte nur helfen. Ich hab mir einfach sorgen gemacht, weil du mir nichts erzählst und nie über diese Dinge mit mir sprichst und..."

„Da habe ich scheinbar mal richtig gehandelt, das beweist schließlich, dass man dir nicht vertrauen kann." Das traf Hermine hart. Sie schluckte und schaute dann zu Draco. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, solltest du das genauso sehen, Draco, aber ich hab nur versucht, dir zu helfen. Du stehst nicht alleine da, okay?"

Sie lächelte ihn zögerlich an, ignorierte Blaise und verließ den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Als der Eingang sich hinter ihr schloss, kehrte Stille in den Raum ein. Draco ließ ein Seufzen hören. Blaise schaute ihn scharf an. „WAS?" Draco hielt beschwichtigend die Hände vor sich. „Ich hab nichts gesagt." Blaise schnaubte. „Ich kenne dich lange genug." Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dich auch, deshalb verkneife ich mir jede Äußerung und warte darauf, dass du selber bemerkst, wie übertrieben du gerade reagiert hast."

Blaise warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Übertrieben? Draco, sie hat sich in Dinge eingemischt.."

„..für die wir zu feige waren. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Granger hat mir damit einen Gefallen getan."

Blaise legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ist dir klar, dass sie Potter davon erzählt hat?" Draco zuckte zusammen. „Ja...und auch wenn ich das keineswegs begrüße, so bin ich doch erleichtert. Wenn Potter Bescheid weiß und für uns mit Dumbledore geredet hat, denkst du nicht auch, wir haben bessere Chancen?" Blaise atmete tief ein. „Sie hatte trotzdem kein Recht..."

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sie ist eine Gryffindor um Merlins Willen. Die machen immer, was sie wollen und für richtig halten. Das hättest du dir wirklich vorher überlegen müssen."

Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber du nimmst meine Freundin ein bisschen zu sehr in Schutz für meinen Geschmack." Draco grinste hinterhältig. „Nach dem, was ich hier gerade mit beobachtet habe, würde ich eher Ex-Freundin sagen." Blaise schluckte. „Ich bitte dich, so schlimm..."

„Merlin Blaise, du hast ihr gesagt, dass du ihr nicht vertraust. Einen verdammten Gryffindor. Für sie gehört Vertrauen praktisch mit zur Begrüßung. Ich meine, ich habe Granger und Anhang die letzten Jahre nicht unbedingt leicht gemacht und jetzt gehe ich einmal zu ihr und frage sie nach Rat und alles scheint vergessen. So sind die halt."

Blaise entschränkte seine Arme wieder und sah den Mann vor ihm ratlos an. „Und jetzt?" Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Alter, aber ich wette, sie ist sauer auf dich." Blaise begann sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er tun konnte, um Hermine um Entschuldigung zu bitten, als seine Mine sich plötzlich verdunkelte. „Ich bin auch sauer auf sie!" Damit stürmte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum dicht gefolgt von seinem kopfschüttelndem besten Freund.

XXXXX

Hermine kam genau pünktlich zu ihrem Unterricht in den Zaubertrankraum und setzte sich ohne ein Wort auf ihren Platz. Harry und Ron schickten ihr fragende Blicke, doch sie ignorierte sie und kümmerte sich um den Zaubertrank, den sie in der Doppelstunde brauen sollten. Sie schaute nicht mal auf, als Snape sagte. „Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy, setzen sie sich und beginnen sie mit den Tränken." Sie reagierte nicht auf Harrys und Rons Beschwerden über Snapes Ungerechtigkeit, da er trotz zwanzig minütiger Verspätung keine Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Denn Hermine kochte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Blaise war ihr Freund. Ihr fester Freund und als solcher hatte er ihr zu vertrauen. Sie hatte nichts getan, um sein Misstrauen zu verdienen. Sie wusste selbst, dass es nicht besonders klug gewesen war, ohne sein Wissen mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, aber verstand dieser Idiot denn nicht, dass sie das nur tat, weil sie sich sorgte? Sie vermied es, Blaise oder sonst jemanden über die ganze Stunde hinweg anzusehen. Am Ende der Doppelstunde füllte sie ihren Trank in eine Phiole, gab sie bei Snape ab und verließ dann schleunigst den Klassenraum. Sie verließ den Schlafsaal der Mädchen während der ganzen Zeit bis zum Abendessen nicht.

Während des Abendessens versuchte sie sich vor Harry und Ron nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie vermied es, zum Slytherintisch zu schauen, aß kaum etwas und verließ dann die Groß Halle wieder. Eine ganze Weile lag sie still in ihrem Bett und wartete. Als sie sicher war, dass alle zu Bett gegangen waren, stand sie auf und wanderte restlos durch die Gänge in Hogwarts. Sie wusste erst, was sie vorhatte, als sie vor dem Portrait mit dem Obst stand und die Birne darauf kitzelte.

„Miss Hermine!" Ein Dutzend Hauselfen standen in der Küche und räumte magisch das saubere Geschirr vom Abendessen weg. Dobby stand vor ihr und grinste sie breit an. „Hallo Dobby. Wie geht es dir?" Dobbys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dobby geht es wunderbar Miss, Dobby ist so glücklich, dass er jetzt Bezahlung bekommt und ein freier Elf ist, Miss. Kann Dobby etwas für Miss Hermine tun?" Hermine entging nicht der ablehnende Blick, den die anderen Elfen bei Dobbys Worten zur Schau trugen, doch Hermine war nicht dort, um ihre Elfenkampagne voranzutreiben, für die die Hauselfen nur wenig übrig zu haben schienen. „Ja Dobby, ist vielleicht noch etwas vom Abendessen übrig? Ich hatte vorhin keinen richtigen Appetit..."

Dobby nickte enthusiastisch. „Genau wie Mister Cedric, Miss Hermine." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Cedric war auch hier?"

„Ist hier, Granger." Hermine drehte sich überrascht zur Seite und erblickte Cedric. Er saß an einem kleinen Tisch, der überfüllt war, mit Essen, um ihn herum jede Menge Elfen, die sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigten.

„Hey..." sagte sie schwach. Er nickte lediglich und kümmerte sich wieder um sein Essen. Hermines vorsichtiges Lächeln erstarb auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte sie wieder zu Dobby, der sie an der Hand genommen hatte und zu dem Tisch führte, an dem bereits Cedric saß.

„Oh Dobby, weißt du, ich glaube ich habe gar keinen Hunger mehr. Ich geh lieber wieder zurück ins Bett und..."

„Merlin Granger, setz dich hin und iss!" Hermine folgte Cedrics Aufforderung und setzte sich mit an den reich gefüllten Tisch. Weder er noch sie selbst sagten etwas, beide aßen schweigend. Jedenfalls für eine Weile.

„Gibts Ärger im Paradies?" Hermine erschrak als seine Stimme so plötzlich hörte. „Was?" Cedric zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. „Du wirkst zerstreut und so gern ich das auch auf mein unglaublich gutes Aussehen schieben würde, weiß ich es, denke ich besser. Also tippe ich, dass es bei dir und Zabini Ärger gibt."

Hermine seufzte. „Und du denkst, mein Leben dreht sich entweder um dein Aussehen oder meinen Freund?" Cedric nickte und stieß dann ein herzzerreißendes Seufzen aus. „Ach ja, es gab Zeiten, da ging es nur um mein Aussehen." Hermine grinste zögerlich. „Tja, irgendwann musste ich meine Obsession von dir auf andere lenken. Zumal du ja auch eine Freundin hast, die ich unter keinen Umständen verärgern möchte." Cedric lächelte. „Nett, dass du das Feld geräumt hast, Granger. Aber ich schätze, dass wird sich bald erübrigen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Oh, dann geb ich die Frage wohl zurück, oder? Hast du Ärger im Paradies?" Cedric schnaubte. „Ich hoffe eher, dass es für mich bald überhaupt wieder ein Paradies gibt." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie darf man denn das verstehen?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Cho ist ein nettes Mädchen, aber sie ist sehr anstrengend und schnell eifersüchtig." Hermine nickte verstehend. „Das tut mir leid." Cedric grinste. „Aber nun zu dir, was hat Zabini gemacht, um dich nachts in die Küche zu treiben und arme Hauselfen zur Sklavenarbeit zu zwingen?"

Hermine öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Cedric hob ermahnend die Hand. „Bitte Granger, kein Vortrag über Elfenrechte. Nicht schon wieder." Hermine schloss missmutig ihren Mund und dachte dann darüber nach, wie viel sie Cedric erzählen konnte. Schließlich warf sie ihre Bedenken über Bord, da sie das Reden mit ihm unglaublich genoss und noch immer sauer auf Blaise war.

„Der ganze heutige Tag war einfach furchtbar. Erst haben wir uns gestritten, weil ich frustriert über unseren Streit war. Ich meine, ich habe ja verstanden, dass ich nicht ausgerechnet mit ihm hätte darüber sprechen sollen, aber ich hab einfach nicht gesehen, wieso er eifersüchtig auf dich werden sollte. Ich hab mich trotzdem bei ihm entschuldigt und für eine Weile war auch alles in Ordnung, aber dann hab ich Draco und ihm von meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählt und Blaise hat gesagt, er vertraut mir nicht und dann war ich wütend und er auch und wir haben nicht mehr miteinander geredet." Cedric saß vor ihr und starrte sie nachdenklich an. „Okay, ich hab alles verstanden bis zu dem Teil, als du dich entschuldigt hast, danach hast du mich verloren."

Hermine lachte leicht und erzählte ihm dann die ganze Geschichte. Über Draco und seine Probleme, über Blaise vermutete Probleme, darüber, dass sie Harry gebeten hatte, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, von dem Gespräch mit der Ministeriumsangestellten, von ihrem anschließenden Gespräch mit Dumbledore und schließlich von den Geschehnissen im Kerker.

„Mh, du hattest scheinbar einen wirklich ereignisreichen Tag. Hast du,..hast du dir schon überlegt, was du jetzt tust? Wegen Zabini meine ich?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin so...enttäuscht, dass er mir nicht vertraut. Ich frage mich, worüber wir die ganze Zeit geredet haben, da er mir fast nichts über sich oder seine Familie erzählt hat."

Cedric verzog einen Moment angewidert das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, was sie anstelle von reden gemacht hatten. Hermine seufzte schwermütig. „Vielleicht ist mir das nicht so aufgefallen, weil wir so gut wie nie alleine waren. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld und ich hätte ihn einfach fragen sollen?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist dein Freund Granger. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich bezweifle, dass er dir irgendetwas erzählt hätte, nur weil du gefragt hast." Hermine schob ihren leeren Teller zur Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. „Sollte ich nicht eigentlich Schluss machen? Obwohl, wahrscheinlich ist schon Schluss, ich bin ja nie auf dem neusten Stand, was Beziehungen angeht."

Cedric verkniff es sich, zu schreien, ja, ja, bitte mach Schluss und sieh endlich, dass ich auch da bin, dass ich weder Harry, noch Ron bin, dass ich ein hormoneller siebzehnjähriger bin, der sich sicherlich nicht grundlos wie ein Idiot benommen hat. Stattdessen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und schaffte es sie zu fragen „Wieso willst du denn Schluss machen?" Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Wegen allem Diggory. Ich fühle mich so...ich weiß nicht. Es verletzt mich, dass er mir nicht vertraut. Selbst Malfoy hat mir mehr anvertraut als mein eigener Freund. Außerdem wird mir diese ganze Beziehungssache zu stressig. Ich muss lernen, Vertrauensschülerpflichten erfüllen, dann die DA und Harry und Ron."

„Ich bitte dich, Granger, das ist doch kein Grund, eine gut funktionierende Beziehung zu beenden." Hermine seufzte. „Vielleicht nicht, aber wenn ich nur daran denke, mich mit ihm aussprechen zu müssen...irgh" Sie schüttelte sich und platzierte ihren Kopf wieder auf dem Tisch.

„Tja, ich schätze, wenn du schon keine Zeit für deinen Freund hast, hast du wohl auch keine Zeit, mit mir morgen in der Bibliothek zu lernen?" Hermine setzte sich abrupt aufrecht hin. „Du willst dich wieder mit mir treffen? Ehrlich? Warum?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich vermisse unsere Lernstunden ein bisschen. Ich komme auch nicht mehr so gut voran."

Hermine musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Und du denkst, nachdem du mich so schlecht behandelt hast, kehren wir jetzt, wo es dir genehm ist, einfach wieder zum Normalen zurück?" Cedric nickte selbstbewusst. Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaub, bei dir sind ein paar Schraube locker, Diggory. Damit ich wieder mit dir lerne, wirst du schon etwas für mich tun müssen."

Cedric sah sie fragend an. „Was zur Hölle sind Schrauben und wieso sind meine locker." Hermine winkte ab. „Nur eine Redensart. Es bedeutet, dass du bescheuert bist, zu glauben, ich würde es dir so leicht machen. Also?"

Cedric sah sie skeptisch an. „Was willst du denn?"

„Antworten!"

„Und worauf?"

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso hast du dich mir gegenüber so furchtbar benommen?"

TBC

So liebe Leute, das war es fürs erst wieder. Ich würde mich ja bedanken, für die ganzen Reviews und das tue ich natürlich auch, allerdings waren es wirklich enorm wenig, weshalb mein ganzes Dankeschön nur an sehr sehr wenige Leute geht. Also danke an die, die mir immer noch schreiben und mich so ermutigen weiter zu machen. Denn ich sage euch, wenn man kaum Reviews bekommt, hat man kaum bis keine Motivation weiter zu schreiben.

Trotzdem liebe Grüße und vielleicht lasst ihr ja diesmal eure Meinung da.


	8. Appellatio

Hallo alle miteinander und willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel meiner Hermine Cedric Geschichte. Heute beantworte ich zuallererst mal ein paar Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Ich weiß, ich bin was das angeht etwas faul, aber wenn ich von euch verlange, mir etwas zu schreiben, dann ist das mindeste was ich tun kann, euch zu antworten.

Evelin-heart: Ja ja, unsere Hermine ist schon ein wenig...naiv, aber was soll man erwarten, wenn man nur männliche Freunde hat, die auf dem Gebiet Mädchen selber nicht besonders viel Ahnung haben und anstatt über Jungs, Frisuren und Klamotten nur über Schule und die Rettung der magischen Welt nachdenkt.

Und Überraschung, Überraschung, in diesem Kapitel wirst du erfahren, was Cedric Hermine zu sagen hat...

ich: Dankeschön, dankeschön, ihr überschüttet mich praktisch mit Loben. Unsere Hermine kann halt nicht in allem perfekt sein. So hat sie eben in Sachen Liebe weniger Ahnung, als in Arithmantik, aber sie arbeitet dran...

KeKSy: Und nochmals Danke! Ich freue mich immer, wenn man meinen Schreibstil lobt. Dass meine Geschichte zur Sucht für dich geworden ist, macht mich glücklich und traurig zugleich. Ich hoffe doch, dass es eine milde Kaffeesucht ist und nichts ernsthafteres.

guitarhero: Danke auch dir für dein Lob und deinen Kommentar. Ich freu mich riesig, dass meine Charaktere so gut anzukommen scheinen. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, dass Cedric vielleicht...zu eingebildet rüber kommt, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht nur als den lieben, perfekten, klugen Jungen darstellen, nachdem er bei J.K. Rowling klingt. So hab ich ihn mir schon immer vorgestellt, denn kannst du dir vorstellen, ohne ein bisschen Arroganz hätte er an einer Veranstaltung wie dem Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen? Jedenfalls finde ich es toll, dass du dir Hermine und Cedric gut vorstellen kannst und dir meine Geschichte gefällt.

isolea: Ich bin auch froh, dass sie wieder miteinander sprechen. Ganz ehrlich, ohne das Geplänkel der beiden macht mir das Schreiben nur halb so viel Spaß. Wenn es alleine nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten sie sich gar nicht erst gestritten, allerdings hat meine Geschichte ihren eigenen Weg genommen und ich schreib sie nur noch nieder. Ich hab übrigens schon ein paar Hermine/Cedric Geschichten gelesen, allerdings waren die auf Englisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir englisch lesen leicht fällt, anfangs hatte ich auch meine Probleme, weil ich eine echte niete darin bin, aber mit der Zeit und der Hilfe meines Übersetzers lese ich jetzt fast nur noch englische Geschichten. Falls du also Interesse hast, die Story „Eclairs" und „A Fluke of Sorts" sind wirklich tolle Geschichten.

_So und nun geht's los!_

Appellatio

„_Wieso was?"_

„_Wieso hast du dich mir gegenüber so furchtbar benommen?"_

Cedric schaute Hermine einen Augenblick durchdringend an, dann seufzte er und lächelte sie traurig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dir das jetzt zu erzählen. Nur so viel gesagt, es war... falsch von mir und es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst meine Entschuldigung annehmen und mir eine...Chance geben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich...Ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann Cedric." Cedric warf ihr einen enttäuschten Blick zu. Alleine daran, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte, zeigte ihre Ernsthaftigkeit. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Weißt du, ich vermisse dich wirklich. Und dass wir heute wieder miteinander gesprochen haben, dass war wundervoll, aber ich kann keine Freundschaft mit dir führen, wenn ich ständig Angst haben muss, dass du mich wieder so mies behandelst. Ich war wirklich traurig, Cedric."

Cedric schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich versichere dir, du willst den Grund für mein Verhalten nicht wissen. Es würde alles verkomplizieren." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und du denkst, jetzt will ich weniger dringend wissen, wieso du warst, wie du warst? Du forderst meine Neugier praktisch heraus." Cedric seufzte schwer. „Kannst du mir das eine Mal nicht einfach verzeihen? Kannst du nicht zufrieden sein mit dem Wissen, dass es mir leid tut und ich falsch lag? Kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich es dir nicht sagen möchte?"

Hermine stand auf und sah Cedric enttäuscht an. „Ich fürchte nicht, Cedric. Ich habe genug Menschen in meinem Leben, die mir nicht verraten wollen, was mit ihnen ist, die mir nicht vertrauen, ich..." Hermine zuckte zusammen als Cedric plötzlich aufsprang und seine Faust auf den Tisch schlug. Seine Stimme, die Hermine nur selten wütend gehört hatte, war eben das mit einer Spur Verzweiflung in ihr. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht heißt, dass ich dir nicht vertraue."

Hermine wurde nun selber wütend. Was war so schlimm daran, ihr einfach zu sagen, was sie wissen wollte?

„Was ist es denn dann?" Cedric war näher auf sie zu getreten, so dass Hermine jetzt ein wenig den Kopf heben musste, um ihn zu sehen. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Wie kannst du nur so klug sein und es nicht erkennen?"

Hermine warf verzweifelt den Kopf nach hinten. „Was denn erkennen? Ich verstehe das nicht. Kannst du dich nicht einfach mal klar ausdrücken und..." Weiter kam Hermine nicht. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie Cedrics Lippen auf ihren spürte und seine Hände sich um ihr Gesicht legten.

Hermine blinzelte. Wie...Wieso? Warum? Ihre Gedanken verschwanden mit einem Mal und machten dem Gefühl seiner Lippen Platz, die sich so sanft über ihre bewegten. Hermine schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis einer von ihnen wieder etwas wahrnahm. Mittlerweile stand Hermine mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gedrückt, während Cedric dicht an sie gepresst vor ihr stand und sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen durchdringend ansah.

„War das klar und deutlich genug?" Hermines braune Augen waren vor Überraschung und auch Verwirrung weit offen. Cedric Diggory hatte sie geküsst. Und zwar richtig. Diggory...ihr Freund und Mitbibliotheksbewohner hatte sie geküsst, nachdem sie gemütlich in der Küche gegessen hatten. In der Küche, in der es von Hauselfen nur so wimmelte. Hermine brach ihren Blickkontakt mit Cedric und sah sich um. Die Hauselfen schienen sie nicht zu beobachten, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich dass wissende Grinsen in einigen ihrer Gesichter nicht einbildete.

Hermine sah zurück zu Cedric. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte. Er war Cedric um Merlins Willen. Sie waren Freunde. Freunde, die sich gegenseitig verspotteten und Witze auf Kosten des anderen machten. Wieso zur Hölle küsste er sie denn plötzlich. Und wieso in Gottes Namen erwiderte sie den Kuss auch noch. Und zwar ein wenig zu leidenschaftlich für ihren Geschmack.

„Ich..." Sie hatte doch Blaise. Sie wusste vielleicht noch nicht, ob sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte oder nicht, aber gerade deshalb war der Kuss noch verwirrender. Wie sollte sie denn jetzt eine rationale Entscheidung treffen? „Ich...ich sollte jetzt gehen." Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drücken und aus der Küche zu verschwinden, doch bevor sie große Distanz zwischen ihn und sich bringen konnte, schob Cedric seine Hand in ihre und umschloss sie. Hermine hatte keine Wahl und blieb stehen.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen und hoffen, dass sich alles alleine klärt. Es wäre klüger, wir würden darüber reden." Hermine drehte sich um und schaute ihn halb lachend, halb weinend an. „Ach, jetzt willst du darüber reden?" Cedric lächelte sie an. „Wenn du lieber was anderes tun möchtest, gegen eine Wiederholung hätte ich absolut nichts einzuwenden."

Hermine löste seine Hand von ihrer. „Ich finde das im Moment nicht witzig Diggory." Cedric lachte. „Zurück zu Diggory? Gerade hast du mich doch noch oh so liebevoll _Cedric _genannt." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Diggory, reiz mich nicht, ich bin gerade nicht in Stimmung!" Cedric grinste breiter. „Und das, obwohl unsere Romanze doch gerade erst beginnt." Hermine rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Der Tag war eindeutig eine absolute Gefühlsachterbahn gewesen.

„Diggory, ich...du hast mich geküsst?" Cedric nickte. „Das hab ich in der Tat und du solltest das wissen, schließlich warst du dabei." Hermine nickte. „Das war ich wohl." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. Cedric wartete. „Aber du hast doch Cho! Wie kannst du ein anderes Mädchen küssen, mich küssen, wenn du doch Cho hast." Cedric schaute sie bedrückt an. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, das mit mir und Cho wird nicht mehr lange halten. Du beschleunigst den Vorgang nur."

„Was? Nein! Ich hab mit der Sache nichts zu tun Diggory. Ich hab meine eigenen Beziehungsprobleme, ich will in deine nicht mit rein gezogen werden." Cedric seufzte. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, du bist doch überhaupt der Grund, wieso Cho und ich zusammen gekommen sind." Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr. „Ich... was? Warum?" Cedric lachte wieder und Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie es genoss, ihn wieder lachen zu hören.

„Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee, aber ich dachte, vielleicht merkt Granger ja, dass ich weder Potter noch Weasley bin, wenn ich mir eine Freundin zulege und nicht mehr ständig für sie da sein kann. Ich habe mir gedacht, vielleicht bemerkst du dann, was du an mir hattest und wirst...eifersüchtig. Aber nein, als du endlich mitbekommen hast, dass Cho und ich zusammen sind, hast du die Sache auch noch gut gefunden. Und wie ein Hündchen hab ich trotzdem immer mit dir meine Zeit verbracht."

Hermine sah ihn schockiert an. „Diggory, das ist...das ist furchtbar. Wie kannst du Cho so was nur antun? Wenn du mich so gemocht hast, wieso bist du nicht einfach zu mir gekommen, anstatt Cho auszunutzen?" Cedric kratzte sich verschämt am Hinterkopf. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt hielt ich es einfach für einen guten Plan. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du das schlechteste Mädchen auf der Welt bist und nicht bemerkst, wenn ein Typ auf dich steht. Dass mit Cho ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten und ich hab auch ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen."

„Das solltest du auch haben. Arme Cho! Und was soll das bitte heißen, ich bin das schlechteste Mädchen auf der Welt?" Cedric grinste schief. „Das soll heißen, dass selbst Potter und Weasley bemerkt haben, dass ich eifersüchtig auf dich und Zabini war nur du nicht. Du bist einfach so...naiv!" Hermine wurde rot. Allerdings eher vor Wut, als vor Scham. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich eure verdrehte Denkweise nicht begreife!" Cedric seufzte. „Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, aber ganz ehrlich, ich hab dir gesagt, du willst die Wahrheit nicht wissen, es würde alles komplizierter machen. Du wolltest ja nicht hören."

Es fehlte nicht viel und Hermine wäre auf ihn losgegangen. Er machte sie dafür verantwortlich, dass er sich so benommen hatte? Dieser miese kleine...

Sie unterdrückte ihre Wut und sah Cedric traurig an. „Du hattest recht, es macht die Sache wirklich komplizierter. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll." Cedric sah sie überrascht an. „Wieso? Ist doch ganz klar, wir zwei werden das Traumpaar der Schule und leben glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage."

Hermine lachte humorlos. „Cedric, ich bin mit Blaise nicht nur zusammen, weil ich dich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Ich hab eine echte Beziehung mit ihm."

„Hattest! Ihr zwei habt euch gestritten." Hermine schaute zu ihm hoch. „Aber nicht Schluss gemacht und ich weiß nicht...ob ich überhaupt mit ihm Schluss machen will." Cedric sah verwirrt aus. „Natürlich willst du. Wenn ich vorher Zweifel hatte, ob du mich auf die gleiche Art magst, wie ich dich, dann hat der Kuss diese Zweifel vollkommen ausgelöscht."

Hermine strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist mein Freund Cedric. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich von dem Kuss hab hinreißen lassen, heißt nicht, dass ich dich mehr mag, als Blaise." Cedric wich einen Schritt zurück. „Meinst du das ernst?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Du hast mich schon ein wenig überrascht. Ich mein, was hast du denn gedacht, was passiert?" Cedrics Kiefer war angespannt. „Ich war mir sicher, du würdest ehrlich mit dir selber sein und einsehen, dass es zwischen uns mehr gibt, als nur Freundschaft. Scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt."

Hermine schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Dann...gib mir ein bisschen Zeit. Lass mich nachdenken, okay?" Cedric schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Und worüber. Du solltest doch wissen, ob du jemand magst oder nicht." Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Natürlich mag ich dich, aber ich weiß eben nicht wie sehr. Scheinbar bist du mir sehr wichtig, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum mit meinem Freund über dich geredet und ihm und jedem erzählt, wie sehr du mir fehlst, aber du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich sofort alles fallen lasse, nur weil du endlich den Mut gefunden hast, mir zu sagen, dass du mehr für mich empfindest als Freundschaft."

Cedric dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. „Und was tun wir, bis du fertig bist? Sollen wir uns wieder aus dem Weg gehen? Sollen wir so tun, als wäre nichts passiert und uns wieder in der Bibliothek treffen?" Hermine zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

„Wow, jetzt bin ich baff, Hermine Granger weiß etwas nicht!"

„Was schlägst du denn vor?"

„Ich glaube, dafür bist du noch ein bisschen jung."

„Diggory! Ich schwöre dir, mach so weiter und ich hab die Entscheidung gleich."

„Wow, ehrlich?"

„Die Entscheidung würde nicht auf dich fallen."

„Ah, komm schon Granger, ich weiß, du willst es auch."

„Ich hau dich."

„Hm, gut, ich bin sicher ein wenig Gewalt deinerseits verleiht unserer ganzen Beziehung mehr Würze."

„Gute Nacht, Diggory." Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang. „Oh warte Granger, ich bring dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum." Hermine blieb stehen. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

„Wieso? Angst, du kannst dich nicht beherrschen und zerrst mich in deinen Schlafsaal? Ich kenn da einen wirklich nützlichen Zauber, niemand würde bemerken..."

„CEDRIC! Himmelherrgott nochmal, ich bin eine naive, unerfahrene, hormongesteuerte sechzehnjährige. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass mein Kopf vor Scham gleich platzt, lass deine anzüglichen Bemerkungen."

Cedric lachte. Ihr Gesicht war wirklich rot. Sehr rot sogar. „Na schön, wart halt auch noch noch darauf, dass ich anzügliche Bemerkungen machen darf." Hermine atmete tief ein. „Du bist dir deiner Sache ja wirklich sehr sicher, oder?" Cedric nickte. „Sieh mich an. Warum soll ich mir mit dem Gesicht unnötig Sorgen machen." Mit einer vielsagenden Geste deutete er auf sein Gesicht. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ist dir vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du gar nicht mein Typ bist?"

Cedric wich erschrocken zurück. „Nicht...dein...Typ? Ich...was, ich meine...GRANGER, sieh mich an!" Hermine tätschelte seinen Arm. „Sieh dir mal Blaise an, Diggory. Dir wird auffallen, dass ihr zwei unterschiedlicher gar nicht aussehen könntet." Cedric grübelte einen Moment. „Mh, jetzt wo du es sagst...du hast recht. Tja, da haben wir einen Grund mehr, wieso er bald endgültig dein Exfreund sein wird."

Hermine seufzte. „Hallo Arroganz, dein Name ist Cedric Diggory! Ich werde jetzt wirklich gehen Diggory. Der Tag war...ereignisreich und ich will wirklich ins Bett." Cedric trat näher auf sie zu und lächelte sie mit einem, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, sexy-Lächeln an. „Gib mir einen Abschiedskuss Hermine." Hermine schenkte ihm dafür ihren `du tickst wohl nicht ganz sauber-Blick`. „Schau mich nicht so an, Granger. Wie es scheint, muss ich eine Weile warten, bis du dich entscheiden hast. Das mindeste, was du mir, während ich warte, zugestehen kannst, ist ein klitzekleiner Kuss."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Cedric verzog den Mund. „Nicht unbedingt Material für feuchte Träume Granger."

„CEDRIC!" Er lachte, zog sie dann zu sich und gab ihr einen richtigen Kuss. Hermine atmete schwerer, als er sich schließlich von ihr löste. „Das wiederum wird meine Träume unendlich versüßen!"

Hermine drehte sich wortlos um, nicht ohne ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen und verließ endgültig die Küche.

XXXXX

TBC

Ich weiß, es ist viel kürzer, als ihr es gewohnt seid und ich verspreche, der nächste Teil kommt bald, aber ich glaube, ich werde zukünftig lieber kürzere Kapitel hochladen, dafür aber häufiger. Ich schreibe die Kapitel immer über viele Tage verteilt und als ich mir das letzte durchgelesen habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass darin so viele Themen angeschnitten werden, dass man sich gar nicht genug damit beschäftigen kann. Und eure Reviews bestätigen das nur, da sich beinahe alle nur auf den letzten Teil des Kapitels beziehen.

Ich denke, es ist so für alle besser und damit ihr nicht denkt, ich würde euch jetzt tagelang auf einem popligen winz Kapitel sitzen lassen, verspreche ich, dass ich erst viele Seiten zuende schreibe und dann nur einen Teil davon hochlade. Und nach ungefähr drei Tagen dann das nächste. Einverstanden?

Ganz liebe Grüße von mir!


	9. Haesitatio

darkJeanne93: Mir wird Cedric auch immer sympathischer und ich tendiere unglaublicher Weise tatsächlich in die Richtung, dass Hermine sich für ihn entscheidet. Ich mag Blaise, aber Cedric mag ich mehr. Vor allem weil ich ihn extra von den Toten habe auferstehen lassen. Wäre schön blöd, wenn die beiden dann kein Paar werden würden...Danke für dein Kommi, ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, mich an die versprochenen drei Tage zuhalten!

Evelin-heart: Ja ja, Cedric hat sich wirklich einen unpassenden Moment gesucht, Hermine zu sagen, was er für sie empfindet, aber wenigstens reden sie wieder miteinander. Ich hoffe dir war das schnell genug und danke für dein Review.

guitarhero: Dankeschön. Ich weiß, so kurze Kapitel sind irgendwie blöd. Man hat sich gerade eingelesen und dann ist es schon wieder zu Ende, aber ich glaube, so kann man sich besser auf die Geschehnisse der Kapitel konzentrieren und wird nicht von Ereignissen überschüttet.

Ich hasse es übrigens, dass JKR Cedric hat sterben lassen. Aus ihm wäre bestimmt ein toller Verbündeter und klasse Charakter geworden. Tja, es ist ihre Buchreihe, dafür gibt es ja Fanfictions...

KeKSy: Yay, ich find Cedric auch wunderbar, aber Blaise tut mir trotzdem leid und ich hab fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wir werden sehen, wo meine Geschichte mich mit diesem Dreiergespann hinträgt. Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, du schreibst mir weiterhin.

isolea: WER würde einen Kuss von ihm nicht erwidern? ;)

Ich bin übrigens froh, dass du einverstanden bist mit der neuen Länge meiner Kapitel. Wie du siehst bringt es ja auch was.

Ich kann dir nicht sagen, welche Geschichte einfacher war...Ich glaub, die nehmen sich vom Verständnis her nicht viel, aber gefallen hat mir Eclairs besser. Solltest du irgendwelche Probleme damit haben, kann ich dir gerne helfen. Ich hab sie schon so oft gelesen, ich kann praktisch einen Teil auswendig...

So, jetzt geht es auch schon weiter. Oh, mich hat jemand gebeten, die Kapitelüberschriften zu übersetzten, ich stelle das einfach am Ende des Kapitels rein, also wen es interessiert...

Haesitatio

Am nächsten Morgen dachte Hermine ernsthaft darüber nach, einfach in ihrem Bett liegen zu bleiben. Da es Freitag war, entschied sie sich allerdings dafür, den Tag noch hinter sich zu bringen und sich dann wieder in ihr Zimmer zu verkriechen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie sowohl Blaise, als auch Cedric den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen können. Aber sie wusste, Glück hatte sie nur selten. Es würde wahrscheinlich keine Stunde dauern, bis sie einem der beiden über den Weg lief. Dem einen wollte sie nicht über den Weg laufen, weil sie sauer auf ihn war und sie außerdem seinetwegen Schuldgefühle plagten und den anderen wollte sie meiden, weil sein Anblick alleine reichen würde, sie knallrot werden zu lassen.

Wie sie ihr Glück kannte, rannte sie wahrscheinlich gleich beiden über den Weg. Gleichzeitig! Mürrisch kämpfte sie sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer. Ihre Zimmergenossen waren bereits weg. Zum Frühstück gegangen. Hermine hatte es ausgelassen. Sie war immer noch satt von ihrem Nachtsnack, außerdem gab es so eine Gelegenheit weniger, Blaise oder Cedric über den Weg zu laufen.

Im Badezimmer stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und musterte sich kritisch. Was war nur passiert? War die Welt verrückt geworden? Himmel nochmal, seit wann hatte sie denn Jungsprobleme? Außer natürlich mit Harry und Ron.

Hermine schaute sich ihr strubbeliges Haar an. Gut, es war gerade ungekämmt, was es...wilder wirken ließ und obwohl es eindeutig nicht mehr so schlimm war, wie in den letzten Jahren, es war weniger buschig, so war es doch ein einziges Meer aus Locken. Wirklich unordentlichen Locken. Sie glaubte kaum, dass es ihr Haar war, dass zwei beliebte Jungs, wie Cedric und Blaise auf sie aufmerksam machten. Obwohl, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war sie so wohl schwer zu übersehen. Hermine griff nach ihrer Zahnbürste und begann ihre Zähne zu putzen. Vielleicht waren es ihre Zähne? Sie hatte wirklich schöne Zähne, vor allem seitdem die Vorderzähne kleiner waren.

Konnte man sich zu Zähnen hingezogen fühlen? Hermine war sich sicher, man konnte von Zähnen abgestoßen sein, wieso also nicht umgekehrt? Sie wusch sich den Mund aus, zog ihr T-Shirt und die Shorts aus und kletterte in die Dusche. Wenigstens war sie sich sicher, Blaise und Cedric waren nicht wegen ihrer Figur an ihr interessiert. Erstens, sie konnten sie unter den weiten Roben nicht mal erahnen und zweitens, man konnte bei ihr kaum von einer Figur sprechen. Ihre Mutter sagte immer, sie sei eine Spätentwicklerin. Hermine glaubte, alles was sich bei ihr hatte entwickeln sollen, war auch entwickelt.

Ihr Busen war zwar nicht so klein, wie im Jahr davor, aber erkennen konnte das eigentlich nur Hermine, weil sie den Unterschied kannte. Sie war nicht dick, sich war nicht dünn. Sie mochte ihren Po. Konnte man seinen Po mögen? Hermine jedenfalls tat das. Viele der Mädchen in Hogwarts hatten einen flachen Po, Hermine fand ihren Po schön rund und...Hermine stöhnte, hervorragend, jetzt hatte sie wegen dieser Idioten angefangen ihren Hintern mit denen von anderen zu vergleichen.

Sie trocknete sich ab, zog sich schnell an und kämmte sich eilig die Haare. Sie hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihr Spiegelbild zu betrachten, dass sie jetzt fast spät für den Unterricht dran war. Super! Danke Cedric, danke Blaise, ihr habt mich in Lavender verwandelt.

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verließ ihren Schlafsaal. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht vor irgendeinem Klassenraum warten. So war die Wahrscheinlichkeit kleiner, dass sie x und y( sie beschloss die beiden nur noch so zu nennen, weil sie deren Namen an diesem Morgen einfach schon zu oft in Gedanken gehört hatte) auf den Gängen begegnete.

Kurz bevor es zum Unterrichtsbeginn läutete, schlüpfte Hermine auf ihren Platz neben Harry und packte ihre Sachen aus. YAY, das würde bestimmt ein fantastischer Tag werden!

XXXXX

„Hermine, du bist aber nicht magersüchtig, oder?" Fragend schaute Hermine von ihrem Buch auf und in Rons besorgtes Gesicht. „Wie kommst du denn auf die bescheuerte Idee?" Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, gestern Abend hast du nur in deinem Essen herum gestochert, das Frühstück hast du geschwänzt, und jetzt willst du nicht zum Mittagessen gehen! Weißt du, Hungern ist keine Lösung."

Hermine konnte nicht anders und begann zu lachen. „Oh entschuldige Ron, ich wollte dich nicht auslachen. Es ist nur...ach egal. Ich gehe nicht mit zum Essen, weil es Leute gibt, die ich meiden möchte. Und wenn du und Harry gute Freunde wärt, hättet ihr mir schon vom Frühstück was mitgebracht und mich nicht hungern lassen. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja jetzt daran denken, dass ich auch essen muss!"

Harry schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Wir haben es vergessen, Hermine." Hermine drehte demonstrativ ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn ihr euch einen Körper mit meinem Magen teilen würdet, hättet ihr es nicht vergessen!"

„Es tut uns leid!" Hermine lächelte sie zufrieden an. „Das ist gut. Vielleicht erinnert euch ja eure Schuld daran, dass ich immer an euch denken, wenn ihr wieder einmal verschlafen habt und ihr denkt daran, mir etwas mitzubringen."

Sie wartete bis die zwei den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten und lachte dann einen Moment laut auf. Ihre gute Laune verging allerdings, als sie an die Gründe dachte, die sie vom Essen abhielten. Namentlich X und Y!

Sie wusste nicht, welchem Wunder sie das zu verdanken hatte, aber sie hatte weder X noch Y gesehen. Und da sie kein Risiko eingehen wollte, versteckte sie sich, wann immer sie frei hatte, im Gemeinschaftsraum. So würde sie es den ganzen Tag machen und am nächsten Tag und am Tag darauf und am Montag...Vielleicht hätte sie Glück und würde krank werden.

Harry und Ron brachten ihr tatsächlich etwas zu essen mit. Leider glaubte Hermine, dass Ron über den Gedanken, ihr etwas mitzubringen, selbst vergessen hatte, zu essen, weshalb sie ihr Mahl mit ihm teilte. Was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde!

„Wann rückst du eigentlich damit raus, was mit dir los ist Hermine? Wieso versteckst du dich im Gemeinschaftsraum? Und wieso schaust du dich in den Fluren so hektisch um?" Hermine schaute Harry ertappt an. „Verdammt Harry, du hast mich durchschaut. Es hat keinen Sinn, die Wahrheit länger vor euch zu verheimlichen,... Ich bin ein Spion! Ja, es ist wahr. Jahrelang habe ich das Geheimnis gehütet, doch jetzt ist es..."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich vergesse nicht, was ich gefragt habe, nur weil du endlos irgendeinen Quatsch erzählst. Also, spucks aus." Hermine fluchte ungehalten.

Sollte sie den Jungs wirklich erzählen, was los war? Sie brauchte wirklich dringend eine weibliche Freundin. Das ging so nicht weiter. „Schön! Blaise und ich haben uns gestritten. Er ist sauer, weil ich mich seiner Meinung nach in Dinge eingemischt habe, die mich nichts angehen und ich bin sauer, weil er Dummkopf ist und mir nicht vertraut!" Ron schnaubte. „Deswegen versteckst du dich hier? Das ist dumm!"

Hermine nahm ihm den Teller mit IHREM Essen weg und funkelte ihn an. „Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig! Außerdem bekommt ihr nur die Kurzfassung, in Wirklichkeit gab es vielmehr Dramatik!"

Harry sah sie auffordernd an. „Oh, ach ja. Ich bin gestern Nacht in die Küche, hab Diggory getroffen, war sehr nett, dann bam Diskussion und zack, er hat mich geküsst!" Sie legte eine Pause für die Dramatik ein und fuhr dann fort. „Viel Blablabla, Cedric verlangt Entscheidung zwischen ihm und Blaise, ich hab ein paar Tage Zeit, wir haben uns geküsst..."

„Bei dem Teil waren wir schon!"

„Oh, nein wir haben uns zweimal geküsst. Dreimal, wenn man den Kuss auf die Wange mitzählt. Na ja, danach bin ich schnell gegangen."

Harry und Ron sahen sie staunend an. Harry war der erste, der wieder etwas sagte. „Du bist also eine Spionin, ja?"

XXXXX

Weder Harry noch Ron wussten, wie sie ihr helfen konnten. Beide hatten vermutet, dass Cedric eifersüchtig gewesen war und insgeheim selbst in Hermine verliebt war, doch keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass er so plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu machen würde und sie sogar vor die Entscheidung stellen würde. „Ich bin für Diggory!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, das ist keine demokratische Entscheidung. Nur weil Blaise ein Slytherin ist..."

„Nicht nur weil er ein Slytherin ist. Ich hab das Gefühl..." er lehnte sich geheimnisvoll näher zu Hermine und Harry und sprach im Flüsterton. „Manchmal glaube ich, er will nicht, dass Harry und ich mit euch abhängen."

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich will manchmal auch nicht, dass du und Harry mit uns abhängen. Ich würde auch gerne ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit meinem Freund verbringen, der wirklich sehr sanfte Hände hat und..." Harry legte ihr schnell eine Hand über den Mund, zog sie bei ihrem finsteren Blick aber schnell wieder zurück. „Bitte, keine Details!" Ron hatte angeekelt den Mund verzogen und die Nase gerümpft. „Also das...hätte ich wirklich nie von dir erwartet Hermine."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was hast du gedacht, was wir machen, wenn wir alleine sind? Karten spielen oder uns langweilen und warten, dass ihr zwei endlich kommt?" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte ihr lernt oder ...redet." Harry lachte unkontrolliert. Hermine drehte sich mit hochgezogener Braue zu ihm. „Und darf ich mal erfahren, wieso du lachst? Ich hoffe nicht, wegen Ronalds Naivität, ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, du warst auch ständig dabei, wenn ich mich mit Blaise getroffen habe."

Harrys Lächeln verblasste. „Sicher, ich musste ja aufpassen, dass Zabini sich benimmt." Hermine schnaubte. „Pah, als ob er die Gelegenheit hätte, sich nicht zu benehmen." Harry tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich kann nicht anders, als mir Sorgen um dich zu machen. Und Zabini hat schon seinen Ruf." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Weißt du, Blaise hat recht, ihr zwei seit wirklich Kletten."

Ron zog erbost die Luft ein. „Siehst du, und genau deshalb bin ich gegen ihn. Wer sagt denn sowas über die besten Freunde der festen Freundin?"

„Ähm, der feste Freund, der gerne ab und an alleine mit seiner Freundin wäre?"

„Ts, das ist doch lächerlich!" Hermine seufzte erschöpft. „Warum geb ich mir eigentlich Mühe? Ich sag euch, sollte ihr zwei jemals eine Freundin haben..." dann schaute sie Ron an. „...oder einen Freund..."

„HEY!"

„...dann werde ich, sollte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Beziehung führen, diese sofort beenden, um genug Zeit zu haben, euch beiden nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen!"

Harry und Ron sahen sie verletzt an. Harry hob anklagend den Finger. „Was soll das heißen ´Sollten wir jemals`? Zweifelst du da dran?" Hermine legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Na ja, wenn ich mich an das Weihnachtsball-Fisko zurückerinnere, dann schätze ich schon, ich hab ein Recht darauf, daran zu zweifeln." Harry und Ron verschränkten schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine stand auf und quetschte sich auf dem Sofa zwischen sie. „Tut mir leid! Ich bin nur so genervt wegen X und Y und außerdem bin ich den ganzen Tag hier drin. Ich war kein einziges Mal in der Bibliothek!"

Harry schmunzelte. „Das könntest du problemlos ändern. Versteck dich einfach nicht mehr hier!" Hermine schnaubte. „Pah, meinst du, nachdem der Tag fast um ist, gebe ich jetzt auf? Niemals!" Kopfschüttelnd ließen die beiden Jungs sich von Hermine eine Liste mit Büchern geben, die sie ihr aus der Bibliothek holen sollten. Weder Harry noch Ron hielten das für eine gute Idee. Harry, weil er der Meinung war, Hermine sollte sich mit ihren Problemen auseinandersetzen, schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor und Ron fand, er verbrachte mehr als genug Zeit an diesem grausigen Ort und wollte so selten wie möglich in die Bücherei.

Sie taten es dennoch. „Ron, du solltest nur ein einziges Buch finden. Ich habe fünf gesucht, wie schwer kann das sein?" Beinahe hektisch suchte Ron die Regale nach dem ersehnten Buch ab. „Es...muss falsch weggeräumt worden sein. Ich kann es nicht finden." Harry seufzte, sah auf den Titel, seufzte wieder, umrundete das Regal, sah ein paar Sekunden suchend auf die Buchrücken und griff dann nach einem Buch. „Hier!" Ron öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, dann griff er nach dem Buch und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Lass uns einfach nie wieder davon reden, okay?"

Harry lachte, griff nach seiner „Hälfte" des Bücherstapels und verließ den Gang. Viel weiter kam er nicht, da jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sie so zwang, sich umzudrehen. Cedric griff nach dem obersten Buch, las den Titel und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie soweit geht und die Bibliothek meidet." Harry grinste. „Tja, dank dir und Zabini ist Hermine zum Schrecken des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums geworden."

Cedric seufzte. „Sie wird das ganze Wochenende dort oben bleiben, oder?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Sie plant es, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie das durchsteht. Die Bücher reichen vielleicht bis morgen Nachmittag, danach wird sie sich wieder langweilen und nichts mit sich anzufangen wissen." Cedric lächelte, dann wurde er nervös. „Harry, weißt du..."

„Was Hermine entscheidet? Nein! Und sie auch nicht. Aber es wird dich freuen, dass Ron für dich stimmt." Cedric lachte. „Das überrascht mich, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr dankbar. Wo ist Ron eigentlich?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Hat sich wahrscheinlich hier irgendwo verlaufen. Ohne Hermine ist die Bibliothek für Ron das reinste Labyrinth."

In diesem Moment kam Ron aus einer Regalreihe ungefähr acht Reihen von Harrys entfernt. „Wow, wisst ihr, wie verzweigt diese Bibliothek ist? Und alles sieht gleich aus. Furchtbar!Oh, hey Diggory, ich steh voll hinter dir!" Cedric sah Harry an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na gut, ich schätze, ihr solltet Granger ihre Bücher bringen, sonst gibt sie noch Strafarbeiten für faules Herumsitzen oder gute Laune. Und sagt ihr, sie kann sich nicht ewig verstecken. Irgendwann muss sie mit einem von uns reden. Die Sache erledigt sich nicht von allein."

XXXXX

„Hey Potter, Weasley!" Harry seufzte. Mittlerweile konnte er verstehen, wieso Hermine lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum blieb, anstatt ein Gespräch mit den beiden Jungs zu führen. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun und war emotional ausgelaugt.

„Zabini!" Das Abendessen war gerade vorbei und sowohl er als auch Ron wollten einfach zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine ihr Essen geben und ins Bett fallen. Blaise hatte sie vor der großen Halle abgepasst und schaute skeptisch auf die Pakete in ihren Händen, in denen sie Hermines Abendessen aufbewahrten. „Ist Hermine krank?" Harry seufzte. „Nein Zabini, ist sie nicht." Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Seit ihr sicher?" Ron brummte. „Hältst du uns für Idioten? Natürlich sind wir sicher!" Blaise grinste. „War das eine rhetorische Frage Weasley."

Harry setzte seine Brille für einen Moment ab und strich sich imaginären Schmutz aus den Augen. „Zabini, Hermine möchte einfach ein bisschen Zeit für sich allein. Ich bin sicher, wenn sie bereit ist, kommt sie auf dich zu." Blaise schnaubte. „Alleine sein? Ich wette, sie verbringt jede Sekunde des Tages mit euch beiden."

„Wie du siehst, tut sie das nicht. Gibt es noch was, oder dürfen wir gehen?" Blaise überlegte. „Könnt ihr ihr sagen, ich will mit ihr reden? Es ist wichtig." Harry nickte. „Klar machen wir, also dann." Er und Ron ließen ihn zurück und steuerten Richtung Gryffindor.

„Ganz ehrlich Harry, ich verstehe Hermine. Nach dem Tag bin ich emotional völlig ausgelaugt!" Harry stöhnte. Hermine hatte recht, er brauchte eine Freundin! „Merlin Ron, wir verbringen eindeutig zu viel Zeit miteinander!"

TBC

Es fällt mir schwer an dieser Stelle zu unterbrechen, aber ich will mich daran halten, meine Kapitel kürzer zu machen. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's auch wieder Hermine Cedric Aktion und vielleicht auch wieder ein bissel Blaise...bis dann

Hier noch die Übersetzungen für die Kapitel:

1. Cognoscere = Kennenlernen

2. Magistratus = Obrigkeit

3. Accusatio = Anschuldigung

4. Necopinus = Unerwartet

5. Zelotypia = Eifersucht

6. Arbitrium = Entscheidung

7. Placatio = Versöhnung

8. Appellatio = Aussprache

9. Haesitatio = Unentschlossenheit


	10. Ignavus

So, ich versuche wieder eure reviews zu beantworten, aber ich befürchte, ich werde es wieder einmal schleifen lassen, denn ich fang jetzt an zu arbeiten und habe einfach die Zeti nicht. Natürlich versch ich es, aber seit mir nicht böse, wenn sie leide, kurz ausfallen oder nicht alle erwähnt werden. Dankbar bin ich für alle!

Evelin-heart: Danke, ich freu mich, dass ich euch freut, dass ich regelmäßig schreibe. Ich geb wirklich mein bestes und schreibe in den drei Tagen jede Minute, die ich kann.

Das mit X und Y war auch eine meiner spontanen Einfälle. Ich schreibe unheimlich gerne Szenen in denen Hermine über sich selber nachdenkt. Gerade wenn es um ihre Weiblichkeit geht, weil ich mich da gut hineinversetzen kann. Das fällt mir bei den Jungs deutlich schwerer.

Lina93: Danke, dass du meine FF liebst. Sie liegt mir momentan auch sehr am Herzen. Mir fällt es regelrecht schwer, mich auch noch mit meinen anderen Ffs zubeschäftigen. Ich kann meinen Tipp mit den Englischen Ffs nur nochmal wiederholen. Es gibt zwei drei wirklich gute englische Hermine Cedric Fanfictions hier.

Hermine war munter. Sie hatte an diesem Tag so viel geschlafen, dass sie es einfach nicht schaffte, ihre Augen zu schließen und den anstrengendsten Tag ihres Lebens hinter sich zu bringen. Also stand sie auf, zog sich etwas an und schlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame atmete sie erleichtert aus. „Ich wusste, du würdest irgendwann rauskommen." Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme.

„Diggory, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du bist...du bist..."

„Unglaublich sexy?"

„Ein verdammter Stalker!"

Cedric lachte. Er kam näher auf sie zu und strich ihr das Haar hinter die Ohren. „Ich hab dich vermisst Granger." Hermine rollte die Augen. „Wir haben uns gestern erst gesehen, wie kannst du mich da vermisst haben?" Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin es gewohnt, dich jeden Tag zu sehen. Mein Tag wird versüßt, wenn ich dich essen sehe."

„Ich sag ja, du bist ein Stalker. Ich werd mich nie wieder unbeobachtet fühlen, danke Diggory!"

Cedric lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Hermine zog sie sofort zurück. „Was soll das?" Cedric sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich wollte deine Hand halten."

„Das hab ich bemerkt, allerdings drängt sich mir die Frage auf, wie du auf die bescheuerte Idee kommst, du könntest meine Hand nehmen?" Cedric seufzte. „Ach Granger, bedenkt man die Umstände, in denen wir uns befinden, dann solltest du überrascht sein, dass ich dich nicht hinter den nächsten Wandteppich zerre und..."

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand über den Mund. „CEDRIC! Bitte nicht!" Hermine blieb stehen und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand. Der Gedanke jetzt im Bett zu liegen und schlafen zu können, kam ihr mit einem mal vor, wie das Paradies auf Erden. „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen, dass du mir Zeit lässt!" Cedric legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Weißt du, was du mir damit antust Hermine? Ich hab die ganzen letzten Wochen damit zugebracht, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich hab keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung!"

Hermine sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. Er konnte sich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Immerhin musste er sich nicht zwischen zwei Mädchen entscheiden, die er beide mochte. „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe Hermine? Wie kann dir die Entscheidung so schwer fallen?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Eine berechtigte. Ich höre dich nicht endlos über _Blaise_ jammern und wie sehr du ihn vermisst. Soweit ich weiß habt ihr seit gestern Vormittag nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Und deinen Erzählungen zufolge war dein Gejammer über mich und unseren Streit der Stein der das ganze Fiasko ins Rollen gebracht hat. Ergo, du vermisst mich weit mehr, als deinen festen Freund!"

Hermine fluchte innerlich. So ungern sie das zugab, aber er hatte recht. „Das liegt aber daran, dass ich keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm habe." Cedric grinste zufrieden und hob einen Finger in die Luft. „Ah, ah, ah, soweit ich mich entsinne, hast du eine Konfrontation mit mir regelrecht gesucht, ergo, ich bin dir wichtiger, als dein baldiger Exfreund." Sie studierte sein Gesicht. Er schien überzeugt zu sein, von dem was er sagte und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihm recht zu geben.

„Cedric, weißt du, was du von mir verlangst? Du willst das ich mit einem wundervollen Menschen Schluss mache, um mit dir zu gehen. Der Person, wegen der er eifersüchtig war. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass wir nur Freunde sind und dann trenne ich mich von ihm deinetwegen?"

Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Wie sagt man so schön? Wo die Liebe hinfällt!" Hermine lachte. „Ich glaube, in diesem Fall wäre es besser, ich hebe sie wieder auf und stopfe sie unter mein Bett."

„Ergo, du empfindest etwas für mich und willst bloß die Gefühle deines Exfreunds nicht verletzen." Hermine blieb stehen. „Sag noch einmal ergo und ich hau dich. Und Blaise ist nicht mein Exfreund."

„Noch nicht!"

„Du machst mir das Leben schwer Cedric. Ich glaube nicht, das du dir vorstellen kannst, wie schwer das alles für mich ist." Cedric griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. Dieses Mal ließ sie es zu. „Hermine, eigentlich ist es nicht so schwer. Vergiss einfach alles andere und beantworte mir eins: Mit wem fühlst du dich wohler?"

Hermine grinste. „Also im Moment mit keinem von euch!"

„Granger, bleib halt mal ernst."

„Ich?"

„Ja, immer ziehst du alles ins Lächerliche."

„_Ich_?"

„Was ist los mit dir, hörst du mir nicht zu?"

Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach. Nicht über die lächerlichen Sätze, die er als letztes von sich gegeben hatte, sondern die Dinge, die er über sich und Blaise gesagt hatte. Das Erschreckende war, dass er recht hatte. Sie empfand etwas für Cedric, ohne Zweifel. Sie hatte es vorher vielleicht nicht bemerkt und geglaubt, er fehle ihr lediglich als guter Freund, doch das stimmte nicht. Gute Freunde vermisste man nicht mehr als seinen eigenen Freund, nicht, wenn man in seinen festen Freund verliebt war. Außerdem kannte sie Cedric noch nicht so lange. Harry und Ron würde sie immer vermissen. Sie glaubte sogar fest daran, dass sie die beiden immer mehr vermissen würde, als jeden Freund, den sie je haben würde.

Cedric war etwas anderes.

Während sie sich krampfhaft Dinge überlegen musste, die sie davon abhalten sollten Cedric zu wählen, suchte sie beinahe fanatisch nach etwas, das sie bei Blaise halten sollte. Sie mochte Blaise, aber sie mochte auch Cedric. Der Gedanke, Cedric nicht mehr täglich zu sehen, ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben zu haben, schmerzte beinahe körperlich. Bei dem Gedanken mit Blaise Schluss zu machen, plagte sie nur ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du hast Recht!" Überrascht schaute Cedric zu ihr herunter. „Tatsächlich?" Hermine grinste. „Yup!"

„Na super Granger, ich hab ehrlich keine Lust das alles nochmal zu wiederholen."

„Was? Wovon redest du?"

„Na, du hast doch gerade zugegeben, dass du mir nicht zugehört hast."

„Was? Cedric, ich hab von dir und mir gesprochen!"

„Ehrlich jetzt?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch noch mal genauer nachdenken. Sie schaute hoch zu Cedric und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Es verging ihr allerdings, als sich sein Lächeln in ein anzügliches Grinsen wandelte er sie gegen die Gangwand schob. Hermine war erleichtert, als plötzlich Schritte näher kamen. Sie und Cedric schauten sich hektisch um und schlüpften dann in eine nahegelegene Nische.

Hermines Erleichterung verpufft, als sie Cedrics Hand an Orten spürte, an denen sie mit Sicherheit nichts verloren hatte. „Diggory, ich hack dir die Finger ab." Sie versuchte ihrem Flüsterton eine drohende Note zu verleihen, doch nach Cedrics Reaktion zu schließen, war das fehlgeschlagen.

„Ich mag deine grobe Art, Granger!" Hermine seufzte. Geschmacklich musste bei ihr irgendwas schief gelaufen sein. Sie verkniff sich weitere Drohungen, als Cedrics linke Hand auf ihrer Hüfte zum Liegen kam und seine rechte Hand ihre griff. Sie standen sehr eng aneinander gepresst in der Nische, er hinter ihr und lauschten angestrengt auf die Schritte, die sie eben noch vernommen hatten. Sie kamen immer näher und entfernten sich schließlich wieder. Von ihrem Platz aus erkannten sie denjenigen nicht, aber Hermine war das auch ziemlich egal. Sie war einfach froh, dass sie nicht entdeckt worden waren, so laut und unvorsichtig, wie sie sich verhalten hatten.

Cedric schien es nicht eilig zu haben aus der winzigen Nische zu kommen, so dass Hermine sich schließlich losreißen musste, um von ihm loszukommen. Sie hielt ihre Hände abwehrende vor sich und stoppte so seinen Versuch ihr wieder nahe zu kommen. Cedric seufzte. „Du bist wohl keine Befürworterin körperlicher Nähe, was?" Hermine lächelte. „Im Gegenteil! Aber ich habe immer noch einen Freund und eine Befürworterin des Fremdgehens bin ich ganz und gar nicht." Cedric schmollte. Hermine kam zögerlich einen Schritt näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich rede mit Blaise." Er legte seine Hand über ihre und warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Kein Verstecken im Gemeinschaftsraum mehr?"

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rot, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich ihn morgen sehe, dann rede ich mit ihm." Cedric seufzte. „Und was erzählst du ihm?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nicht, dass ich lieber mit dir zusammen wäre, als mit ihm. Gott Cedric, du machst einen furchtbaren Menschen aus mir!"

Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich hab versucht etwas ...Raum zwischen uns zu bringen, Granger, du bist diejenige, die ständig mit mir reden musste." Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Kein Wunder, dass Blaise eifersüchtig war." Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Ich hab wirklich Angst vor morgen, Cedric." Cedric nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

„Denk dir irgendeine Ausrede aus, die nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Ich gebe zu, an Zabinis Stelle wäre ich ziemlich verletzt, wenn meine Freundin mich für einen anderen verlassen würde. Wir müssen ja nicht jedem zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind, wenn du und er Schluss gemacht habt." Hermine warf ihm einen dankbaren, wenn auch zweifelhaften Blick zu. „So toll ich den Vorschlag auch finde, willst du dich nur nachts mit mir treffen? In der Küche?" Cedric schaute sie nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich schätze, wir sollten einfach wieder Freunde sein. Jedenfalls nach außen hin. Das heißt kein Händchenhalten, keine Küsse, kein Hände wandern lassen oder anzügliche Bemerkungen..."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, dann fuhr er fort. „Meinst du, das bekommst du hin?"

Hermine ließ ihn mit einer schmerzenden Schulter zurück und kletterte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

XXXXX

Am folgenden Morgen brach Hermine ihr Versprechen an Cedric und schwänzte das Frühstück. Sie hoffte, sie konnte das später einfach auf ihre Müdigkeit schieben, doch sie bezweifelte, dass Cedric ihr das abnehmen würde. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was sie zu Blaise sagen sollte und war froh, dass sie zerstritten waren. So kamen ihre Nachrichten wenigstens nicht aus heiterem Himmel.

Schließlich machte sie sich im Bad fertig, trocknete ihre Haare und flocht sich einen Zopf. Da Wochenende war, musste sie nicht ihre Schuluniform anziehen und zog eine einfache Jeans und einen warmen Pulli aus ihrem Kleiderschrank. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass sie schlimmere Tage gesehen hatte und sie verließ widerwillig den Schlafsaal.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass Cedric ihre beiden Freunde abgefangen hatte und ihnen verboten hatte, ihr Essen mitzubringen. Er kannte sie einfach schon zu gut!

Mit knurrendem Magen und wenig guter Laune verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stoppte sofort. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie ihre Augen schließen und hoffen, er wäre verschwunden, wenn sie sie wieder öffnete. Doch dem war nicht so. Vor ihr stand noch immer Blaise mit entschuldigender Mine, einem Strauß Blumen und einem kleinen Paket in der Hand.

„Hermine." Er lächelte und trat näher. Hermine wartete und tat nichts. Wieso konnte sie es nicht so leicht haben, wie dir Frauen in den Filmen? Ein Mann war immer ein mieses Schwein, wieso musste sie zwei Kerle haben, die so verdammt freundlich und wohlerzoge...Streich das, Cedric wäre wahrscheinlich der Arsch in jedem Hollywoodstreifen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der sie immer verarschte und Witze über sie machte. Er war ein hormongesteuerter, eingebildeter, arroganter Vollidiot und es war ein Rätsel für sie, wie er den Ruf des sensiblen Goldjungen von Nebenan bekommen hatte.

Ups, sie hoffte, Blaise dachte nicht, ihr dämliches Grinsen wäre seinetwegen.

„Hey Blaise, ich hab gerade gar keine Zeit. Muss dringend weg! Bis später." Sie nutzte seine Verwirrtheit und eilte den Gang hinunter, kein genaues Ziel im Sinn, bis sie es erreichte. Die Küche.

Sie kitzelte die Birne und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Versteckst du dich jetzt hier weiter?" Hermine schreckte zusammen. Was zur … „Dggory! Wieso? Verrat mir, wieso du? Blaise ist freundlich, nett, witzig und macht mir dauernd Komplimente. Du bist ein verfluchter Stalker..."

Hier unterbrach er sie. „Was an sich schon ein Kompliment ist!"

„Du machst dich ständig über mich lustig und veralberst mich.."

„Um dich zu fordern und unterhalten."

„Und du bist ein verdammter Klugscheißer, der zu allem ein Kommentar hat."

„Nein, das kann ich unkommentiert lassen, denk ich!" Hermine schrie frustriert. „Er stand mit bescheuerten Blumen vor meiner Tür. Und einem Geschenk."

„Das ist natürlich blöd!"

„DOBBY! Bring mir das größte und schärfste Messer, dass du finden kannst!"

Cedric kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Entschuldige! Erzähl mir, was du gemacht hast? Hat er es eher gut oder schlecht aufgenommen?" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Er hat es gar nicht aufgenommen, weil ich nichts gesagt habe." Cedric runzelte die Stirn. „Wa...Sag nicht, du hast die Geschenke angenommen. Dümmer hättest du fast gar nicht handeln können!"

Hermine schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich bin weggerannt!" Cedric schaute sie einen Moment lang an. „Okay, du kannst doch dümmer handeln." Er lachte ungläubig auf. Hermine trat ihm gegen sein Scheinbein und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie auch beim letzten Mal gesessen hatte. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als sie das Sandwich und den Kürbissaft sah, den Cedric scheinbar für sie auf den Platz hatte stellen lassen. Cedric humpelte übertrieben auf den Platz ihr gegenüber zu und nahm dann Platz. „Ja, jetzt solltest du wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. `Aufmerksamer, netter Cedric. Er wusste, ich war wieder einmal ein feiges Huhn und hab lieber gehungert, als mich meinen Problemen zu stellen und was tue ich dummes, kleines Mädchen? Ich trete gegen seine mutig im Kampf erlittene Verletzung!´"

Hermine sah ihn tatsächlich besorgt an. „Entschuldige Cedric! An dein Bein hab ich nicht gedacht!" Er seufzte schwermütig. „Tja, meine Gefühle sind halt nicht so wichtig, wie Blaise`. Aber ich wüsste einen Weg, wie du es wieder gutmachen könntest..." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werde dich nicht küssen!"

„Aber du hast mich verletzt und ich hab dir Essen gegeben!"

„Geben lassen und ich hab mich entschuldigt."

„Das macht die Schmerzen auch nicht besser."

„Ein Kuss auch nicht!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, er würde meine Schmerzen in einen anderen angenehmeren Bereich meines Körpers lenken."

„DIGGORY!"

Hermines Gesicht war zwar rot angelaufen, allerdings lachte sie und ließ sich von Cedric zwingen aufzustehen und sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll Cedric. Er hat wegen mir seine ganzen Freunde aufgegeben. Wie kann ich jetzt einfach mit ihm Schluss machen?"

Cedric nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie liebevoll. „Es ist ja nicht einfach, es fällt dir schwer, aber meinst du nicht, es wäre fieser, mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben, weil du dich schuldig fühlst?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir hinterher dankbar ist, weil ich nicht aus Mitleid bei ihm geblieben bin. Siehst du, ich weiß schon, wieso ich mich was Jungs angeht, immer zurückgehalten hab. Schluss machen ist beschissen. Ich bleib lieber eine alte Jungfer, als jemals wieder mit jemandem Schluss machen zu müssen." Cedric sah sie schockiert an. „Wenn du versprichst, deinen letzten Satz sofort zurückzunehmen, verspreche ich dir, dass _ich_ mit _dir_ Schluss mache, einverstanden?"

Hermine ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und murmelte in ihre Arme: „Merlin, was läuft nur falsch bei mir, dass ich dich Blaise vorziehe!"

XXXXX

Blaise kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, die Sache kam ihm immer noch mehr als surreal vor, aber er glaubte tatsächlich, dass Hermine Granger, _seine Freundin_, gerade vor ihm davon gerannt war. Die Sache war aus verschiedenen Gründen so verrückt und unglaubwürdig. Zum einen war Hermine eine Gryffindor und alle Welt, wenigstens die magische, wusste, dass Gryffindors nie wegliefen. Im Gegenteil, diese Idioten, Hermine leider eingeschlossen, liefen in Gefahrensituationen, wie Motten zum Licht flogen.

Nicht, dass er sich selbst als Gefahrensituation bezeichnen würde, das machte die ganze Sache noch viel verwirrender. Welchen Grund hatte Hermine, vor ihm davon zu laufen? Er wollte keineswegs eingebildet klingen, aber die meisten Mädchen rissen sich darum, Zeit in seiner Gegenwart verbringen zu dürfen, also wieso entfernte sich Hermine aus seiner Präsenz? Gut, sie hatten sich gestritten, aber es war ja wohl deutlich erkennbar, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte. Er stand garantiert nicht mit einem teuren Strauß Blumen und einem echten Silberarmband vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, weil er sich mit ihr streiten oder sie wütenden anstarren wollte.

Blaise ließ die Blumen mit einer Zauberstabbewegung verschwinden und steckte das kleine Paket in seinen Umhang. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja wirklich eilig gehabt und er machte sich umsonst Gedanken.

Er steuerte seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum an und ließ sich, als er angekommen war, neben Draco auf die Couch sinken. Der sah flüchtig von seinem Buch auf und blätterte dann eine Seite weiter. „Na, alles wieder im Lot mit deiner Herzensdame?" Blaise sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Sie hatte keine Zeit." Jetzt schloss Draco sein Buch und legte es zur Seite. Er drehte sich zu Blaise und zog seine linke Braue nach oben.

„Sie hatte keine Zeit?" Blaise nickte.

„Ja, sie musste schnell weg."

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe, du stehst mit einem wirklich schönen, ausgesprochen teurem Strauß Blumen und einem nicht minder billigen, wirklich hübschen Armband vor ihr und sie sagt dir, die muss schnell weg?" Blaise nickte.

„Ah ja."

Blaise seufzte. „Sie ist bestimmt noch sauer auf mich."

„Meinst du?" Blaise warf seinem Freund einen finsteren Blick zu. „Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen. Sag mir lieber, was ich tun soll!"

Draco schnaubte. „Siehst du hier irgendwo meine Freundin sitzen? Nein? Das liegt daran, dass ich keine habe. Du hieltst es plötzlich für eine super Idee, dir eine feste Freundin anzuschaffen und dein zufriedenes, schönes Junggesellen Leben an den Nagel zu hängen. Dazu noch Granger. Ich wette, ihr seid nicht weiter als bis zu ein paar Küsschen gekommen."

Blaise verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. „Hermine ist was besonderes."

„Ich glaube, Hermine ist prüde."

„Ich glaube, du verdienst einen Schlag ins Gesicht!"

„Ich glaube, du solltest dir eine neue Freundin suchen. Deine hat das Interesse verloren."

Blaise funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hat sie nicht. Sie hat halt viel zu tun."

„Genau, und das sie sich die letzten Tage vor dir versteckt hat, hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten." Blaise ließ sich zurück in die weichen Kissen des Sofas sinken. „Ich dachte, du magst Hermine." Draco weitete geschockt die Augen. „Wann hab ich denn sowas behauptet? Ich kann Granger ertragen. Dank ihr und ...Potter...werde ich vielleicht länger leben, als bis zu meinem fünfzehnten sechzehnten Lebensjahr. Außerdem muss ich im Sommer nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern. Ich bin dankbar, aber leiden kann ich sie nicht."

Blaise stieß genervt die Luft aus und beobachtete seinen besten Freund. Er wirkte...entspannter. Sie waren gestern Abend zu Dumbledore gegangen, hatten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit mit ihm geredet, ihm von ihren schwierigen Umständen erzählt und sich schließlich bedankt. Er hatte ihnen versichert, sie beide könnten sich auf seine Hilfe verlassen, sich nur bedeckt halten und vorerst das Schloss nicht verlassen.

Nach dem Gespräch waren er und Draco nach Hogsmead gegangen und hatten die Sachen für Hermine geholt.

Blaise fand zwar immer noch nicht toll, dass sie ohne seine Einwilligung mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, aber letztendlich hatte sie ihm nur helfen wollen. Er hatte regelrecht ein...ein schlechtes Gewissen, so fies zu ihr gewesen zu sein.

„Ist dir klar, dass wir unseren Sommer wahrscheinlich mit Potter und Weasley verbringen müssen? Den ganzen Weasleys wenn ich es mir genau überlege. Merlin, als müsste ich die beiden nicht oft genug ertragen." Draco nickte missmutig. „Da fällt die Wahl, Tod durch endlose Qualen und Folter oder Leben mit den Wieseln, schon wieder schwerer." Blaise lachte. „Wenigstens hab ich Hermine." Draco verkniff sich, was er eigentlich sagen wollte und formulierte seine Worte vorsichtiger. „Meinst du, ihr seid dann überhaupt noch zusammen?" Oder er sagte doch, was er zuerst im Sinn gehabt hatte.

„Wieso nicht? Das war der erste richtige Streit, den wir hatten. Deswegen macht man doch nicht gleich Schluss."

„Granger vielleicht schon!"

„Draco, könntest du vielleicht aufhören. Es wird dir schwerfallen das nachzuvollziehen, aber das beschäftigt mich tatsächlich."

Draco grinste. „Doch, der Gedanke ist mir gekommen, aber er kam mir so dämlich vor, dass ich dachte, ich ignoriere ihn." Blaise warf einen Apfel aus der Obstschale nach ihm und grinste zufrieden, als er seinen Kopf traf. „Autsch! Ist ja gut, kann ich vielleicht trotzdem fragen, wieso du denkst, Hermine Granger würde ihren Sommer bei den Weasleys verbringen, obwohl sie doch selbst eine Familie hat?" Blaise grummelte. „Verdammt. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht." Draco, mit sich selbst zufrieden, griff nach dem Apfel und biss hinein.

„Vielleicht kommt sie ja für ein paar Tage vorbei...

„Oder, sie wirft alle Pläne diesbezüglich über den Haufen und flieht nach Timbuktu, wenn sie hört, das du auch dort bist. Nicht unwahrscheinlich nach dem heutigen Tag." Blaise spielte mit dem Gedanken, Draco mehr Obst an den Kopf zu werfen, aber er bezweifelte, dass es ein zweites Mal klappen würde. Stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Platz. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Bibliothek!"

„Merlin Blaise, hör auf das arme Mädchen zu stalken. Ich bezweifle, dass sie auf Typen steht, die das tun."

XXXXX

TBC

So, wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel, aber egal. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem werde ich es schaffen, meine Kapitel maximal fünf Seiten lang zu machen. Aber ich bin nahe dran, deshalb stört es mich nicht so sehr.

Vielleicht bemerkt ihr das ja, aber momentan dreht sich wirklich alles nur um Hermine und Umbridge und die ganze Kriegsgeschichte rücken ein bisschen in den Hintergrund. Ich schätze, das wird sich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel ändern. Ich dachte, es ist wichtig, dass ich zeige, dass trotz der ernsten Situation, die normalen Probleme eines Teenagers nicht verschwinden.

Ich schätze mal, die meisten Frauen können Hermine verstehen, was die Sache mit dem Schluss machen angeht.

Ich persönlich hasse Schluss machen. Ich finde generell nie einen einigermaßen passenden Zeitpunkt und drücke mich ohne Ausnahme, beschissen aus. Eigentlich müssten sie hinterher froh sein, einen unsensiblen Menschen wie mich los zu sein. (Sind sie meistens auch...hihi)

Gut, genug unpassende Anekdoten aus meinem Leben...

Lasst mir bitte eure Meinung da und sagt mir, ob die Sache vielleicht ein bisschen zu unbeschwert ist im Moment...

Lg


	11. Conclusio

Evelin-heart:Danke für dein Review, ich bin auch froh, dass ich das so geschrieben habe, ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich fands witzig...*grins*

isolea:Oh cool, ich hab meinen Urlaub schon hinter mir und vermisse es. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht zu traurig sein, dass dein Urlaub schon vorbei ist und wenn doch, vielleicht hilft dir ja meine Story?

Was die ganze Hermine Blaise Cedric Sache angeht...jap, das ist heikel. Ich hab schon ein paar Reviews bekommen, in denen es hieß, Cedric würde nerven, weil er so unverständnisvoll wäre. Ich bin froh, dass du seine gefühlvolle Seite siehst, denn es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Cedric als unverständig Hermine gegenüber darzustellen. Ich hoffe, du schreibst mir, wenn du wieder da bist...

KeKSy: Noch ein Urlaubsfahrer, wie traurig! Also, natürlich nicht für dich, sondern für mich, weil du mir doch immer so treu schreibst.

Was Cedrics blühendes Selbstbewusstsein angeht, jap,er ist sich seiner sicher. Wenigstens tut er so. Und zu recht, bedenkt man Hermines Reaktion.

Viel Spaß in deinem Urlaub, bis bald!

Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war ratlos. Wie sollte sie Blaise nur sagen, dass sie ihre Beziehung beenden wollte? Ihren lächerlichen Streit konnte sie wohl kaum als Grund dafür nennen und an sich war ihre Beziehung bisher ganz gut gelaufen. Kurz, aber ganz nett. Und ihr hätte ganz nett gereicht...wäre Cedric nicht gewesen.

Sie fühlte sich wohler mit ihm, als jemals mit Blaise. Und das trotzdem er ihr ständig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. So ungern sie es zugab, Blaise mochte sie, aber in Cedric hatte sie sich verliebt. Das war der einzige Grund, wieso sie all seine Macken ignorieren, sogar niedlich finden konnte. Nur wie hätte sie anfangs wissen sollen, dass das, was sie für den arroganten Siebtklässler/Quidditchspieler/Trimagischen Champion/Hogwartsschwarm empfand, nicht einfach eine andere Art Freundschaft war, wie mit Harry und Ron?

Das alles war so unglaublich verwirrend für sie. Sie wusste doch sonst immer alles und plötzlich stand sie vor so einem bescheuerten Jungsproblem. Über solche Mädchen hatte sie sich früher lustig gemacht!

Das alles war sowieso Cedrics Schuld. Er hatte aus ihr ein pubertierendes Teenymädchen gemacht. Wenn er einfach seinen Mund gehalten...von ihr ferngehalten hatte, wäre Hermine in zehn Jahren noch nicht darauf gekommen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ausgerechnet in ihn. Wenn es schon ein ältere Junge hatte sein müssen, hätte sie auf Percy Weasley getippt, allein aus dem Grund, weil er so pflichtbewusst und erwachsen war. Keinen Typen wie Cedric, der beinahe kindsköpfiger war, als Harry und Ron.

Hermine atmete tief ein und griff nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder. Sie würde einfach ihrer Mutter schreiben, vielleicht wusste sie ja, was sie tun sollte. Und bis dahin...nun, das Schloss war groß genug, sie war sicher, ein paar Tage würde sie es schaffen, Blaise und Cedric aus dem Weg zu gehen.

XXXXX

„Sie versteckt sich schon wieder, richtig?" Cedric sah die beiden Jungen vor ihm durchdringend an. Harry und Ron zuckten die Schultern. „Sie nennt es, strategischen Rückzug, bis ihre Mum ihr geantwortet hat." Cedric seufzte bei Rons Worten. „Wie hat dieses Mädchen es nur nach Gryffindor geschafft?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie hält sie es nur den ganzen Tag in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum aus?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, sie ist nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Deshalb ja „strategisch". Sie ist überall im Schloss, nur nirgends lange. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo sie im Moment ist. Nach dem Unterricht verschwindet sie ohne ein Wort und so schnell sie kann."

Cedric gluckste. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Das ist...lächerlich." Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend. Genau das hatten sie Hermine auch schon gesagt. „Was sagt Zabini eigentlich dazu. Ich meine, so weit ich weiß, hat er keine Ahnung, wieso sie das tut. Er muss doch langsam misstrauisch werden." Harry seufzte schwer. „Er hat bestimmt an die hundert Mal gefragt, was los ist und ich hab langsam wirklich keine Lust mehr auf den Quatsch. Sie soll ihm einfach sagen, dass es aus ist und fertig. Ich meine, die beiden sind sechzehn! Keiner hat geglaubt, sie würden mal heiraten!"

Cedric lachte und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ach Harry, kleiner, ahnungsloser Harry. Deine Worte beweisen nur, dass du noch nie das Pech hattest, mit jemandem Schluss machen zu müssen. Hast du meine Exfreundin in den letzten Tagen gesehen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah fragend zu Ron. Auch der schüttelte unwissend den Kopf. Cedric zeigte ein nostalgisches Lächeln. „Sie hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet und verbreitet im ganzen Schloss die fantastischsten „Fakten" über mich. Ich muss sagen, so viel Kreativität hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut. Oh, nicht zu vergessen die hasserfüllten Blicke, die sie mir bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zuwirft."

Harry und Ron schauten ratlos drein. „Ach ihr zwei. Es wird langsam wirklich Zeit, dass ihr euch Freundinnen anschafft. Oder einen Freund." Den letzten Satz fügte er bei einem Blick auf Ron hinzu. Der sah jetzt aufgewühlt zu Harry. „Okay Alter, erst Hermine, jetzt er. Was soll das? Wirke ich wirklich so? Warum? Ich mein, ich bin doch sehr männlich. Oder Harry? Harry? HARRY!"

Harry lächelte. „Mach dir nichts draus Ron, das liegt nur daran, dass wir zwei so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Ja, aber dir wird so was nie vorgeworfen und außerdem verbringen wir auch sehr viel Zeit mit Hermine!" Harry öffnete den Mund und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich wieder zu Cedric um. „Und was wolltest du uns damit sagen? Was hat das mit der ganzen Hermine Situation zu tun?"

Cedric grinste. „Ich schätze, sie hat einfach Angst davor, wie Zabini reagieren wird. Ich glaube, sie könnte mit einem am Boden zerstörten Zabini nichts anfangen. Dem kleinen Feigling traue ich zu, nur aus Mitleid und schlechtem Gewissen mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben." Harry sah ihn verdutzt an, während Ron immer noch grübelte. „Aber wieso sollte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Wenn es nun mal nicht klappt, dann klappt das eben nicht."

„Weise Worte, weise Worte, aber du vergisst die Umstände Harry. Hermine glaubt, dass Zabini wegen ihr sein ganzes Haus zum Feind hat." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja und? Es war doch seine Idee mit Hermine auszugehen. Und er wollte eine Beziehung genauso wie sie...zu dem Zeitpunkt jedenfalls." Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Mir musst du das nicht sagen, ich seh das genauso."

Harry legte angestrengt die Stirn in Falten. „Und was machst du jetzt? Ich meine, angenommen, sie traut sich nicht und bleibt mit ihm zusammen?"

Cedric warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann zur Seite. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, Harry, aber ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass sie nicht völlig grundlos in Gryffindor ist. So viel sie mir auch bedeutet, ich kann nicht meine ganze Zeit auf sie verwenden. Ich mache in wenigen Wochen meinen Abschluss. Wenn ich ihr irgendwas bedeute, dann sollte sie genug Mumm haben, Zabini den Laufpass zu geben. Sie kann nicht ewig solche Entscheidungen meiden, weil sie Angst hat, andrer Leute Gefühle zu verletzen. Ein bisschen Selbstsucht hat noch keinem geschadet!"

XXXXX

Hermine wippte nervös mit ihrem Bein. „Himmel Mum, wie schwer kann es sein, ein bescheurten Brief zu beantworten?" Sie saß schon seit zehn Minuten in der Eulerei. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter geschrieben, wann sie eine Antwort erwartete und mehr als eine Viertelstunde riskierte Hermine nicht, an ein und dem selben Ort zu bleiben.

Sie schaute wieder auf die Uhr und dann hinaus in den Abendhimmel. Bewegte sich dort etwas? Sie trat näher an das große Fenster und tatsächlich, ein kleiner weißer Fleck hob sich gegen den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel ab. Der Fleck wurde größer und größer, bis sie deutlich Hedwig erkannte. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Die Viertelstunde hatte sie zwar überschritten, aber sobald sie den Brief hatte, konnte sie sich einen anderen Rückzugsort suchen, um ihn in Ruhe zu lesen und sich Gedanken über ihre nächsten Schritte zu machen. Sie tätschelte Hedwig kurz das Gefieder, als sie endlich auf dem Fenstersims gelandet war und löste den Brief von ihrem Bein.

Trotz guter Vorsätze entrollte Hermine das Blatt und begann zu lesen.

_Meine liebe Hermine, _

_du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es mich gefreut hat, zu lesen, dass du endlich mehr Weiblichkeit in dir selbst entdeckst. Du warst immer so erwachsen und rational. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du jemals in eine Situation kommst, in der du nicht weißt, was du tun sollst. Gerade was das Thema Jungs angeht. _

_Im Grunde ist die Lösung für dein Problem ganz einfach, du_

„Hier bist du!" Hermine schreckte zusammen. Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren! Sie drehte sich um und sah Blaise im Eingang der Eulerei stehen. „Blaise, hey, ich meine...hey!" Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Was zur Hölle soll das? Du gehst mir seit Tagen aus dem Weg. Nein, du rennst vor mir weg. Wegen einem bescheuerten Streit? Einem Streit für den ich mich bei dir entschuldigen wollte, was du gewusst hättest, wenn du nicht wie ein Huhn davon gerannt wärst."

Hermine sah gehetzt zum Ausgang und hielt stärker an ihrem Brief fest. Eine Minute später. Nur eine Minute mehr und sie hätte gewusst, was sie tun sollte. „Ich..."

„muss weg? Ich denke nicht! Wir werden jetzt reden." Hermines Atem ging schwerer. „Ich..."

„Hast du in den letzten Tagen das Sprechen verlernt? Du bist doch sonst um kein Wort verlegen."

Hermine hasste dieses Gefühl. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte. Wenn sie wenigstens den Brief...Gott, was war nur los mit ihr. Sie war doch sonst so selbstständig und schaffte es in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, wieso jetzt nicht? Blaise schien ihr Schweigen nur noch mehr aufzubringen. „Ist das deine Strafe? Weil ich gesagt habe, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen? Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich war nur sauer auf dich und hatte Angst. Dass du bei Dumbledore warst und ihn gebeten hast, mit mir und Draco zu sprechen, war das Netteste, was je jemand für mich getan hat. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar und natürlich vertraue ich dir, mehr als jedem anderen und..."

„Blaise, stopp! Bitte, hör auf zu reden!" Er schaute sie überrascht an. Was war los mit ihr? Er wollte sich entschuldigen und sie reagierte, als hätte er sie beleidigt. „Was?"

Hermine hob nur die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Ich...weiß, du hast es nicht so gemeint und ich bin froh, dass die Sache mit Dumbledore gut gelaufen zu sein scheint, aber ich bin dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen, weil ich sauer war und dich damit bestrafen wollte. Ich..." Sie hielt inne und schaute ihn an. Er sah unglaublich verwirrt aus. „Ich wollte nicht mit dir reden, weil ich wusste, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, dann würde ich..."

„Würdest du was?" Hermine wich seinem Blick bewusst aus. „Dann würde ich mit dir Schluss machen." Stille. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, wusste nicht, ob sie das nur tat, weil er sich ihrer Meinung nach falsch verhalten hatte und sie mehr als eine einfache Entschuldigung erwartete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand. „Tust du das, weil wir uns einmal gestritten haben? Ich weiß, ich bin dein erster Freund, aber selbst du solltest wissen, dass es in einer Beziehung manchmal Streit gibt."

„Selbst ich?"

„Ja, selbst du! Ich weiß, du bist naiv und hast keine Ahnung, aber dass nicht immer alles Friedefreudeeierkuchen ist, solltest du wissen. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, ich hab mich zurückgehalten, ich hab dir Zeit gelassen, ich hab deine Freunde nonstopp ertragen..." Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, blinzelte und hob dann ihren Zeigefinger. „Bevor du weiter machst, einige Fragen, nicht das ich die Hälfte vergesse." Blaise wollte was sagen, doch sie stoppte ihn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du damit meinst, du hättest dich zurückgehalten und mir Zeit gelassen, aber ich habe da meine Vermutung. Möchtest du dazu noch irgendwas sagen?"

Blaise lächelte überheblich. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, du kennst mich nicht erst seit ein paar Wochen, du weißt, dass ich nicht nur Händchenhalte und kuschel. Ich..."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu erklären, was du für einen Ruf hast Blaise. Aber ich find es wundervoll, dass wir endlich so offen darüber sprechen können, Blaise." Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor falschem Mitgefühl. Mittlerweile hatte sie keine Probleme mehr, Worte zu finden und dass er ihr eine andere Seite zeigte, als die ewig nette, machte ihr schlechtes Gewissen weniger intensiv.

Blaise trat sich insgeheim selbst in den Hintern. Wieso sagte er so einen Müll? Ja, es nervte ihn, dass sie ihn nie weiter gehen ließ, als ein paar Küsse hier und da, aber er hatte gewusst, dass Hermine verschlossener war, was das anging.

Hermine seufzte. „Blaise, ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht wegen des bescheuerten Streits mit dir Schluss mache. Er hat vielleicht dazu beigetragen, aber das war es nicht. Ich...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es formulieren soll, damit es nicht falsch rüberkommt...es ist unheimlich schwer für mich."

Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, sag einfach, was du denkst!" Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich fühl mich...nicht hundertprozentig wohl in deiner Gegenwart. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, woran das liegt. Ich hab...manchmal das Gefühl, du verstellst dich in meiner Gegenwart. Dass du mir nicht zeigst, was du wirklich denkst. Ich mein, vielleicht hast du das, was du gerade gesagt hast, nicht sagen wollen, aber du hast es gedacht. Und das ist auch völlig in Ordnung, ich meine, du bist ein gesunder Jugendlicher."

Trotz der Situation musste Blaise bei der Röte auf ihren Wangen grinsen. Hermine atmete tief ein. „Tatsache ist, dass ich nicht glaube...Ich glaube nicht..."

„Was?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auch mit mehr Zeit bereit bin...mich mit dir wohler zu fühlen." Blaise weitete die Augen. „Das heißt, eigentlich bist du diejenige, die mir nicht vertraut?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Blaise, du wusstest wer ich bin, von Anfang an. Du wusstest, dass ich ein Bücherwurm bin. Du wusstest, dass ich... zurückhalten bin. Und du wirst damit nicht zufrieden sein. Nicht für lange. Und ich möchte mich niemals in einer Situation befinden, in der ich mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühle." Blaise sah sie geschockt an. „Ich würde dich nie zu irgendetwas zwingen."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du es bisher nie nötig gehabt hast. Außerdem glaubst du nicht, Mädchen merken es, wenn ihr Freund mehr Erwartungen an sie hat? Wenn er weiter gehen will?"

„Das heißt, du machst mit mir Schluss, weil du nicht mit mir schlafen willst? Niemals!" Hermine seufzte. „Das ist nur ein Grund Blaise. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du hieltest dich bei mir zurück." Blaise schwieg einen Moment und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe? Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass du nie mehr für mich empfindest, als jetzt? Wieso glaubst, mit ein bisschen Zeit, würdest du dich nicht wohler in meiner Gegenwart fühlen?"

Hermine sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich weiß es einfach." Blaise sah zur Seite und richtete seinen Blick dann plötzlich fokussiert auf sie. „Es ist ein anderer!" Hermine schaute erschrocken zurück. Was zur...Wieso musste sie den einzigen aufmerksamen Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang zum Freund haben? „Natürlich! Nur deshalb kannst du so sicher sein, dass du nie mehr für mich empfinden wirst. Du bist in einen anderen verliebt!"

Hermine sah traurig zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht gewollt, wirklich nicht!" Blaise fluchte. Wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten? Sie anbrüllen? Wütend darauf sein, dass sie Gefühle für einen anderen hatte und nicht für ihn? Ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Er war ein Slytherin, ihm fiel es nicht schwer, zu unlauteren Mitteln zu greifen.

„Darüber reden wir noch Granger!" Er ließ sie stehen und verließ die Eulerei.

TBC


	12. Auditus

Entschuldigt vielmals, dass ich diesmal die Deadline verpasst habe, aber bei mir ist gerade voll Stress! Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich die Zeit zur Beantwortung eurer tollen Reviews nicht finde, ich verspreche, die Fragen darin beim nächsten Mal zu beantworten.

Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem und ich will mich besonders bei denjenigen bedanken, die mir regelmäßig schreiben! Vielleicht haben ein paar andere ja auch was zu sagen? *Zwinker*

Auditus

Durch ihr Gespräch mit Blaise verpasste Hermine wieder einmal das Abendessen. Sie lag schon im Bett, als Harry und Ron wiederkamen und da keiner von beiden wusste, was passiert war, warteten sie auch am nächsten Morgen nicht für das Frühstück auf sie. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie Lust hatte, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Es heilt sie eigentlich nichts mehr davon ab, nur wollte sie nicht allein in die große Halle spazieren, nachdem sie solange nicht bei den Mahlzeiten gewesen war.

Schließlich entschied sie sich, kurz vor Ende des Essens rein zu schlüpfen und die beiden Jungs abzuholen, dabei konnte sie selbst schnell noch etwas essen, vermied aber, dass zu viele Schüler anwesend waren. Die meisten waren um diese Zeit schon weg und erledigte noch Hausaufgaben oder Ähnliches. Hermine packte ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Sie begegnete einigen, grüßte freundlich und lächelte hin und wieder zurück.

Es fiel ihr leicht, zu lächeln. Denn obwohl die Sache mit Blaise noch nicht ausgestanden war, hatte sie mehr oder weniger reinen Tisch gemacht. Sie hatte kein einziges Mal gelogen, alles was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte. Es war nicht zwangsläufig der Auslöser für die Trennung, aber es wäre über kurz oder lang zu einem Grund geworden.

„Miss Granger." Hermine drehte sich überrascht um und erblickte Professor Snape ein paar Schritte entfernt. Sie lief in seine Richtung und schaute ihn fragend an. „Professor Snape?" Er sah nicht zwangsläufig begeistert aus, mit ihr sprechen zu müssen und Hermine wunderte sich,warum das so war. Wenn sie etwas angestellt hätte, wäre er doch der erste, der in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen würde, bei dem Gedanken ihr Punkte abziehen zu können.

„Professor McGonnagal bat mich, mit Ihnen zu sprechen." Hermine blinzelte. Wieso sprach sie nicht selbst mit ihr. „Sie ist die ganze Woche nicht anwesend, weshalb einige Lehrer und offensichtlich ich in den Genuss kommen, ihre Pflichten zu übernehmen." Hermine nickte und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Können Sie sich vorstellen, wieso ich mit Ihnen sprechen soll?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Professor. Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich nichts angestellt...in letzter Zeit." Snape grinste schief. „Man bemerke in letzter Zeit!"

Wow, das klang beinahe freundlich und...witzig. „Nein, Sie haben in der Tat nichts angestellt. Jedenfalls wissen nichts, wovon wir wissen." Hermine lächelte unsicher und wartete auf die Erklärung. „Nein, Professor McGonnagal ist besorgt wegen ihrer Essensgewohnheiten." Hermine blinzelte. „Sir?"

„Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass Sie in letzter Zeit häufig die Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle verpasst haben. Das bereitet ihr große Sorgen, obwohl ich ihr versichert habe, dass man sich bei Ihnen keine Sorgen machen muss."

Implizierte er gerade, dass sie fett war oder dass sie verantwortungsvoll genug war, um auf ihre Essgewohnheiten Acht zu geben? „Ein wenig von beidem, Miss Granger." Ups, hatte sie das laut gesagt? Nach Snapes feixendem Gesicht zu urteilen, ja. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, das sollte nicht respektlos klingen." Obwohl ihr zu sagen, dass sie ein wenig fett war, auch nicht unbedingt von Respekt zeugte.

Snape ging darauf nicht ein und sah sie abwartend an. „Oh, sollte ich dazu jetzt noch was sagen Professor?" Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Eine Erklärung für Ihre häufige Abwesenheit bitte." Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Professor Snape war kein Idiot. Er würde bemerken, wenn sie ihn anlog. Allerdings wollte sie ihm auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Dass wäre beinahe genauso peinlich, wie von einem Lehrer gesagt zu bekommen, man wäre gut genährt.

„Ich hatte einige private Probleme, weshalb ich es vorzog...einige meiner Schulkameraden zu meiden, so gut ich konnte." Was mit einschloss, sich tagelang im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verkriechen oder außerhalb dessen nicht mehr als eine Viertelstunde am gleichen Ort zu verbringen. „Miss Granger, wären Sie wohl so freundlich, meine Zeit nicht damit zu vergeuden, ständig in Gedanken zu schwelgen. Das ist äußerst ermüdend." Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Wanderten ihre Gedanke wirklich, während sie mit ihm sprach. Das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. „Miss Granger!" Ups. „Ähm, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie noch hören wollen, Sir."

„Haben Sie regelmäßige Mahlzeiten eingenommen?" Hermine nickte. „Einige Mal war ich in der Küche essen und ansonsten haben Harry und Ron mir etwas mitgebracht. Wie sie ja schon so treffend bemerkt haben, bin ich nicht unterernährt." Snape grinste wieder. „In der Tat."

„Hey Hermine!Oh...Professor Snape." Hermine musste grinsen, als sie Ron enthusiastisch ihren und dann weniger...viel weniger begeistert Snapes Namen sagen hörte. Snape verzog angewidert seinen Mund, sagte aber nichts. Hermine lächelte Ron und Harry, der genauso begeistert aussah, wie Ron geklungen hatte, zu und war insgeheim froh, dass sie daran gedacht hatten, ihr etwas zu essen mitzubringen.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Professor Snape, gibt es noch etwas?" Snape sah auf die Pakete in den Händen der Jungs und dann auf sie hinunter. „Nein Miss Granger, das war alles. Aber bitte sehen Sie zukünftig davon ab, die Mahlzeiten zu versäumen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ein neuer Erlass verfasst wird, der die Schüler zur Teilnahme an den Mahlzeiten zwingt." Er drehte sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Kerker.

Harry und sahen sie fragend an. „Um was ging es hier gerade?" Hermine lächelte nur. „Professor McGonnagal denkt, ich hab eine Essstörung und Professor Snape denkt, ich bin fett."

„Oh! Alles klar!" Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und lief mit den beiden Jungs raus auf den Hof. Harry und Ron schauten sich an. Dann wandte sich Harry an Hermine. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre deiner Gesellschaft?" Hermines Mine wurde bedrückt. „Ich hab mit Blaise gesprochen." Ron tätschelte ihr mitfühlend die Schulter.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Im Grunde nur, dass ich mit ihm Schluss machen will, was nicht ganz so gut ankam. Wir haben eine ganze Weile diskutiert und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Na, er hat gesagt, dass wir nochmal reden werden. Daraus schließe ich, dass wir nochmal reden werden!" Harry nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Hat der Brief deiner Mum geholfen?" Hermine schnaubte. „Ich hab ihn nicht zu Ende gelesen. Blaise hat mich überrascht, gerade als ich zur guten Stelle kam und hinterher...hinterher hab ich mich nicht getraut, den Rest zu lesen. Was ist, wenn sie mir zu etwas ganz anderem geraten hat? Hab ich einen Fehler gemacht?"

Die beiden Jungs sahen sie aus weiten Augen an. „Frag nicht uns! Wir haben keine Ahnung." Hermine seufzte. „Egal, lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen." Mit einem Schulterzucken folgten sie ihr zurück ins Schloss.

XXXXX

Es war entspannend, nicht mehr den ganzen Tag wegrennen zu müssen. In ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie zwar immer noch den Brief und das eventuelle Gespräch mit Blaise, aber das war nichts zu den Schuldgefühlen, die sie seit Donnerstag belastet hatten. Im Nachhinein hielt sie ihr Benehmen für unglaublich albern. Pff, wegen ein paar Jungs Mahlzeiten auslassen. Unglaublich...

„Hey Hermine, kommst du Samstag mit nach Hogsmead?" Hermine grinste. „Klar Ron." Harry, Ron und sie hatten sich in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückgezogen und lagen auf Harrys Bett. „Wieso fragst du?" Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, sonst fragst du nie und schon gar nicht so früh. Heute ist Dienstag. Es wundert mich einfach." Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Na du warst so beschäftigt in letzter Zeit. Zabini hat dich ziemlich eingespannt und dann deine Versteckaktion. Außerdem ist da auch noch Diggory."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, dieses Wochenende ist da niemand. Außerdem habe ich und werde ich immer Zeit für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead mit dir und Harry haben. Apropos Harry, was ist los mit ihm?" Sie schaute zu dem schlafenden Jungen neben ihr und streichelte über seinen Kopf. Ron kramte in einer Schublade und nahm einen Schokofrosch heraus. „Er hat Albträume und schläft schlecht. Ich glaube außerdem, dass seine Narbe wehtut, aber er will nichts sagen."

Hermine seufzte und streichelte weiter über Harrys Haar. Ihre eigenen Probleme hatten sie in den letzten Tagen so vereinnahmt, dass sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es Harry schlecht ging.

„Oh Mist!" Hermine sah erschrocken zu Ron, der sich plötzlich aufgerichtet hatte und sie flehend ansah. „Was ist?" Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich hab meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung ...noch nicht ganz beendet." Hermine hob eine Braue. „Zwei Sachen dazu: Erstens, ist dir klar, dass er morgen fällig ist und wir wahrscheinlich bei Professor Snape haben?"

Ron nickte. „Deshalb das ´Oh Mist!`" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich nehme an, mit noch nicht ganz fertig meinst du, nicht mal angefangen."

„Hermine, für wie unzuverlässig hältst du mich? Ich hab das Thema, meinen Namen und das Datum schon drauf geschrieben. Ts, noch nicht mal angefangen..." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht solltest du dann langsam anfangen und deine Quidditschzeitung weglegen." Ron streckte die Zunge raus. „Das ist ein Magazin, keine Zeitung. Du weißt wohl doch nicht alles, was? Kann ich mir deinen Aufsatz leihen?"

„Ich fass es nicht, erst beleidigst du mich und dann soll ich dir meine Arbeit geben? Lass mich das richtige Wort finden...Nein!" Ron zog einen Schmollmund. „Ach Hermine, komm schon!"

Hermine sah ihn genervt an. „Schön, aber schau dir wenigstens ein Buch zu dem Thema an. Ich hab keine Lust mich wieder einmal zu rechtfertigen, wieso unsere Aufsätze genau die selben Aspekte behandeln." Ron grinste und nahm den Aufsatz entgegen, den sie aus ihrer Tasche genommen hatte.

„Danke Hermine, bis später." Er verließ den Schlafsaal und ließ Hermine mit Harry allein zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über seine Verplantheit, nahm ihr Buch wieder in die Hand und machte es sich bequemer auf Harrys Bett. Die letzten Tage schienen sie wirklich mitgenommen zu haben, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mit dem Buch in ihrer Hand eingeschlafen war.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, doch als sie aufwachte, lag ein Arm von ihr auf Harrys Bauch, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und einer seiner Arme um ihre Schultern. Er schlief immer noch und obwohl sie ihm die Ruhe gönnte, richtete sie sich auf und begann seine Schulter zu rütteln. Nach dem Himmel draußen zu schließen, gab es bereits Abendessen und sie wunderte sich für einen Moment, warum Ron sie nicht geholt hatte.

„Harry, komm schon. Lass uns essen gehen." Er begann sich zu bewegen und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Er blinzelte und tastete suchend auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. „Kann mich gar nicht erinnern, sie abgenommen zu haben." Hermine lächelte entschuldigend. „Hast du auch nicht, aber ich dachte, das wäre bequemer." Er setzte die Brille einfach auf, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Hermine richtete ihre Kleidung und folgte ihm dann aus dem Schlafsaal.

Als sie das Portraitloch durchquert hatten, stoppte Hermine ihn. „Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du Alpträume hast?" Harry sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Du hattest schon genug Dinge, um die du dich kümmern musstest. Ich wollte dich nicht belasten." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und lief dann weiter. „Aber ich hatte immer viel zu tun, und trotzdem immer Zeit für dich und Ron. Harry, du kannst mir alles erzählen, wir sind doch Freunde!"

Harry nickte. „Lass uns nach dem Essen darüber reden, gut?" Sie nickte und folgte ihm in die Große Halle und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron. Am Anfang ignorierte sie das Geflüstere noch, dass plötzlich unter den Schülern auszubrechen schien, doch die Blicke und das Fingerzeigen ließen sie nach einer Weile skeptisch werden. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah sich in dem großen Raum um. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

Ron grinste und LEGTE SEINE GABEL WEG! Spätestens das erweckte ihr Misstrauen. „Anscheinend haben Blaise und du Schluss gemacht, weil er dich am rummachen mit Harry erwischt hat." Harry und Hermine sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Bitte was haben wir gemacht?" Ron lachte. „So hab ich auch reagiert, als ich es zum ersten Mal gehört hab. Ziemlich lächerlich, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Harry sah Hermine fragend an, doch sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Ginny Weasley, die ein paar Plätze weiter ihnen gegenüber saß, warf ein Stück Brot an den Kopf ihres Bruders. „Ron! Erzähl die Geschichte richtig!" Sie wandte sich an Harry und Hermine und grinste sie breit an. „Das ist nicht das einzige Gerücht, dass im Umlauf ist. Es gibt noch die Variante, dass du Hermine, wegen Harry mit Zabini Schluss gemacht hast und ihr deine neugewonnene Freiheit mit einer heftigen Orgie im Schlafsaal gefeiert habt. Dann die Variante, nach der Zabini mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, weil du ihm zu prüde warst und dich dann gerecht hast, indem du Harry deine Unschuld geschenkt hast. Hab ich noch eine vergessen?"

Den letzten Frage richtete sie an den ganzen Gryffindortisch. „Ja, in Wirklichkeit haben Hermine und Harry schon seit Monaten eine Affäre und als Blaise davon erfahren hat, hat er mit ihr Schluss gemacht."

„Man Coote, dass hab ich doch schon gesagt!" Ron schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Richie Coote, ein kleiner, schwächlicher Junge sah Ron aus verengten Augen. „Tja, Sorry Weasley, nicht jeder versteht, was du sagst, wenn du gerade eine ganze Kuh zerkaust."

Ginny lachte und gab Coote einen High Five. Ron grunzte nur und nahm seine Gabel wieder in die Hand. Hermine und Harry saßen immer noch schockiert vor ihren kaum angerührten Tellern. Hermine fand als erste, ihre Sprache wieder. „Aber, wer erzählt denn so einen Unsinn?" Ginny seufzte. „Ach Hermine, so läuft das nun mal mit Gerüchten. Das solltest du wissen, denk an letztes Jahr, die ganze Rita Kimmkorn- Sache. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat sich das folgendermaßen abgespielt: Deine Trennung von Blaise Zabini hat gerade die Runde gemacht, als der liebe Seamus hier, seinem Freund Dean erzählt hat, du und Harry würden oben GEMEINSAM schlafen. Unsere allseits bekannten Klatschtanten Parvarti und Lavender haben daraus ihre ganz eigenen Schlüsse gezogen und in ihrem kleinen Klatschkreis die neusten Informationen verbreitet, die mehr und mehr...eigeninterpretiert wurden.

Das Ergebnis sind die eben gehörten Gerüchte." Ginny schloss breit lächelnd ihre Erzählungen und kümmerte sich wieder um ihr Essen. Harry sah scharf zu Seamus und Dean. „IHR! Wieso tut ihr sowas?" Die zwei hoben schützend die Hände vor die Brust. „Wir haben gar nichts gemacht. Ich war nur kurz oben und hab euch zwei gesehen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass das ungewöhnlich wäre und als Dean gefragt hat, wo du bist, hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du und Hermine oben in deinem Bett schlaft. Ich schwöre, ich hab nichts gesagt!"

Hermine schaute zu Lavender und Parvati, die eifrig mit ein paar anderen Mädchen tuschelten. „Die zwei sind Krakenfutter!" Harry griff schnell nach ihrer Zauberstabhand und drückte sie auf den Tisch. „Das ist keine gute Idee!" Hermine sah fragend zu Ginny, die auf Harrys und ihre Hand deutete. Schnell zogen sie ihre Hände weg und rutschten auseinander. Hermine schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch. „Das ist doch lächerlich. Wer glaubt denn so was? Harry und ich sind nur Freunde."

Ginny lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine, das legt sich mit der Zeit. Die Leute haben nur nach einem Grund gesucht, der deine und Zabinis Trennung erklärt. Da kam die ganze Harry Sache ihnen gerade recht." Hermine schaute wütend zu Lavender und Parvati, warf ihr Besteck auf ihren Teller und stürmte aus der großen Halle. Harry sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, hütete sich allerdings davor ihr zu folgen. Es gab bereits genügend Gerüchte, auch ohne, dass er ihr hinterherlief.

XXXXX

Diesmal war das Kapitel so lang, dass ich es auseinanderreißen musste. Das hier war sozusagen Teil1. Lg


	13. Auditus, die Fortsetzung

Evelin-heart: haha, ob Zabini wirklich nichts sagt? Ich bin nicht überzeugt! Gottseidank gibt es ja noch teil zwei!

isloea: es tut mir leid, dass der brief solange auf sich warten lässt, aber bisher war noch nicht der richtige Moment dafür!

Ich freue mich, dass die Hermine und Snape Szenen so gut ankommen und an dieser Stelle möchte ich erwähnen, dass meine Hermine **nicht** dick ist. Sie ist auch nicht korpulent oder kräftiger, sie ist normal. Nicht dünn nicht dick...Durchschnitt! Snape weiß einfach, wie er sie auf die Palme bringen kann, nur deshalb macht er sich über sie lustig.

So und nun folgt der nächste Teil der Story.

Auditus, die Fortsetzung

Hermine sah sich suchend vor der Großen Halle um. Die Zwei würden büßen, oh ja, das würden sie! „HEY! GRANGER!" Hermine drehte sich immer noch vor Wut kochend um. „WAS?" Blaise blieb einen Moment erschrocken stehen, erinnerte sich dann aber an seine eigene Wut. „POTTER? Ich kann nicht fassen, dass es Potter ist!

„Das WAS Potter ist? Ich hab gerade wirklich keinen Nerv dafür Blaise, ich plane den Untergang zweier Hühner!" Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, als sie Blaise herausfordernd anschaute. „Na, der Typ, den du mir vorziehst! Ich wusste, ich hätte die zwei Trottel nicht ständig mit dir abhängen lassen sollen!" Hermine hielt für einen Moment in ihrer Wut inne. „Du hättest mich...WAS? Glaubst du ehrlich, dass ich mir von dir hätte verbieten lassen, mit meinen Freunden Zeit zu verbringen? DU TICKST JA WOHL NICHT MEHR GANZ SAUBER!"

Blaise grinste eingebildet. „Glaub mir, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hättest du nicht mal mit Potter und Weasley gegessen." Hermine ballte die Fäuste fester zusammen und versuchte ihre Wut zu kontrollieren. „GRR! Ich fass es nicht! Urgh! Blaise, du solltest lieber verschwinden, bevor du es schaffst, meine ganze Wut auf dich zu lenken." Blaise trat provokant einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Ich hab das recht, so viel mit dir zu reden, wie ich möchte. Schon weil du mich für Potter abserviert hast. Ich meine ehrlich, hast du denn überhaupt keinen Geschmack?"

Hermine verzog wütend ihr Gesicht und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. „Metamorphosis Onager!" Sie grinste zufrieden. „Siehst du Blaise, so gefällst du mir. Ich hätte dich wohl auch einfach stumm hexen können, aber dein dämliches Grinsen ist fast so schlimm, wie Malfoys. Das wollte ich dir schon lange mal sagen." Sie betrachtete ihn skeptisch und tätschelte dann seinen Kopf. „Du bist ein ausgesprochen gutaussehender Esel...Wie ärgerlich. Manche Leute haben einfach zu viel Glück!"

„Granger!" Hermine sah sich überrascht um, deutete mit dem Zauberstab aber weiter auf den Esel. Er schaute ihr ein wenig zu intelligent aus und sie hatte keine Lust, am Ende von ihm umgerannt zu werden...oder was Esel eben so taten.

„Granger, wie kommt ein Esel ins Schloss?" Hermine schaute Cedric breit lächelnd entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht Diggory? Wie bist du denn reingekommen?"

„Witzig Granger. Würdest du so freundlich sein und mir erklären, was das soll?" Er deutete auf den Esel und ihren Zauberstab.

„Hör mal Cedric, ich kann nichts dafür! Ich habe eigentlich auf Parvati und Lavender gewartet, aber Blaise musste ja unbedingt hinter mir herkommen und blöde Bemerkungen machen. Wegen ihm habe ich mein eigentliches Ziel wahrscheinlich verpasst!" Cedric legte frustriert den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sag mir nicht, dass das dein Freund Blaise ist!"

„Exfreund, Cedric, mein Exfreund." Cedric lächelte zufrieden und schaute dann wieder zu dem Esel. „Darf ich vielleicht erfahren, was du jetzt vorhast?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es war eine sehr...emotional gesteuerte Handlung, verstehst du? Aber ich muss mich wirklich bei dir bedanken, Blaise, dank dir hab ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt. Lavender und Parvati verdienen etwas weitaus kreativeres, als das was ich eigentlich mit ihnen vorhatte."

Cedric legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie sachte herunter. „Vielleicht gibst du mir deinen Zauberstab. Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass du momentan besonders...rational denkst!" Hermine stimmte ihm zu und reichte ihm den Stab. Cedric richtete ihn auf den Esel und verwandelte ihn zurück. Hermine verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Blaise sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um und fixierte dann Hermine. „Das war unfair! Du hintergehst mich mit Potter und aus mir machst du einen verdammten Esel!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Dazu brauchst du keine Hilfe!" Cedric lächelte. „Ihr zwei solltet euch nicht so kindisch verhalten." Es war an Blaise zu schnauben. „Sagt der, der aus Eifersucht nicht mehr mit Granger geredet hat!" Cedrics Mine verdunkelte sich. „Pass auf, was du sagst Zabini, sonst geb ich Granger ihren Stab zurück!" Blaise lachte. „Soll mir das Angst machen? Glaub mir, mit Hermine werd ich schon alleine fertig." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und streckte ihre Hand in Cedrics Richtung aus. „Gib mir meinen Stab! Mir fallen noch ein paar Tiere ein, die hervorragend zu Blaise passen würden!"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, sagte zu ihr aber nichts. „Weißt du Diggory, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst. SIE HAT WAS MIT POTTER!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Gott verflucht nochmal, Harry und ich sind nur Freunde. Ich hatte nichts mit Harry und kann mit neunundneunzig prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, wir werden auch nie etwas haben!"

Cedric drehte sich langsam in ihre Richtung. „Dieses eine Prozent beschäftigt mich jetzt doch etwas!" Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Halt die Klappe Diggory. Blaise und ich haben hier was auszudiskutieren."

Blaise schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Du sagst also, dass Potter nicht derjenige ist, in den du dich verliebt hast?" Hermine schloss gedemütigt die Augen. Hatte ausgerechnet Cedric sie in dem kaum genutzen Korridor unweit der Großen Halle finden müssen? Und musste dieser bescheuerte Idiot vor Cedric, der jetzt ein ganz furchtbares Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, den Grund ihrer Trennung wiederholen?

„Oho, so ist das also. DIE Hermine Granger ist verlüüübbbt! Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" Hermine schaute warnend zu Cedric und drehte sich dann wieder zu Blaise zurück. „Blaise, ich versichere dir, es ist nicht Harry. Und ich würde auch nicht unbedingt das Wort verliebt benutzen. Eher eine sehr kranke Faszination zu ihm, als alles andere." Blaise schnaubte. „Weißt du, Draco hat mich gewarnt, er hat mir abgeraten, mich auf dich einzulassen. Aber ich dachte, du wärst besonders. Du bist genau wie alle anderen Frauen, nur prüder und langweilig!"

„Cedric, mein Zauberstab bitte!" Er seufzte. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Beruhig dich erstmal, Zabini ist nur verletzt." Blaise lachte humorlos auf. „Verletzt? Das einzige, was verletzt ist, ist mein Stolz. Ausgerechnet eine wie Granger serviert mich ab und das auch noch bevor sich meine Quälerei gelohnt hat." Wortlos reichte Cedric Hermine ihren Zauberstab.

„Hier, er hat sein Schicksal selbst besiegelt." Hermine griff beinahe mit einem irren Grinsen ihren Zauberstab. „Und, irgendwelche Vorlieben Blaise? Wie wärs mit einem Bonobo? Ich glaube dir würde die Art und Weise, mit der sie ihre Probleme lösen, sehr gefallen. Ich frag Hagrid, vielleicht findet er ein nettes Weibchen für dich!" Obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gab, zuckte Blaise zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Cedric lachte.

Blaise hatte Glück. Gekicher lenkte Hermine von ihm ab und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die zwei Mädchen, die soeben die Große Halle verlassen hatten. Cedrics Lachen verstummte sofort und auch Blaise sah alarmiert aus. „Merlin, sie ist wie ein verdammtes Raubtier! Mach was Diggory, bevor sie was tut, das sie bereut." Cedric lief zu Hermine und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Arm. „Granger, jetzt lass langsam gut sein. Zabini ist eine Sache, aber die zwei sind dir nicht im Mindesten gewachsen."

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und beherrscht. „Die zwei verbreiten im ganzen Schloss Gerüchte. Das ist demütigend und kann Freundschaften zerstören. Die zwei haben es verdient, dass jemand ihnen eine Lektion erteilt." Cedric sah nachdenklich aus, nickte aber verständlich. Blaise gab ein entnervtes Seufzen von sich. „Ich bitte dich Granger, denkst du wirklich, niemand kommt auf die Idee, dass du der Übeltäter bei was auch immer den beiden zustößt warst. Dein Temperament ist legendär! Handel einmal nicht wie ein Gryffindor und versuch subtil zu sein."

Hermine funkelte Cedric wütend an, der etwas flüsterte, das stark nach: „Gryffindor, als ob.." klang, richtete ihren Blick dann aber wieder auf Blaise. „Und was schlägst du vor?" Blaise zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht erstmal nachdenken, bevor du handelst. Ich bin sicher, selbst dir fällt etwas einigermaßen Kreatives ein." Immer wenn er solche Dinge sagte, beglückwünschte Hermine sich selbst zu ihrer Entscheidung, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Das bewies eindeutig, dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht getäuscht hatte und das Blaise sich in ihrer Gegenwart wirklich nicht wie er selbst benommen hatte.

„Was, keine klugen Tipps von dir?" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mich für Potter abserviert, ich würde dir nicht mal mehr ein Taschentuch geben!" Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Blaise schaute sie hochnäsig an und verschwand. Cedric lachte. Hermine wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Kannst du auch was anderes, außer lachen wie eine Hyäne? Du bist mir keine Hilfe!" Cedric versuchte ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen, schaffte es aber nicht und grinste sie breit an.

Hermine schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf, drehte sich weg von ihn und begann in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes zu laufen. Bevor sie weit kam, stoppte Cedric sie. „Granger? Sehen wir uns heute Nacht?" Nur selten hatte Hermine ihn so unsicher gesehen. Es war beinahe niedlich. „Cedric, ich..." Cedric lächelte freundlich und tätschelte ihren Kopf. „Schon gut. Lass dir alle Zeit der Welt, nur vergiss mich nicht." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

So kurz nach dem sie und Blaise Schluss gemacht hatten, war sie einfach noch nicht bereit, eine Beziehung mit Cedric anzufangen. Außerdem gab es so viele Dinge, die sie zu tun hatte. „Wie sollte ich dich vergessen? Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Er grinste etwas gequält. „Ich will aber mehr als Freundschaft, das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ehrlich? Die Tatsache, dass ich deinetwegen mit meinem Freund Schluss gemacht habe, war ja nicht Hinweis genug!"

Cedric lachte. „Komm, ich bring dich zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wieso, denkst du, ich finde ihn nicht alleine?"

„Doch, aber ich bin Schulsprecher und damit verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Schüler."

„Und du meinst ich bin in Gefahr?"

„Nein, ich denke, du bist die Gefahr!"

XXXXX

Hermine und Harry saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und schauten ins Feuer des Kamins. Ron hatte sie alleine gelassen, damit sie sich aussprechen konnten, während er mit Dean und ein paar Schülern aus anderen Häusern ein Schachmatch in der Großen Halle veranstaltete. Harry war einfach keine Herausforderung für ihn.

„Also Harry, erzähl mir von deinen Träumen." Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. So kurz vor Weihnachten trugen diese Träume nicht unbedingt zu seiner guten Laune bei. „Es ist so verwirrend Hermine, es sind nicht immer Träume, verstehst du? Manchmal...fühle ich vielmehr, als das ich irgendetwas sehe. Und wenn der Traum...ein richtiger Traum ist, du weißt schon, mit Bildern und Tönen, dann bin ich nicht ich...oder vielleicht schon, aber die Dinge, die ich tue...Ich würde so etwas niemals tun."

Hermine zog ihn an ihre Schulter und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Das weiß ich doch, Harry. Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben, wieso du mir nichts erzählt hast. Sag mir, was dich noch beschäftigt!" Harry seufzte. Seine Stimme zitterte und er griff kraftsuchend nach ihrer Hand. Hermine drückte sie. „Was ist, wenn die Dinge, die ich sehe, wirklich passieren. Es ist so...wirklich Hermine. Ich habe niemals zuvor geträumt und dabei gefühlt. Und das sind bei weitem keine schönen Gefühle." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Und was denkst du, bedeutet das?"

„Was ist, wenn ich die Dinge nicht nur träume? Was ist, wenn ich es ...wirklich tue?" Hermine schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich Harry. Ron sieht dich doch, während du träumst. Und Apperieren geht innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts nicht. Es ist also nicht möglich, dass du verschwindest und was auch immer außerhalb von Hogwarts tust." Harry rutschte von ihr weg und schaute sie fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es nicht so ist? Nach allem, was die Magie bisher getan hat."

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Harry, ich versuche nur die Sache rational zu betrachten. Hogwarts ist von Schutzzaubern umgeben. Niemand kann hier ohne Erlaubnis rein oder wenigstens nicht, ohne dass es Dumbledore bemerkt. Apperation geht nicht. Besen dauert zu lange. Wenn du das Flohnetzwerk benutzen würdest, hätte Dumbledore es längst bemerkt. Und was Portschlüssel angeht...Wie sollte jemand dir regelmäßig einen Portschlüssel unterjubeln? Und wie gesagt, Ron hätte es bemerkt."

Harry dachte über ihre Worte nach. Sie schien so sicher zu sein, dass es sich nur um Träume handelte und nicht mehr. Dass er es nicht war, der diese furchtbaren Dinge tat, von denen er träumte. „Und was ist, wenn ich hier und da bin?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass man nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein kann?" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja? Was war dann damals der Ausflug mit dem Zeitumkehrer. Wir waren gleichzeitig an zwei Orten."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Du meinst also, jemand schickt dich ständig durch die Zeit?" Er zuckte die Schultern, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich Harry. Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Zeit mit dem Zeitumkehrer? Ich war plötzlich verschwunden, oder tauchte plötzlich irgendwo auf. Ihr wusstet vielleicht nicht, was los war, aber ihr habt es bemerkt. Genau, wie wir es bemerken würden, solltest du plötzlich verschwinden oder auftauchen. Ich meine, du und Ron, ihr seid praktisch an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen." Harry boxte ihr behutsam an die Schulter. „Nicht witzig Hermine."

Sie lächelte und nahm ihn dann in den Arm. „Ich bin mir sicher, du tust nichts, von dem du nicht weißt, dass du es tust. Und wenn du immer noch Angst hast, dann rede mit Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Er weiß doch immer, was zu tun ist."

XXXXX

Harry und Cedric schafften es immer seltener, Treffen der DA anzusetzen. Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und beide waren im Stress, mit all den Verpflichtungen, die sie hatten. Waren es nun Schulsprecherangelegenheiten oder das Quidditchtraining.

Hermine konnte sich allerdings nicht beschweren. Sie war froh, dass die DA- Treffen selten waren. Immer häufiger hatten sie und Blaise sich zu einem Paar zusammengetan, was nun, da sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, schwer möglich war. Cedric hatte ihr angeboten, ihr Partner zu sein, doch er und Harry überwachten meistens die Übungen und Hermine wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen.

Ron hatte sich mit Justin zusammengetan und sie wollte nicht, dass Ron aus falschem Pflichtgefühl seinen Partner sitzen ließ.

Blaise hatte gewisse Probleme, sich einen anderen Partner zu suchen, weil niemand ihm vertraute. Als Hermine und er noch ein Paar waren, sahen die meisten über die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war, hinweg, doch jetzt fragten sich alle nach dem Grund für die Trennung und da mittlerweile kaum einer mehr dem Gerücht glaubte, Hermine und Harry hätten eine heimliche Affäre hinter Blaise Rücken geführt, waren die meisten überzeugt, er wäre Schuld an der Trennung.

So kam es, dass Hermine und Blaise sich, trotz der angespannten Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen, zusammentaten und nicht gerade vorsichtig miteinander umgingen.

„Autsch! Verdammt Blaise, du solltest einen leichten Schockzauber schicken, damit ich mein Protego üben kann!" Blaise grinste überheblich. „Tut mir leid, dass du zu schwach bist, um mit mir zu üben. Noch schwächer und mein Zauberstab würde streiken." Hermine rieb sich über den Brustkorb und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Der Zauber war wirklich hart gewesen.

„Was du sagst, ergibt keinen Sinn! Wieso sollte dein Zauberstab streiken, wenn du wenig Kraft verwendest?" Hermine stellte sich wieder in Kampfposition und ging im Kopf das Prozedere des Schutzzaubers durch. „Mein Zauberstab ist halt nur für starke Zauber konzipiert! Also entweder du passt dich an oder du musst die Konsequenzen tragen."

Hermine zählte innerlich bis zehn. Niemandem brachte es etwas, wenn sie Blaise nach allen Regeln der Kunst verhexen würde. „Weißt du, lass uns lieber wieder schweigen." Blaise hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte ihr erneut einen Schockzauber entgegen. Hermine konzentrierte sich, sprach den Schutzzauber und fixierte den roten Strahl, der auf sie zukam, so fest sie konnte. Tatsächlich hielt ihr Schild und der Zauber verpuffte, allerdings hatte es Hermine ein wenig zurückgedrängt.

Sie atmete schwer und fühlte immer noch die Enge in ihrer Brust, von dem letzten Zauber, der sie getroffen hatte. Blaise´ überhebliches Grinsen verblasste nicht, wurde nur noch breiter.

Hermine hob ihren Stab und fragte wortlos, ob er bereit war. Blaise zuckte die Schultern und wartete auf ihren Schockzauber. Hermine hatte nie auch nur halb so viel Kraft in ihre Zauber gesteckt, wie Blaise es in letzter Zeit tat. Und trotz ihrer Wut beherrschte sie sich und versuchte ihn sanft zu schocken. Blaise wehrte ihn mühelos ab. „Blaise, du sollst einen Schutzschild herauf beschwören, nicht den Zauber umleiten!"

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Es wäre lächerlich, einen so schwachen Zauber nicht abzuwehren. Gib dir halt etwas mehr Mühe, dann nutze ich vielleicht ein Protego." Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Gut." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und führte Blitzschnell eine Bewegung mit ihm aus. Schneller als Blaise reagieren konnte, sauste der rote Strahl auf ihn zu. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es, sich zur Seite zu werfen und dem Strahl zu entgehen. Der prallte mit voller Wucht in die Wand hinter ihm und hinterließ ein gut sichtbares Loch.

Cedric, der ihre Interaktion aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte, grinste zufrieden. Er setzte eine ernste Mine auf und schritt auf die beiden zu. „Hey Zabini! Wir üben hier Schutzzauber. So sehr deine Reflexe dir in so einer Situation auch helfen würden, versuch die Zauber mit zu üben, wie alle anderen."

Hermine lächelte fröhlich und ließ ihren Zauberstab durch ihre Finger tanzen. „Ja Blaise, versuch die Zauber zu benutzen, wie alle anderen." Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte sie wütend an. „Das bedeutet Krieg, Granger!" Er schwang seinen Stab und warf ihr drei Schockzauber hintereinander entgegen. Hermine weitete erschrocken die Augen und riss ihren Stab hoch. „_Protego_ _maxima_!" Die ersten zwei Flüche prallten gegen die unsichtbare Barriere und verpufften. Der dritte Fluch riss Hermine mit voller Wucht von den Füßen und ließ sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Es verging keine Sekunde und sie sprang wieder auf, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz und feuerte mehrere Zauber auf Blaise ab. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, so dass sie nicht sah, welcher Fluch ihn traf und taumeln ließ. Hermine hörte nur entfernt Harrys Stimme ein „_Expeliarmus_!" rufen und sowohl ihrer als auch Blaise´Stab flogen in seine Richtung. Hermine atmete schwer und wollte sich schon hin hocken, doch jemand schlang schützend die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder klar sehen konnte und ihre Atmung ruhiger wurde. Sie sah nur, wie die meisten dabei waren, den Raum zu verlassen, während Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Harry und Ron um Blaise versammelt standen und sich einen unschönen Schnitt an seiner Wange ansahen. Sie schaute hoch zu der Person, in deren Armen sie sich befand und erblickte Cedrics besorgte Mine.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte und löste sich unwillig von ihm. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Blaise ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. Vorsichtig fuhr sie den roten Schnitt in seinem Gesicht entlang und suchte seinen Blick. Seine Augen waren auf ihre Brust gerichtet, die sich schwer hob und senkte. Das Atmen fiel ihr zwar leichter, doch es war nicht wieder normal. Sie nahm sich ihren Stab von Harry und richtete ihn auf Blaise Wunde. Nur mit halber Genugtuung nahm sie sein Zusammenzucken wahr.

„_Episkey_." Die Wunde schloss sich und zurück blieb ein kaum sichtbarer roter Striemen. Blaise fuhr sich über die Wange und stieß dabei gegen Hermines Hand, die ebenfalls zur Kontrolle über seine Wange streichen wollte. Sie standen beide auf und Blaise sah sie besorgt an. „Entschuldige Hermine. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Schon gut, ich hab mich auch nicht unbedingt sportlich verhalten." Sie lächelte ihn an und sah dann Blaise hinterher, wie er den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

Harry griff nach ihrem Ellbogen und half ihr hoch. „Alles klar?" Sie nickte. „Wir sollten zurück in unsere Schlafsäle gehen. Hermine und ich gehen unter den Tarnumhang und Ron und Cedric, ihr lauft einfach ein paar Kontrollrunden und kehrt dann in eure Räume zurück. Ich..." Cedric schaute Harry mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Schön, dann gehen eben Ron und ich unter den Tarnumhang und Cedric und Hermine drehen die Runden. Aber bring sie bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum...oder besser noch, vielleicht solltet ihr kurz im Krankenflügel vorbei schauen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut. Nur ein bisschen kurzatmig. Spätestens morgen früh bin ich wieder fit." Ron kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. „Zabini tickt ja wohl nicht mehr richtig. Seine Wut an dir auszulassen...bescheuerter Slytherin!" Hermine lächelte ihn traurig an. „Ron, an wem sollte er seine Wut denn sonst auslassen? Ich bin direkt verantwortlich für seine Wut. Außerdem hat er sich entschuldigt." Ron öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Hermine stoppte ihn. „Lass gut sein Ron!" Missmutig stellte er sich neben Harry und schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang. Sie verließen den Raum und Hermine und Cedric blieben allein zurück.

„Gehts dir wirklich gut Granger?" Hermine nickte. „Geht schon." Er nickte und führte sie aus dem Raum. Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas, dann hielt Cedric sie an. „Hermine, bereust du es, mit Blaise Schluss gemacht zu haben?" Hermine stoppte und schaute ihn perplex an. Cedric versuchte zu erklären. „Du...ihr...du warst sehr besorgt um ihn. Und er um dich. Jedenfalls, als der erste Anfall seiner Wut verflogen war."

Hermine blinzelte. „Cedric..." Er schaute sie eindringlich an. „Das würde auch erklären, wieso du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, obwohl eigentlich nichts mehr dagegen spricht." Hermine öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, als Cedric weiter sprach. „Harry meinte, du hättest deiner Mom geschrieben. Hat...ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber hat sie dir zu einer Entscheidung geraten? Ist das der Grund, wieso du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

Hermine öffnete wieder den Mund und legte Cedric eine Hand über seinen, ehe er weitersprechen konnte. Sie sah sich auf dem verlassenen Gang um, erblickte einen Wandteppich und zog Cedric an seiner Hand hinter sich her. Hermine ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie wieder einmal hinter einem Wandteppich verschwand und legte einen Stillezauber über die kleine Nische.

Sie holte tief Luft und lächelte Cedric an. „Diggory, ich hätte nicht mit Blaise Schluss gemacht, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte. Ja, ich hatte Probleme und Zweifel, aber nicht daran, dass wir nicht zueinander gehören. Ich wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, vor allem, weil ich nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls.

Der Brief meiner Mom...ich hab ihn nie gelesen. Ich habe angefangen, aber Blaise hat mich unterbrochen, ehe ich lesen konnte, was sie geschrieben hatte."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das ist schon eine Weile her, was hat sie denn nun geschrieben?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab ihn noch nicht gelesen." Cedric verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Granger. Hattest du schon wieder Schiss? Himmel, wie hast du es nur nach Gryffindor geschafft?" Hermine verzog schmollend ihren Mund. Cedric seufzte. „Hermine, genau das meine ich. Warum hast du den Brief deiner Mutter noch nicht gelesen? Ich verrats dir: Weil du dich davor fürchtest, was sie geschrieben hat. Was ist, wenn sie dir davon abgeraten hat mit Zabini Schluss zu machen? Was ist, wenn sie dir davon abgeraten hat, wegen mir mit ihm Schluss zu machen?

Aber ich verrate dir noch etwas: Du bist eine eigenständige Person und du solltest deine Entscheidungen nicht immer von anderen abhängig machen. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein möchtest...dann in Ordnung, aber bestraf uns nicht beide, weil du Angst hast, was andere über dich denken."

Hermine rieb ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Cedric...das ist es nicht allein. Zwischen uns...das ist so kompliziert. Du bist zwei Jahre älter als ich und verlässt bald die Schule. Wir haben beide gerade erst eine Beziehung hinter uns und auch wenn es vielleicht dumm von mir ist, alle werden spekulieren und vermuten, dass wir Schluss gemacht haben, um miteinander zusammen zu sein. Ich hasse Gerede. Nicht, weil ich gerne beliebt wäre, sondern, weil es mir auf die Nerven geht. Das Gestarre und Geflüstere. Und dabei wird es nicht bleiben. Neue Gerüchte werden entstehen. Vermutungen, wieso jemand wie du mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein kann.

Das alles hatte ich schon letztes Jahr, Cedric. Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass es mich stören könnte, aber das tut es." Cedric schluckte und nickte. „Verstehe, das heißt, das mit uns wird nie zustande kommen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. War es das, was sie sagen wollte? Dass sie nicht mit Cedric zusammen sein wollte, weil sie sich vor den Konsequenzen fürchtete. „Verstehe!" Cedric bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Hermine griff schnell nach seinem Arm. „Cedric, nicht." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr zurück.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht mehr warten. Es macht mich fertig. Ich versuche wirklich, dir deine Zeit zu geben, um dir darüber klar zu werden, was du willst, aber du weißt es selber nicht. Ich warte und warte und immer wieder befürchte ich, du könntest bereuen, dass du wegen mir mit Zabini Schluss gemacht hast. Falls ich überhaupt der Grund war." Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit? Natürlich warst du der Grund. Das hab ich dir gerade erst gesagt."

„Wenn es so wäre, wieso willst du dann nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Ich hab versucht es dir zu erklären Cedric."

„Dann probier es nochmal, ich verstehe es nämlich nicht. Denn nach allem, was du gerade gesagt hast, scheint es nicht, als würde ich dir irgendetwas bedeuten."

Hermine atmete scharf ein. „Cedric, dass..."

„Lies den Brief!"

„Was?"

„Lies den Brief deiner Mutter. Du bist dir unsicher, was deine Entscheidung betrifft. Du denkst, es war falsch, also lies den Brief und geh sicher, dass du richtig entschieden hast. Und wenn nicht, dann...keine Ahnung, aber ich bitte dich, halte mich nicht hin. Du bedeutest mir wirklich etwas, Hermine und wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst...lass mich nicht im Dunkeln stehen."

Er löste vorsichtig ihre Hand von seinem Arm und trat ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. „Komm Granger, ich bring dich in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie lief schweigend neben ihm her und machte sich klar, was er gesagt hatte. Sie ließ ihn zappeln, ein anderes Wort dafür gab es nicht. Vielleicht gab es Gründe, durch die Cedric und sie es schwer haben würden, aber die hatte es auch bei ihr und Blaise gegeben und obwohl Blaise sicherlich nicht zu glücklich war im Moment, war es doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Hatte sie mit Blaise Schluss gemacht, weil sie mit Cedric zusammen sein wollte oder weil sie einfach bemerkt hatte, dass sie für Blaise nicht viel mehr als Freundschaft empfand.

Sie kamen an dem Portrait der fetten Dame an, wo Cedric ihr zum Abschied zunickte. Hermine biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Cedric!" Er drehte sich mit fragender Mine zu ihr zurück und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Hermine, bitte lass uns nicht weiter diskutieren, lies..." Er schaffte es nicht, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Hermine hatte sich zu ihm hoch gelehnt und ihn ein Stückchen runter gezogen und ihre Lippen gegen seine gepresst.

Cedric weitete die Augen und schloss sie schließlich. Er legte Hermine seine Hände auf die Hüften und vertiefte den Kuss. Hermine legte seine Arme um seinen Hals und zog sich dann zurück. Cedric schaute ihr erstaunt in die Augen. „Womit hab ich das verdient und wieso hören wir auf?" Hermine lachte. „Womit du das verdienst hast, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, denn ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht und wieso wir aufhören? Ganz einfach, wir stehen mitten im Gang." Cedric zuckte die Schultern. „Ja und?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und du Schulsprecher. Wir sollten vielleicht...ich weiß nicht, die Regeln befolgen?" Cedric schnaubte. „Genau, und das von dir! War es nicht zum Teil deine Idee, eine illegale Nachhilfegruppe für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu starten?" Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nicht illegal, nur nicht gern gesehen." Cedric wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das heißt, Dinge, die nur nicht gern gesehen werden, sind erlaubt? Das trifft sich gut."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und fing ihre Lippen mit seinen ein. Hermines Arme schlangen sich fester um seinen Hals. Diesmal war es Cedric, der sich von ihr zurückzog. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Hermine lächelte leicht und küsste dann seine Wange. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

„War das eine Einladung?"

„Diggory, geht das schon wieder los?"

„Hat es jemals aufgehört."

„Nacht Diggory!"

„Nacht _Schatz_!"

XXXXX

Hermine lächelte immer noch, als sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat. Egal, was die anderen sagen würden, ihre _Beziehung_ zu Cedric war es wert. Bei diesem Gedanken kam ihr plötzlich ein anderer. Sie öffnete ihren Schrank und suchte den Brief heraus, den ihre Mutter ihr geschrieben hatte. Egal, was letztendlich darin stand, sie glaubte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und nur das zählte. Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug und ihre Augen huschten über das Papier.

_Meine liebe Hermine, _

_du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es mich gefreut hat, zu lesen, dass du endlich mehr Weiblichkeit in dir selbst entdeckst. Du warst immer so erwachsen und rational. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du jemals in eine Situation kommst, in der du nicht weißt, was du tun sollst. Gerade was das Thema Jungs angeht. _

_Im Grunde ist die Lösung für dein Problem ganz einfach, du musst einfach tun, was du für richtig hältst. _

Hermine hielt inne. War das ihr ernst? Merlin sei dank hatte sie das nicht schon vorher gelesen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter.

_Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht viel mit diesem Rat anfangen können, aber das ist der einzige, den ich dir geben kann. Du bist die einzige, die weiß, wie sie empfindet und deshalb bist du auch die einzige, die eine Entscheidung treffen kann. _

_Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mit niemandem zusammen sein solltest, wegen eines schlechten Gewissens. Das wäre weder dem Jungen, noch dir gegenüber fair._

_Ich weiß, im ersten Moment wird dir dieser Brief sicherlich nicht helfen, aber du bist ein kluges Mädchen, ich bin sicher, du wirst richtig entscheiden._

_Ich hab dich lieb_

_Mom._

TBC

Lang hats gedauert, aber hier ist er, der Rest des Kapitels. Ich versuche mich jetzt wieder an die drei Tage Regel zu halten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es hinbekomme. Nicht böse sein, bitte!


End file.
